Return of the Great Dragon
by AnonymousAuthor50
Summary: The same story you remember, continued. Tai Lung battles his demons as his time runs short. Tigress attempts to make sense of a potentially deadly situation. And in the midst of it all, fate intertwines the lives of those near and far from the Jade Palace. T for dark themes, violence, and mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**Long time, no see, everyone! Due to a bit of a security issue with my previous account, I was forced to make an unannounced disappearance. Same me, same story, new name. I'll finish this story as promised, and move to a couple that I have outlined. Sorry about the vanishing act, and look for more to come!**

* * *

The evening was cool. A breeze blew lightly across Shifu's fur, and he felt an immense calm. He sat meditating under the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Could it really have been two years since Master Oogway passed? Shifu had been coming to this tree more and more recently. Although there had been considerably less trouble since the fall of Lord Shen nearly a year ago, the red panda felt that there was still a great threat out there, waiting to strike. But tonight, he was calm. He only then realized that he had been gone for a number of hours. Best make sure that Po hasn't destroyed the kitchen trying to reach the cookie jar.

Shifu gathered himself and began the short walk back to the Jade Palace. The wary master entered the student barracks and breathed a sigh of relief when he found little out of place. It appeared that the Dragon Warrior had prepared a meal for his fellow students, and naturally "forgot" to clean up the mess. Though I'll gladly accept this over what happened last week. Po and Monkey had a bit of a falling out over who would get the last piece of the cake Po had baked earlier that day. After a brief, impromptu "sparring match", Monkey enjoyed his prize. The real loser was this room, Shifu thought to himself with a small smile.

He made his way the student's quarters, and found the hall quiet. The only sounds that he could make out were Crane and Viper conversing quietly. It was a wonder that he managed to hear that, considering the snores coming from Po's room that seemed to shake the entire building. Shifu left satisfied. Perhaps I should visit the Moon Pool. I may find the source of my unrest.

As it happened, the source of Shifu's unrest found him as he neared the doors to the Hall of Warriors. He was greeted by Zeng's perpetually panicked voice.

"Master Shifu!"

Shifu sighed in spite of himself. "Yes Zeng, what is it?"

"We have just received an urgent message from a village near here! There have been several bandit raids in the last months, and they fear that the bandits will come for them soon! They are asking the masters of the Jade Palace to remove the threat from the area!"

Shifu was suddenly alert. "Zeng, you must calm down, immediately! What else does the scroll say?" he demanded, his relaxed state quickly deteriorating.

"Very little Master Shifu, only that the village is located near the coast a few miles north of the Valley of Peace." Zeng replied, in a tone that might be mistaken for calm.

"Very well, I will rouse the students. This threat will be dealt with soon enough." Shifu replied, turning back to the barracks.

Tigress woke with a start at the sound of her master's voice. She could tell without even looking around that it was early; she made a point to be awake long before greeting her father at dawn. Shifu rarely woke his students in the middle of the night unless there was a situation that required their immediate attention. She quickly stood and opened the door to the hall. The others soon followed, Po trailing the pack. Naturally, she thought to herself. She had become quite close to the panda over the past two years, after she accepted that he wasn't likely to go anywhere. In spite of that, she didn't think that she would ever grow used to Po's constant tardiness. Shifu broke up her drowsy thoughts.

"Students. My apologies for waking you, but there is trouble that cannot wait until the morning. There has been bandit activity a few miles north up the coast, and we have received a scroll asking for the assistance of the Palace. Master Tigress, Master Crane, Master Monkey, I would like the three of you to prepare supplies for two weeks. Be prepared to leave in one hour. The rest of you will stay in case of trouble while these three are away. That will be all."

With that, Shifu left the barracks. The students said quick goodbyes, and they went their separate ways. Tigress, Monkey, and Crane wasted no time preparing for their journey, while the remaining three wasted no time getting back to their bedrolls. The three travelers met in the courtyard after their hour to prepare was nearly up. They each checked the bags of the others, ensuring that nothing would be left behind. They worked in silence, all preparing themselves for whatever may lay ahead. Tigress looked to the moon, and estimated that they had nearly four hours to move until the sun broke the horizon. Content with each other's supplies, they turned to the staircase that lead to the valley.

They took their first steps with a feeling of optimism. They were clearly unaware as to what lay ahead.

As dawn broke, the warriors entered the village in need. The streets were all but empty, as the villagers confined themselves to the relative safety of their homes.

Monkey was the first to speak since they left the palace. "This place looks deserted. What could these bandits have done to other villages to make the people here live in this much fear?"

"Let's just find whoever is in charge here. Hopefully they can provide some answers, maybe even a lead on this group", Tigress replied.

They soon came upon what appeared to be the largest home in the village. "That should be where we find the chief", Crane offered. Tigress knocked on the wooden door and waited for a response. Moments later, an elderly owl opened the door with a sigh of relief.

"Oh Masters, thank the gods you have come! Please, come inside. There is much we need to discuss." The warriors followed the owl into his living area and sat. "My name is Ming, and I lead this village. I sent for your help because I fear that we are in grave danger. About three weeks ago, another village to the east of us was ransacked by a group of bandits. A week later, another village fell to what I can only assume was the same group. Last week, our neighboring village was burned to ashes. We need your help to locate these monsters, before they reach us!"

The room was silent for a moment. Tigress was the first to speak up, "Do you know anything about these bandits, where they might be located?"

The owl shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "I'm afraid not. I do know that they are staying on a large ship, and that they've only attacked villages near the coast. The last village to be raided was located only about three miles north of here. If I were to guess, they are still near there."

"Thank you Ming. Don't worry, we'll ensure that no harm finds these villagers," Crane promised, "Can we find you here if we have other questions?"

Ming stood and replied, "Yes, yes, of course. Anytime, day or night. And thank you masters, I feel that we are much safer with you among us."

Ming led the warriors outside, and all three of their jaws dropped a bit. The village was bustling, vendors were selling wares, friends were chatting, children playing. Monkey was the first to recover from the shock, "This place could have been deserted not ten minutes ago."

"Yes," Crane said, still in awe, "maybe we should move a bit before we decide what the plan is." The others agreed, and also agreed that it was time for a meal. Tigress walked up to a vender and bought a few fruits, along with a small loaf of bread. The villagers gaped as the famed warriors walked outside the small town, and sat down to enjoy their breakfast.

"Do we really bring that much of a sense of security to people," Monkey asked, "because I don't think I've seen anything like that."

"These people were desperate for help, and we've made a name for ourselves providing it," Tigress replied, "it's little wonder that they're more comfortable with us here."

Crane broke into the conversation, "Yes, speaking of helping these people. What are we planning to do about these criminals?"

"Well, our only lead is that they were a couple miles north of here a week ago. Crane, I think it would be best if you flew ahead to the coast near the last town that Ming mentioned. Monkey and I will wait here in case any trouble finds this village. Come back here if you find anything suspicious." Everyone nodded in agreement, and Crane took off north, while the others walked back into the village.

Hours passed until Crane finally returned to his companions, visibly shaken. "I've found something."


	2. Chapter 2

"Crane, what is it?" Monkey looked on with worry. "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"There are about three dozen bandits armed to the teeth three or four miles from here. They're on land now, but they seem to be living on a ship that's anchored there. It has to be the biggest one I've seen in my life. They seemed to be preparing to leave, we need to get there soon or we'll miss them," Crane replied.

"Alright. Let's move up the coast and try to see what we're dealing with," Tigress concluded after the brief meeting. The tretook far longer than expected. Even though the target was close, the trail leading to it appeared unused for months. Monkey and Tigress spent hours cutting their way through the brush, while Crane flew overhead. He had hoped to find a clearer path, to no avail. The sun had set by the time the Masters of the Jade Palace reached the edge of the forest. They caught their first glimpses of the bandit's camp, as Crane flew silently into the trees to find the rest of his team.

"Damn," Monkey started when Crane found his way to them, "you weren't lying on either count. There have to be what, thirty, maybe forty here? And where in China did they find a ship that size?"

"Yes," Tigress answered quickly, earning a brief look from Crane, "that's no fishing boat. They must have found a builder that supplies these ships for overseas travel. Maybe even for the

Imperial Navy."

Crane managed to find a place to interject, "Hey, why don't we ask them where they got their ship after we stop them from taking off in the next few minutes?" That seemed to snap the other two back into focus. "How does this sound," Crane continued, "Tigress, see if you can sneak onto the ship while I fly in from above. The darkness should cover our movements."

"Where exactly do I fit into this plan?", Monkey whispered.

Crane was quick to respond, "You stay hidden here in case anything goes wrong. It's rarely wise to throw everything you have at the enemy at once." Monkey and Tigress nodded, and they set their simple plan in motion.

Moments later, Tigress found herself on the deck of the bandit ship, following a less than enjoyable swim to the side of the ship facing open water. The experience was made considerably worse due to her lack of skill in the water. She knew how to swim well enough to keep her head above the water, but beyond that she struggled. Between this and nearly drowning in Gongmen City, I should really consider learning how to do this. One day it might

just save me.

Meanwhile, Crane flew silently overhead. He would wait for Tigress to move in, in an effort to avoid their detection before it was necessary. He circled the ship a few times, hoping to catch a glimpse of her scaling the side on the planks nailed there. Finally, he watched Tigress emerging from the water and move alongside the main cabin after resting a moment.

Monkey did what he could to gain a view of the soon to be action on board the bandit's vessel. From his perch high in the trees, he could easily see the shore and the criminals currently occupying it. What he couldn't see was the deck, where the attack was set to start. If anything were to go wrong, he reasoned, they would go wrong there. He decided to move to a vantage point that would likely prove more helpful. It was a mistake.

Tigress moved to the outside wall of the captain's cabin, which concealed her from the two guards that she saw on the deck. She prepared to remove the threat, if it could be called that, when she heard two men conversing inside the cabin. The warrior opted to stay hidden and listen. Who knows, I might learn something worth knowing.

She leaned in tight against the wall, straining to hear.

"I realize that whatever you're planning to do needs funding, but there has to be a different way to go about getting it," she heard the first say. The second voice seemed to belong to

someone who held much more authority than the first.

"Oh, you realize that? Truly? Well then, weight off of my shoulders. This is the safest way to get what we need, unless you had something else in mind?" the second man challenged.

She noticed the first man growing nervous very, very quickly, "Well sir, most of us made our living taking from villagers. Is it really that high of a risk if we are always on the move?"

"It is safe to raid villages as a main source of income only if it is done flawlessly. I do not believe for a moment that this lot is capable of pillaging time and time again, without error. This is the best way to remain hidden and get what we need."

"Fine, forget that then. There have to be other ways than simply waiting!"

The second voice paused for a moment, then continued, "Huang, if you're still feeling brave enough to have this little debate with me in the morning, feel free to try. But before we get to that, I believe we have a guest that requires my immediate attention. Excuse me." It took Tigress a moment to register what had been said, and she quickly realized that they were rapidly losing control of the situation. She looked into the sky for Crane, and began waving to signal him down.

Crane was a bit beyond puzzled as to what Tigress was up to on that deck. In a period of no more than five seconds, she went from sneaking around the cabin, to looking around the sky with face that said something along the lines of 'I'm about to jump off the side of this ship', to flapping her arms so much it looked like she was trying to fly back to shore. He quickly realized that looked quite a lot like a panicked version of his signal to join her. He began to fly down just as someone was exiting the cabin and turning toward Tigress' hiding spot.

Monkey was on the move, and his plan to move was turning out to be a risky one. The brush was just as think here as it had been earlier, he had to move back into the thick of it to avoid detection. It would still be a few minutes before he was able to reach the spot he had in mind. By then he will have missed everything.

At the palace, Shifu sat down to read the scroll that the Valley's messenger had delivered moments before. By now it was after sunset, and the students remaining at the Jade Palace were in their barracks. Doing what, he didn't know. He did hear Mantis mentioning another attempt at acupuncture, though gods knew why. Every time Po finds himself on the business end of those needles, he tends to leave in more pain than before he began. He unrolled the scroll carefully, hoping for good news, but always dreading the worst.

Masters of the Jade Palace,

Let me begin by thanking you for sending three of your students to assist us with our...security problem. I am writing simply to tell you that they have arrived safely and are at work finding and eliminating the threat to our way of life.

Regards, Ming

Shifu breathed a sigh of relief, and walked to his quarters with a weight off his shoulders, knowing that his students were safe.

Meanwhile, Mantis was hard at work trying to...repair Po after a particularly daring run through the obstacles in the training hall. "Po, I'm going to end up making this worse if you don't stop moving. Why did you even try going through the Field of Fiery Death? Has that ever ended well?"

"You know I train harder when I'm upset ever since I got here," Po replied, sounding slightly hurt.

Viper cut in before Mantis could strike another nerve that he hadn't been aiming for, "Po, they're going to be fine. If Shifu thought that there was any great danger, he would have sent all of us to deal with it. They'll be back here in a few days, you'll see."

"I'm sure you're right Viper," Po answered quietly, "but I just can't shake the feeling that something's wrong."

Tigress gave up on the idea of hiding and prepared herself for a confrontation as soon as she heard the cabin's door open. She only hoped that Crane had seen her frantic signal to come down and help her. She found out rather quickly that she couldn't have prepared enough for what turned the corner.

"You?" He asked with a look of legitimate surprise.

Tigress' eyes were likely near the size of a peach as she echoed him with little more than a whisper, "You? Y-you're alive?"

Tai Lung recovered much more quickly than the tiger standing in front of him, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he patted himself down in mock confusion. "As far as I can tell, yes," he smirked, "Now what in the name of the gods are you doing on my ship?"

That was the moment that Crane decided to drop in and join the pair of felines, experiencing a very similar sort of shock, "You're alive...how..."

The spotted cat simply laughed this time, "Do all members of the Jade Palace have such impeccable skills in observation? Should I be expecting the other five to drop in and say that exact same thing?"

Tigress hoped to buy Monkey some time to make his way here, assuming he had half a clue what was happening. "No," she answered, "just us today. It's all we'll need." Crane caught her look and nodded carefully.

Tai Lung seemed to find that humorous as well, chuckling to himself. "Points for confidence Masters, but perhaps a bit too confident considering your record against me. With the rest of the Five, I might add."

Crane seemed beyond content to let Tigress do the talking, and she was happy to oblige. "We have trained since then. We are stronger than ever, and we won't need the Dragon Warrior to stop you this time."

That Dragon Warrior remark earned a quiet growl from the snow leopard. Careful Tai, you remember how things ended the last three times you fought angry. He chose instead to focus on another part of that little jape. "Stop me? From doing what exactly? Based on your reaction to seeing me here, you weren't expecting me. Is there really any stopping to be done?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Considering the trail of destroyed villages leading to here, we're stopping you from burning another to the ground." Monkey, where the hell are you?

Tai Lung went back to his look of actual confusion, "We had nothing to do with that. Actually, we're just passing through. I don't suppose we could solve this civilly? The two of you go back home, and we sail on our merry way?"

"We all know the answer to that Tai Lung."

"No then? Alright, if you insist." He launched himself into the air and came down on top of Crane, managing to land a quick punch before Crane freed himself and flew up a few feet. Contented, Tai Lung turned his attention to the tiger. More specifically, the tiger's foot coming dangerously close to his jaw. He managed to catch her ankle, but failed to hold on after receiving a kick from the other. He growled, and spun back around to Crane, who was attempting to sneak off to alert Monkey, whatever he was doing. He quickly found himself dragged back to the wood of the deck, and back in the fight. He didn't last terribly long during the second round, as the snow leopard applied a messy nerve strike that would slow his opponent, while preventing flight.

With Crane down, Tigress found herself the sole object of Tai Lung's attention. Some of the bandit's had gathered around the brawling felines, but their leader ordered them to stand aside. He leapt on top of his cabin, putting him near the wheel. Tigress ran up the set of stairs to the left, and launched herself at the larger cat. He worked on the defensive far more than he attacked, biding his time until an opportunity presented itself. Where. The Devil. Are you. Monkey!

Tigress continued her assault, hoping to find a crack in Tai Lung's defense. She found little, only managing to land quick jabs at his midsection and kicks at his legs. As she began to wear down, Tai Lung managed to catch a punch directed to his temple, twisting the arm around behind Tigress' back. She flipped over him, freeing herself, but he turned and kicked high, catching her in the jaw. Tigress hit the ground hard. She saw the snow leopard returning to Crane as her world faded to black.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress woke to a throbbing headache. She found herself in a large bed leaning high up, and took a moment to take in her surroundings. The bed was near the corner of a large room, with a table and two chairs at the foot. To her right, she saw a larger table covered with a piece of parchment. Other than that, the room was nearly bare, with the exception of a large bookcase and a weapons rack housing a handful of short swords, as well as a larger engraved spear. She had nearly finished her scan when she looked to the small space to her left...

...currently being occupied by a sleeping Tai Lung. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of him, before she came to a realization. This is the best chance I'll ever get to kill him. I'll make sure it's actually done this time. She made a move to get up, and realized that she couldn't. Damn him! Of course he used a nerve strike! She began to berate herself for not thinking to the events of the past night, when the spotted cat woke.

"Ah, Master Tigress, you're up. I apologize for the restraint, but I played a hunch and figured you'd strangle me in my sleep if you woke before me, and I just couldn't have that. Now I'm going to lift that strike, and you're not going to try and knock my head off. Agreed?" He

paused, as though he expected an answer, "Good."

He walked to the other side of the bed and rolled Tigress over onto her stomach. He proceeded to tap a few points on her back and she felt her muscles release. She jumped up in an instant, "Where are the others?", she demanded.

"Who, Monkey and Crane? Dead." He maintained his look of seriousness as her face transformed between shock, grief, and rage. He grinned when he saw her unsheathe her claws. "Kidding, kidding, calm down. If it was just the two of them with you, they were safely on the beach as of last night. Though if truth be told, I think I scared the living crap out of Master Monkey." He smiled slightly at the recent memory.

He turned to face Master Crane, placing a different sort of nerve strike on him over the first. One that would wear off slowly over the next half day or so. He released the first strike and picked up the bird, carrying him to shore. Making no move to hide his actions, he placed the paralyzed warrior in the sand a few steps from the water.

Monkey had finally reached his position when he saw someone taking Crane off of that ship. He burst out of the trees to meet his friend's captor, when he came face to face with a dead man. "You're alive?", he asked in horror.

"Of bloody course I'm...forget that. I'll cut to the chase Master Monkey. The strike I used on Master Crane holds him immobile. In about half an hour, this strike will kill him. Unless you can find a way to lift it, of course. Best of luck, I must be on my way."

He walked back to the ship and boarded, the bandits raising the sails before taking off from

the beach while Monkey tried frantically to save his friend.

Tigress snapped him out of his daydreaming. "So they're alright?"

"Yes, yes, they're fine," he replied, trying to reassure the infuriated tiger.

A thought struck Tigress, "If you let the others go, why keep me?"

"I only needed one of you, and I figured that you would make for better company than Master Crane. Also a bit less likely to fly away."

"Need one of us for what?", Tigress asked with growing anxiety.

He gave her an exhausted look, and replied, "Would you please calm down? If I planned to harm you, any of you for that matter, I would have while you were paralyzed last night. To answer your question, you're here to keep the others away." Seeing her questioning look, Tai Lung continued, "When the others hear what happened, they'll try and track me down, no doubt. But, with you here, they might not risk attacking for worry that you'll be killed. Hopefully."

Tigress relaxed slightly, but she was far from ready to 'calm down'. "What if they do attack?

He briefly considered the question before answering, "Well, I suppose we'd fight and I'd hope to win." He walked toward the cabin's door, then turned toward Tigress, "Hungry?"

Truth be told, she hadn't eaten since the light breakfast she'd shared with Monkey and Crane the day before, but she'd be damned before she let him know that. "No."

Tai Lung shrugged, "Suit yourself. I'll be back in a minute."

Tigress took that minute to examine the room in more detail. She found little of interest, only that the table was covered in a map of China and the waters around it, several more weapons scattered about the space, and a dresser of sorts. Tai Lung walked back in with a bowl of fruit. He noticed her snooping and smirked. "Do let me know if you change your mind concerning breakfast, Master Tigress."

She nodded, turning back to the map spread over the table. "Where did you find this?"

"Didn't. One of the crew used to draw maps, he made it."

She heard a soft knock on the door, and Tai Lung stood to open it. "Ah, Yú, come in, you should meet our guest." Tigress nearly growled at the 'guest' comment, but her heart nearly stopped when she saw who walked into the room. A young panther girl, who couldn't have been older than a two years. She gave her captor her best 'Have you lost your damn mind?' look before smiling at the girl. "Yú, this is Master Tigress, of the Jade Palace. Master Tigress, this is Yú. My daughter."

By morning, Crane had regained most of his mobility. After frantically tapping at different nerve points that he remembered from Mantis' acupuncture sessions for hours, Monkey realized that Crane was not likely to die from the strike. He had been starting to move slightly for a couple of hours, and eventually was able to speak. He recounted the events on the ship to Monkey.

After hearing all there was to hear, the pair devised a plan of sorts. As soon as Crane could fly again, he would try to find and follow Tai Lung's ship, while Monkey returned to the Palace to get the other masters. But for the time being, they were forced to wait. Monkey refused to leave Crane lying on the beach still partially immobile, despite the urgency of the situation.

They tried talking to pass the time, but it did little to calm their nerves.

Monkey asked the question on both of their minds, incredulous. "How could he have survived? The Wuxi Finger Hold cannot be survived, it was created that way!"

"I don't understand it either. We all felt the attack, and he was gone. Most of all, Po lived to tell the tale. I don't see how any of this is possible," Crane responded meekly. "But, you're going to get help, and we're going to get Tigress back." He tried to sound confident for both their sakes. He found it difficult to do so, considering the outcome of the Five taking on the snow leopard, and it did little to help either warrior.

When Crane was able to move freely, he took off to the north, where Tai Lung left from according to Monkey. Monkey began the run back to the palace, desperate to get to Tigress before they were too late.

Tigress stared in stunned silence at the panther and the snow leopard, before thinking to greet the cub, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Yú."

The child was in awe, which Tigress found absurdly ironic considering her parentage.

"M-master Tigress, it's an honor to meet you. Please forgive my rudeness, but why are you here?"

This put the striped cat in a very awkward position as Tai Lung raised an eyebrow. After watching her struggle for a moment, he decided to step in, "Well, Master Tigress is...visiting us." He quickly changed the subject, "Master Tigress, you're sure you wouldn't like to join us? It's all fresh, we resupplied yesterday."

She agreed reluctantly, and sat down to eat with the unbelievably odd pair. After their meal, Tai Lung had an idea, "Yú, why don't you go find a game for the three of us to play?"

The cub nodded enthusiastically, and ran from the cabin. Tigress took the opportunity to express some thoughts she had had since that knock on the door. "Are you insane! How could you even think of raising a child around this filthy group of criminals?" she asked with a sense of rage that didn't come often.

Tai Lung was silent for a long moment before he responded, "It's a rather long story and one I'd rather not get into at the moment."

Tigress was far from satisfied with his answer, but Yú opened the door before she could continue grilling him. Before she could say a word, a shout came from outside. Tai Lung leapt from his chair, turning before he left, "Both of you stay here. Master Tigress, keep an eye on this one, would you? She has a tendency to find trouble whenever she can." He smiled at his daughter before walking outside. Tigress continued to hear an awful commotion from outside, shouting combined with what sounded an awful lot like strikes, with a large splash or two from the side of the ship. She fought the urge to stepping out, but assumed that doing so would make her current living arrangement far less...comfortable. Being stuck in one of Tai Lung's nerve attacks will do little to help me escape him.

Moments later, the now visibly disheveled snow leopard opened the door slightly. "Master Tigress, would you mind joining me outside for a moment?"

She stood, growing more curious with each step. When she reached the door, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. Lying in a heap Crane was frozen in place on the deck in front of her.

Tai Lung couldn't keep the sarcasm out of his voice for a moment after he closed the door to his cabin, "Suppose this is the rescue party?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tigress' heart sank when she saw Crane immobile in front of her. I thought he was going to get help! Tai Lung's attitude did little to help her mood.

He picked up her immobile friend, "Master Tigress, would you care to join me? I think the three of us need to have a little chat." She followed him, stewing all the while. He led her down a set of stairs to another cabin below the main deck. He nodded at the door, and she stepped around him to open it. They entered, and he spoke again. "Same request applies from when I released you. Please refrain from trying to kill me, you'll only end up like he is now."

He released Crane, who was less than grateful. "Why are you holding us?"

"Hello to you too, Master Crane. Clearly my reason for keeping Master Tigress didn't work out quite as planned, but I suppose that can't be helped now. Regardless, I still only need one of you, the other is free to go. I'll leave you two to catch up, just let me know when you've decided. I'll be handling damage control on the deck," he finished, with a look at Crane.

As soon as Tai Lung left the cabin, the two warriors began a rapid questioning of the events in the last hours. Crane started, "Are you alright? So help me, if he hurt you..."

"I'm fine, he's been about as relaxed of a captor as they come. What about you, were you injured in that fight?"

"Not badly, I only took a couple strikes before he used the nerve attack. What did he mean when he said his reason for keeping you didn't work?"

"Well, if he was telling me the truth, he hoped that having a hostage would keep the rest of you from attacking the ship. What are you doing here anyway? I assumed you'd be getting the others and coming back."

"Monkey's on his way to the Palace now, and I was supposed to follow you here. One of the bandits spotted me, and I flew in when I saw Tai Lung come out. Is he serious about one of us leaving?"

"I would bet on it. He doesn't seem to want to many of his enemies on his ship at a time." She paused for a moment before continuing, "I should stay. You're faster, and you can cover more ground than I can cutting through brush. You're more likely to find me than I am to find you." She decided not to mention Yú, and that she wanted to make sure she was being cared for.

"What? Tigress, you're not staying here. I have a better chance of escaping than you do. It's the safest way to get both of us out of here!"

"Crane, if I walked off this ship and you escaped, we would lose Tai Lung to go do whatever the hell he wanted. All of China thinks the man is dead! This is the only way to prevent him from causing any more suffering. You go, get the others, and come back for me. I'll be alright here, I can hold my own against him." They both knew that to be a lie, but Crane also knew the odds of convincing Tigress to do anything against what she wanted.

"Fine. We'll do it your way. But you have to promise me something Tigress. Promise me you'll be safe until we get back."

"I will Crane. Now go, and hurry. This is about the last man I'd like to be a prisoner of." He looked at her reluctantly before opening the door to what turned out to be the crew's quarters. They walked up the stairs to find Tai Lung halfway up the main mast, fixing a rope that had come off during his fight with Crane. He noticed them and made his way down."Masters, have you made a decision?"

Crane answered, "I will be leaving. But before that, let me warn you."

Tai Lung smirked, which was seeming more and more permanent each time Tigress saw him. "Warn me? Of what, exactly?"

Crane was already growing visibly frustrated, "If you lay a spotted finger on her, I will kill you myself." Tigress was stunned to hear this from Crane, who had a reputation for being the voice of sanity among the Jade Palace's students. Especially considering that Tai Lung had, to be frank, kicked the crap out of him three times in a row.

The snow leopard either didn't realize this or payed it no mind, "On my honor as a warrior, she will be in the best of care, so long as no one boards my ship uninvited."

Hearing that put Tigress over the edge, "You lost all honor twenty-two years ago when you attacked your master and the people you were to protect," she spat with a venom that would challenge Viper.

He only glared with poorly concealed rage. "Master Crane, you are free to go."

Crane turned to Tigress, "Stay safe. We'll find you," he whispered. Moments later, he was out of sight.

Shifu entered the training hall to inform his students of the good news that had come the night before. He was pleasantly surprised to see everyone actually training. All were hard at work, sparring on the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom. He watched without interrupting, until Po lost his balance and fell into the bowl, which seemed to end the fight. He got the warriors' attention before they resumed. "Students," he called, "we have word that Tigress, Crane, and Monkey have arrived and are at work now. That is all, please continue."

He turned to leave, opening the door, and running into a panicked Master Monkey. He spoke almost entirely unintelligibly, and a stunned Shifu tried to calm him as the others gathered around their exhausted friend. Even then, he only managed a few words. They were, however, enough to pale the entire population of the Jade Palace, "Tigress...captured...Tai Lung...alive"

All stood in stunned silence, until Shifu spoke in a whisper, "Tell us everything you know, Monkey."

The langur had recovered slightly from his rapid journey back to the Palace, "There was a ship. Tigress and Crane moved in, while I kept an eye from the trees. I lost sight of them, and I saw Tai Lung carrying Crane off his ship. He had him paralyzed, and he sailed off. Tigress was still on the ship. Crane is following them now from the air."

Po was hit worst of all in the beginning. He and Tigress had become as close to friends as one might get with her over the past two years. "We have to go find her!"

Shifu agreed, "Yes. Everyone gather supplies for a few days, we leave in fifteen minutes. Now!" Everyone scattered to find whatever they thought necessary for the next few days. The fear of losing the leader of the Five weighed heavy on all their hearts. The fear of the man that held her was almost as strong.

Moments later, Shifu, Po, Viper, Mantis, and Monkey were racing down the steps toward the Valley of Peace, and their two friends.

Tigress was about to check on Yú when she heard his voice from behind her, "Master Tigress, wait a minute."

She made little effort to hide the contempt from her voice, "What do you want, Tai Lung?"

He didn't seem to react, "I thought I might give you a brief tour of the ship." He smiled slightly before adding, "Unless of course you had other plans?"

"Later. If I recall, you offered to play a game with your daughter."

He shrugged, and then grinned as an idea struck him, "Ah yes, I suppose I did. I also remember inviting our guest of honor to join us." He grew a bit more serious, "I know she'd love it, Master Tigress."

For some reason, it irked her every time her spotted captor referred to her using her title, but she let it pass as she realized the position she'd put herself in. Gods, give me the strength not to strangle him in front of his child. She followed him reluctantly to the cabin where Yú was waiting patiently.

"You're back! Can we play now?" Tigress smiled at the girl's excitement. How could he even think of raising her here? She's so innocent, yet she's surrounded by the lowest of the low. Almost more strange, she has no idea what just happened outside. Hopefully. This might be common enough that it gets no reaction.

Tai Lung nodded in answer to Yú's question, and she hurriedly set up a game of Mahjong for three. Tigress found quickly that Yú was a natural, winning game after game, leaving her and even Tai Lung wondering just what had happened. Finally, Tai Lung requested a break, and the others agreed. He stood and walked to the door to see what was happening on deck.

"Whoa," he exclaimed, "it's nearly sunset. You two want something to eat?"

This time he received little disagreement from Tigress, having apparently missed yet another meal with her nose in a rack of bamboo tiles, trying with no sucess to beat a child. He left for a while, giving Tigress a chance to talk with Yú without Tai Lung over her shoulder. The young panther took the oppertunity before she had a chance to say a syllable. "What's it like living in

a palace?"

"Well, let's see. Probably not what you would expect, there's not much time to enjoy it. It's usually very nice, except for having to share just about everything." Tigress realized that the girl had been sharing just about everything with thirty odd criminals for all her life. "What's it like living on the water?"

Yú was as excited to be talking about her life as she was to hear about Tigress', "It's great! It's so much fun here, I get to spend all day with my friends. Sometimes I even get to steer the ship!"

Tigress smiled until she realized who the girl's "friends" were. The same people that burned a village to ashes not two weeks before. They continued talking until Tai Lung returned with three plates and chopsticks.

He grinned when he saw the two felines chatting, and he set down the plates on the table. As the trio sat, he stopped Tigress from starting, "Now, if the Jade Palace diet is anything like I remember it, this is going to be really, really hot. Ah! That reminds me, we should have tea. Be back in just a moment." When he returned with a kettle and three teacups, Tigress began what had to be the oddest dish she'd seen since that market near the southern border. Pasta and peppers drenched in some sort of sauce. These are not Po's noodles. That point became abundantly clear when she tried it, and promptly tried to cough up her lungs.

"Gods, what is in this?" She asked, still halfway choking on the spice. "And who made it, I want to know who to throw over the side of the ship!"

Tai Lung was laughing so hard, he could barely breathe for a very different reason. He finally managed to gain control of himself enough to speak, "That would be me, Master Tigress. And I did warn you, it's hot!"

"You?" Tai Lung in an apron was an image she'd like to lock away for future use.

"Yeah, and Yú's enjoying it as well as just about anyone else would. I can round something else up if you'd like though."

"No," she said quickly. She wouldn't be humiliated by a plate of noodles. After a while, she had managed to choke down the plate of fire, and Yú suggested that they continue their game.

Tigress made the mistake of answering, "Maybe tomorrow Yú, I think I've been beaten enough for an evening. How did you get so good at Mahjong anyway? Did your father teach you?" She asked, with a glance at Tai Lung.

The panther's seemingly endless supply of joy came to an abrupt halt as her she sobered instantly. The snow leopard's face wore a similar expression as tears began to well in Yú's eyes. Tai Lung spoke quickly, "Tigress, can you go up to the wheel and wait for a few minutes? I'll be there in a while."

She nodded with an apologetic look, wondering all the while what had gone wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Tigress ascended the stairs to the very back of the ship, and gazed out at the sea. The boar at the wheel gave her an odd look, but neither paid the other much mind. The night would have been rather pleasant if she were able to enjoy it with someone other than her captor and his men. She took the moment to soak in the surroundings. A light breeze brushed through her fur as she listened to the waves lap against the side of the ship. The smell of saltwater was nearly sickening, but still sufferable. The enormity of the open water hit her like one of the swinging clubs in the training hall. I can't very well swim back to shore. Can't very well swim anywhere, for that matter. Tai Lung would drag me back on board half drowned. I have to kill him while I'm here, or at least wait for the others to find me. She knew that she would struggle killing the snow leopard with his daughter on the same ship, but it had to be done to protect China from that monster.

Tigress' thoughts haunted her for nearly half an hour. Where could the others be? Monkey should have made it to the Palace long before now. Gods be good, and let Crane join them soon. How could they find me out here, without a speck of land in sight? Gods, I could die on this ship! Finally, the door to the cabin below her opened and shut quietly. Tai Lung crept up the stairs and spoke to the boar that she'd been sharing the deck with, "Huang, give us a moment? I'll keep us from running ashore."

The man, Huang, nodded and stepped down to a group of crocodiles working toward the bow. Tai Lung joined Tigress on the rail, "Huang's about as good a man as I have on board, despite his flaws. Keeps the others in line so I don't have to." He paused before adding, "Usually."

Tigress wasted no time asking what had been eating at her since she left, "What happened down there?"

Tai Lung just sighed, "You brought up her father."

That puzzled her. "Why would talking about you upset her so much?"

He looked at her with a cross between annoyance and anger, "Gods, Master Tigress, are you truly that thick? Do I look at all like a panther? I'm not Yú's father!"

"But you said...then who is?" She asked feeling more lost by the moment.

Tai Lung softened, "I don't know. Probably never will. About six months ago, we were stopping to resupply in some city farther south. We stopped at a clearing a few miles away from the city and made camp for a few days. I remember seeing smoke and running to see what was on fire."

He paused, and sucked in a deep breath before continuing, "I ran a little ways, and came to a burnt out village. I'd guess that the place had been ransacked by bandits a couple days before we showed up."

Tigress' glare moved from curiousity to suspicion mixed with horror as she realized the implications of what he was saying. Gods, don't let him be telling the truth. He's lying, trying to get me to care for him. Tai Lung caught her staring and continued, "There were bodies everywhere. No attempt to bury them, just cut down and left where they lay. I remember going from corpse to corpse, praying to find some survivors. I only found one. A panther cub hiding in a house that had burned as much as it would, thank the gods. She looked half starved; the bandits had taken what supplies they could carry and put the rest to the torch. I managed to coax her out of the wreckage, and brought her back to our camp. I kept us ashore for a few days, hoping that someone from that village would turn up looking for her. When no one did, I decided to adopt her.

"Her parents died in front of her. Any mention of them sends her over the edge. She's still just a cub, but she's stronger than most adults that I've known. I can't imagine it, nor do I care to."

Tigress looked at him with a slack jaw. He took her in? Adopted her? He's trying to be a father to a cub that isn't even his? How could a man like him do something like that? He has to be lying, he's not the kind of person to do something like this. And yet, Yú's reaction to hearing about her father makes sense if he's telling the truth. Is it even possible that he's not lying to me? The thoughts raced through her mind as Tai Lung smiled sadly,"Yú gives me a reason to keep going. I don't know where I'd be if I wasn't trying to keep her safe."

"And you thought that the best place to do that was on a ship surrounded by bandits?" Tigress was constantly concerned for the cub's safety, and the fact the Tai Lung had brought her here brought her back to the realization that this was the man who ruined her childhood. Who broke Shifu. Who took her father from her.

"Best? Not a chance. But, this ship is what I could find and I would have great difficulty managing it alone." Catching Tigress' less than satisfied and more than slightly angered look, he continued, "And there's only one group of people who I know won't turn me in. Criminals that don't want to be turned in themselves.

"Everyone here is self-serving and on the run, that's how I chose them. I'm not worth a thing to them, and they're worth less than that to me. We keep each other's location quiet, and no one finds out where we are. Everyone wins."

Tigress was still far from relaxed when he caught her off guard, "So what's your story, Master Tigress?"

That would be the last time, "Do not call me 'Master'. I know as well as you do that it's more mockery than respect."

Tai Lung looked slightly hurt, but consented, "While I do use the title with respect, I'll stop if you wish. And while we're losing formalities, you might as well drop the Lung. You put more malice behind it than I thought possible. Tai will do."

"Do you think we're friends now? I can assure you otherwise."

He smirked. "No need, you've made that much clear. But back to the question."

"You're serious?"

"Yes! All I know about you is that you appear to be a tiger, you train under Shifu, and you have a thing for hurling escaped convicts off of bridges." He grinned at his own jest, earning a glare from Tigress.

In spite of her annoyance, she began. Might be lucky enough to get some information out of him. "Well, let's see. I lived in the Bao Gu Orphanage for about the first year of my life. Everyone was afraid of me, predator, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. One day, a man came into the orphanage and, over time, he taught me self control. He adopted me, and I soon became his student."

Tai Lung's eyes shot up and he looked at Tigress, stunned. "Wait a second, Shifu adopted you?" She nodded.

"So you're my sister?" Another nod led the spotted cat to mumble under his breath before asking her to continue.

"I began training in Tiger Style soon after I came to the Jade Palace. Shifu was always cold, relentless." Tai Lung realized that she had adopted a rather severe scowl, and was currently giving him a look that was...unnerving. "Never a word of praise, never a word of gratitude.

Want to know why?"

He looked at her solemnly, before speaking quietly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know about any of that. I couldn't have. I'm sorry. You don't have to keep going if you don't want to."

She ignored the apology and the peace offering. "I mastered Tiger style by the time I'd turned twelve. By then, Viper and Crane had joined the palace, and Monkey followed just after. About a year later, Mantis joined us, forming the Furious Five. From then on, I have a feeling you know my story. Your turn."

He recoiled a bit in surprise, and raised an eyebrow before grinning, "Let it never be said that you're not bold, Tigress. Alright, my story. Before I start, let me tell you something. Some of what I say might not agree with what you've heard. I am telling you the truth." Tigress nodded with a suspicion similar to earlier, and he began, "Well, the beginning is probably just as you know it. I was left in front of the Jade Palace as a very young cub. Shifu found me, and he decided to raise me as his own son. I started training lightly on my own, and Shifu took notice that I had a talent for Kung Fu. He made it his goal soon after to train me to be Oogway's Dragon Warrior. I trained to my breaking point, day in, day out. Shifu was always there, always supportive of my goal and his. I mastered the Thousand Scrolls at seven years, and I was first presented to Oogway for judgement the year after. He saw," Tai Lung paused, and shifted uncomfortably, "something in me that he refused to have in his Dragon Warrior."

Tigress interjected, despite knowing that it probably wouldn't help her endeavor to secure

information from the snow leopard, "Something? I'd say it was the willingness to destroy the Valley and turn on your master for a scroll."

He growled lightly, before muttering, "Do not...there's more to it than you could know Tigress."

They stood in silence for a moment before he continued, "Something changed in Shifu that day. He knew that Oogway saw a darkness in me, but I don't believe that either of them knew what exactly it was. Shifu took it upon himself to...eliminate that side of me. He became far more strict, more demanding, and more cold. I could see day by day that I was losing my father to something I couldn't explain to him.

"Time and time again, Shifu presented me to Oogway. The answer never changed. Not long after my tenth birthday, I decided to take the scroll." He noticed that Tigress was now listening intently, trying to piece together what he was telling her. He looked out at the water, and spoke again, "Twenty years in Chorh-Gom offered enough stories to keep us out here all night, so I'll leave it at this for now. It was a living hell, and it damn near killed me. After two decades in that gods-forgotten hole in the ground, I managed to escape. Ran into the five of you, was nearly killed by that flabby excuse for a warrior that took my title. Your's too, if I were to take a guess.

"After I came back to the Valley, things were...different. I had no purpose, Oogway saw to that." Tai Lung smiled sadly, "I just started walking. No clue where, no supplies, just me, my broken body, and my broken mind. After a few days, I remember collapsing on the side of the road, and waking up in a strange home. Turns out an old friend of mine found me and fixed me up a bit. He gave me enough supplies to get me around for a couple of weeks, as well as enough money for a couple months. I very literally owe him my life."

Tigress stopped him before he could continue, "Hold on. You're telling me that you wandered brain-dead throughout China for days, and no one noticed you? Not one person?"

Tai Lung smiled at her confusion, "Brain-dead sounds a bit harsh, but I'll give it to you. Yes, people saw me, but news of my death was moving faster than I was. Snow leopards are far from common in China, but we are around. Everyone just assumed that I was a member of a very unfortunate species for the time. Anyway, I decided to move north to Siberia where I could blend in a bit easier. I spent about a year there working in a city guard. When I had the money, I bought a part of a shipbuilding business, and bought the one you're standing on.

"As the money kept coming in from that business, I bought into a few others. That's when I picked up these men to sail this ship for me, and kept moving up and down the coast to pick up my shares. That's what we were doing when you showed up, dumb as it was to arrange a drop off a few miles away from the Valley."

Tigress was a bit surprised that he was just floating about for the last year, but one question still lingered in her mind, "You said that you have a darkness in you that you couldn't explain to Shifu. What was it?"

Tai Lung opened his mouth to answer, hesitated, and turned away from her. He spoke softly, almost sorrowfully, "That's a part of the story that I don't think you're ready to hear. Might be that I'm just not ready to tell it, I suppose." He turned back toward her, "Perhaps another time, I'll tell you. And hopefully under different circumstances."

Tigress was hoping for more than that, to finally find out why he ruined her life under...their father, but instead simply looked back out to the sea. "So," she began, "what's your plan if you escape us?"

Tai Lung only smirked. "Tigress, there's only one way that this can end now that you've found me, and it isn't an escape. I'm going to die soon, there's no way around that. I might be able to make it on the run for a while, but I'll only be holding off the inevitable." He turned toward Tigress, suddenly serious, "I take some level of comfort in knowing that my time is up. I can only hope to tie up a few loose ends before I move on to whatever comes next."

Tigress was stunned to hear this from him. The man who was not only known for his self-confidence, but for his willingness to do anything in order to self-preserve. She felt the strangest urge to try and bring some comfort to the spotted cat, to offer him some level of hope. However, she still had her doubts about his sincerity. Do not forget what he's done to the Valley. To Shifu. To you. He knows full well that he can escape, no one has known that he still lives for two years! And yet...there was true sadness in those eyes. Conflicted, she could only stand in silence. Tigress found herself saying the only thing she could come up with, "I hope you do also."

The felines stood at the rail of the ship, staring out into the vastness of the open sea. Into the black of the night. And at each other, one trying desperately to reach out while the other tried not to feel it.


	6. Chapter 6

Tigress lay awake in Yú's bed, since she was sound asleep in...Tai's. The snow leopard was asleep on the floor by the bed, because he apparently trusted her not to kill him more than he trusted her not to escape. Smart man. She knew by the end of their talk earlier that night that she wouldn't be able to finish him off, regardless of how easy he insisted on making it.

She leaned over the edge of the bed to glance at him. He looked much younger in his sleep, less hardened and more innocent. She knew full well how true that was. Tai Lung's innocence had left him over two decades before then. Still, she watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath, wondering what had changed him into what he was.

He began to stir, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. His body became rigid, each muscle tensing as his breathing suddenly became labored. His words became more clear by the second, and Tigress felt herself pale. "Can't breathe. Can't breathe. Help me, please! Can't breathe!"

Tigress jumped from the bed and moved to his side. "Tai, look at me. Look at me Tai!" She noticed in her panic that his eyes were still shut as he thrashed on the floor. She sighed in relief, and jabbed the restless snow leopard in the side to wake him.

Tai Lung sat up with a start. "Can't breathe!" He practically yelled before realizing what had occurred. It didn't take him long to notice the tiger kneeling next to him, and he smiled apologetically. "Ah, just a nightmare. Sorry for waking you, Tigress. And...erm...thanks for the help. I'd have rolled around for half the night if you hadn't stopped me."

She nodded, understanding. "It's alright, I was still awake." She considered him for a moment before asking, "Does...that...happen often?"

Tai Lung chuckled softly at her pseudo concern. "Much more often than I'd like, truth be told."

Tigress gave an internal sigh. I'm going soft. Don't forget who this is, and why you're stuck in the middle of nowhere. "Want to talk about it?"

He raised an eyebrow, and considered the question. "Well, if you're in the mood for another little story, I suppose it couldn't hurt." Seeing her nod, he began. "In Chorh-Gom, the Anvil had set up explosives to be ignited in the event of my escape. The idea was to send enough rock down on top of me to keep me from reaching the gate.

"They usually changed the powder every year or so, to make sure it would work if it was...needed. If I recall, I had been immobile for about thirteen years by then. A couple of guards were up at the top of the prison, working on the device. Now, I didn't exactly have the greatest view, but I heard the explosion above me. Rubble started to hit the platform where I was chained down."

Tigress noticed the spotted cat's breathing quicken, and his pupils grow larger as he told his tale. "I remember hearing crashing above me. I found out later that the walkways across the cave were being destroyed as the stones fell. They didn't waste their time reaching me. One of the larger boulders hit the acupressure shell that was keeping me paralyzed, shattering it. Unfortunately, it neither missed me or killed me. It did manage to trap me, cutting off my breathing. I didn't have the strength to move the damned rock; that shell was designed to remove the chi from my body."

Tigress felt her stomach turn as she imagined herself trapped and suffocating. Little wonder he's still terrified by the memory. "That led pretty quickly to my first attempt to get out of that prison. I choked out a cry for help, and a few guards came to restrain me. They managed to slap on a pair of handcuffs, before moving the boulder off of my back. The fools should have tied down my legs while they were at it." Tai Lung smiled slightly at the memory.

"That was the first time in over a decade that I could move a bit. I didn't waste much time. Tried to make my way through the guards. Have you ever fought with your hands stuck together?"

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "I have not."

"Don't. Or rather, do. Couldn't hurt to practice it when you get back to the Palace, might save you someday. I had not, and that became rather clear rather quickly. My arguably pitiful attempt to get out of there ended with a particularly solid war hammer to the back of my head. Could I see a paw?"

She gave him an odd look before offering him her right. He guided her arm to the back of his head, and she gasped. Holy hell, they dented his skull! "Gods Tai, can nothing kill you?

"Nine lives?"

Tigress found herself laughing softly, and caught herself. What are you doing? You don't laugh! Control yourself, for gods' sake! She stopped herself, and Tai Lung gave her a warm smile, seeming to read her thoughts.

"Anyway, thanks for listening. It's not too often that I talk about those years, but...it seems to help some."

"Sure, sure. Besides, you were going to wake the rest of the ship if I didn't shut you up." She stood to try and sleep, but turned instead. He seems a bit vulnerable right now. If he's going to talk, it will be tonight. "Could I ask you something?"

"You can ask whatever you like, but I won't promise an answer to every question."

She decided to take a chance. "Where are you bringing me?"

The snow leopard sighed with relief. "Now that, I can answer. While I can't say exactly, we're just going to keep going north until I feel comfortable enough to lose my striped safety net." He grinned at Tigress' glare. "What? There are worse nicknames out there."

She ignored his jape. "Then what happens?"

He squinted slightly, and answered, "A most sincere apology, but I'm not going to tell you where I'll be staying so you can break down my front door and drag me out kicking and squealing. No no no, I see that look in your eye. I don't care how much you'd like to see it. If I can even make it that far, you all can find me yourselves."

Shifu, Po, and the Furious...Four sat around a small fire to rest for the night. Most were against stopping, namely the Dragon Warrior, but Shifu pointed out that they could make more ground after a hot meal and a brief sleep. Po was working diligently over a pot of boiling water, trying to throw together a batch of soup on the go. Most of the others were talking amongst themselves.

"I just don't understand it. The Wuxi Finger Hold destroys the victim. It was literally created so that no one could defend against it!" Viper and Crane were trying to figure out just how their friend's captor was still among the living.

"I wouldn't believe it either if I hadn't fought him. Twice."

Monkey and Mantis were sparring lightly off to the side, while Shifu made a futile effort to meditate. Po wasn't in the mood to talk or train.

It's my fault that she's gone. Everyone thought that Tai Lung was dead because I told them. I must have done something wrong, or he'd be dead, right? Gods, he better not hurt Tigress! Po had felt an odd sort of friendship with the leader of the Five ever since they infiltrated Gongmen City. Shifu broke into his thoughts.

"Students! You should all rest while we can. We may not stop again until we can locate Master Tigress. Eat, and sleep. We will leave at dawn." Po's guilt stuck with him long into the night. Had the Masters of the Jade Palace known that Tigress and Tai Lung were only a few miles away, they wouldn't have felt such distress.

"Tell me about the Dragon Warrior," Tai Lung said, trying to move the conversation away from his plans.

"Po? What about him?" Tigress was instantly suspicious of the larger feline's intent.

Tai Lung shrugged, "Not sure exactly. Where did he train before falling into the middle of Oogway's ceremony?"

She laughed at his assumption. "Train? The first time Po trained in Kung Fu was at the Palace. He's Mr. Ping's adopted son."

The leopard's face fell at the first half of her answer, and he attempted to piece together the second. "Ping, Ping, where do I know that name from?" He looked like he'd been punched in the stomach when the answer came to him. "Ping...the noodle duck?"

Tigress smirked, a small victory in Tai Lung's presence. "Hey, I know that face! That's the one I made when Oogway chose him!"

"The noodle duck's adopted son was chosen as the Dragon Warrior, without any previous training-"

Tigress interrupted the fuming snow leopard. "And then he handed you your ass if I recall."

Tigress noticed the fur on the back of Tai's neck stand on end, as his claws found the floor. His voice dripped with venom when he retorted, "I had spent twenty years rotting away paralyzed, as a device strapped to my back consumed nearly every ounce of my energy. After I fought a thousand guards, climbing up a prison that was caving in around me. After I ran the entire night only to find the famed Furious Five standing in my way! After defeating all of you, and running for the rest of that day! After defeating Shifu, that panda barely beat me!"

Tigress watched his rant, poised to fight Tai Lung if he got any more out of hand. Was it something I said? He softened considerably after that last remark, finishing, "Po only beat me after I opened the Scroll to find my reflection. Everything I had worked for, everything that I lived for came crashing down on me as I saw a blank...mirror."

She knew that she had crossed a line, regardless of who she was talking to. She knew that Tai had existed solely to earn the Dragon Scroll, and it was almost cruel to taunt him about it. "I'm sorry. I know what you mean, it was what I was working toward for years of my life. Then Po comes flying in, right in front of Master Oogway's finger."

He gave her a sad smile. "Tigress, I hope with every fiber of my being that you don't understand. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Tigress got the sense that he was no longer referring to Po, or maybe even the Dragon Scroll for that matter. He gave her little time to ponder what he had said. "I need a drink. Should I bring two glasses, or do you play by Shifu's rules even when he's not around?"

She raised an eyebrow, and responded, "No, one will do."

He laughed, "Oh Tigress, you're too much like I was for your own good."

The eyebrow didn't move. "I doubt that. I would never do the things you did, Tai Lung."

"One, what did I say about calling me that? Two, let me ask you a few questions. Have you ever been with a man?"

The nerve on this one...who does he think he is? "That's your question?"

"One of a few. Well, have you?"

"No. What are you trying to prove here?"

"That we were quite alike at one time. I think we've established that you don't drink, so that makes two. Next question, do you read outside of the Palace library?"

That was just an odd question. Why would she? The Jade Palace's library was known for being extensive. "No? Why is that one of the things that we would have in common?"

He only smirked. "That explains quite a lot actually. Why don't you ask our dear father why that's relevant when you see him. I'm going to get that drink, you're sure you'll pass?" She nodded, and he left the room. Talking to Tai might be helpful if he would just give a full answer for once. One of these days, I'll get him to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you think we'll run into trouble on the road, Tai?"

He chuckled at the tiger's hope for action. "Considering that our job is to retrieve an artifact from Master Snow Leopard, I doubt it. There's a reason that Oogway chose this for your first mission."

The other brother decided to chime in, "You never know, Tai. The villagers mentioned bandits on this trail. We might actually end up having to finally use all this training!"

"The villagers talked about one group of bandits that were in the area months ago. No one in their right mind would stick around a place like this for that long. You know, if you two are itching so badly for a fight, I'd be happy to hand you your tails when we set up camp for the night."

Both tigers grinned at his challenge. "Deal," the twins naturally replied in unison.

Tai Lung woke relieved. The gods are good today. I'm not usually lucky enough to wake up that early on. The relief slowed when the spotted feline sat up to a splitting headache. Right. The other reason I don't drink. He rested his head gently on the pillow, before promptly realizing what he had just done. I went to bed on the floor...oh hell. I take it back, the gods mean for me to die a painful death today. His silent musings were confirmed with a glance to his right, and toward a, thankfully, sleeping Tigress.

Get up slowly. No one needs to know about this. Especially her. That was, of course, the exact moment that his striped captive snapped awake.

She looked at him with eyes bulging. She greeted him with an, admittedly justified, yell. "What the hell are you doing?"

He panicked, holding out his hands defensively. "I am so sorry. I swear, I don't even remember waking up in the night." He paled as another possibility struck him. "Erm...did I...do...anything...in the night that I will severely regret?"

It took Tigress a moment to recognize just what he would be regretting. She managed a wicked grin through her rage. "Tai Lung. If you had, you would have been sterilized by now."

He sighed with relief, though less than discreetly crossed his legs after her...disturbing answer. "I really don't drink," he tried to explain.

Tigress smirked. "I can tell. You had three shots and then collapsed on the floor. What I'd like to know us when you decided that it was a good idea to climb into bed with me."

Tai Lung seemed to find something fascinating on the ceiling. "I swear, I don't remember a moment of that. Actually, pretty much everything after that second drink is rather blurry."

She shook her head. "Are you going to get up?"

He realized that he was still sitting next to her, and managed to stammer something to the affirmative. After practically leaping from the bed, he tried to escape the situation. "I'm...ahh...going to make sure everything is in order up top. Feel free to explore, although there's really not much to see."

Tigress stood, and she wasn't going to let him off without one last jab at his pride. "You know, I never took you for being timid."

He shook his head with a small smile. "Cut me a break, would you? You know, there are only four people that I've ever been able to say that I loved in my life? That I could truly open up to? And right now, one's trying to find and kill me, two are dead, I hope. The fourth is Yú, but that's a different sort of relationship. Trust me, outside of them, I'm only smooth when I'm feeling really good about the situation. This is not one of those times."

Although that was one of the more depressing comments that the snow leopard had made so far, something about it struck Tigress as odd. "Why would you wish two of them dead? Who are they?"

His face fell, and he turned to leave. "Old friends. They're old friends. And the alternative to their deaths is something that makes even me sick."

Tigress couldn't let him leave with yet another question unanswered. "Tai, come back here."

He walked back into the room, and stared at the floor. "What is it, Tigress?"

"What could they be doing that would make you wish for their deaths?"

Still staring at the ground, he answered softly. "Do you hate me for the things I've done?"

The question took her by surprise. Yes. Yes I do. You brought death and destruction to the Valley of Peace. You turned on the people that trusted you, that cared about you. You brought pain to Shifu, and made my life a living hell. And when he finally finds peace, after thinking that you died, you turn up alive. But...damn you with your sad side. If you would give me one reason to believe that not every word out of your mouth is manipulative, you might have a hope. "Yes. No...I don't know what the hell to make of you, Tai."

He nodded. "I understand. You're conflicted, and I'm not making it any easier for you. But that's a bit beside the point. Do you wish I had died? Do you wish that Oogway had killed me instead of sticking me in Chorh-Gom?"

"I...I don't know."

"I do. Every damned day in that prison, I wished that Oogway hadn't shown me 'mercy'. He wanted to show me mercy, he should have finished me twenty-two years ago. My point is that there are things out there that can cause a man to deserve death. There are also things out there that an honorable man should choose death over."

With that, he left, and Tigress stood more confused than ever. She followed Tai Lung to the main deck, to find Yú climbing across the ropes by the main mast. She spotted Tai speaking to Huang, and she made her way to him. The two finished speaking, and he turned to see her.

"Gods, do I have a second shadow now? I'm not talking about them anymore!"

She ignored the outburst. "Are you aware that your daughter is a couple stories up at the moment?"

He smirked. "She's fine. Her village fished, Yú lived on ships. We could probably make it around just the two of us. All I'd have to do is turn the wheel and drop the anchor stones."

The cats heard a deafening crack and Tai cursed as the ship jolted. He looked up in horror as he heard a scream from above them. Yú dangled between the two masts on a rope that was quickly fraying on both ends.

He looked at Tigress, pleading. "Can you hold my weight?"

She would have been offended if the situation wasn't as dire. "Yes. What do you need?"

"Climb to the rope on the center mast, and hold it. I'll get her and come to you."

She nodded, and they moved to opposite ends of the ship. They both ascended quickly, and

Tai Lung began to climb slowly onto the rope as Tigress found her grip.

He tried to reassure the panther cub as he drew nearer. "It's alright, Yú. Just hang on for another moment and I'll be there. It'll be okay, I promise." She nodded, unsure, and he finally managed to reach the cub. She climbed onto his shoulders, and he began to make his way back to his side of the rope.

Tigress felt the tension in the rope lessen, but had no time to shout a warning. Tai had managed to get Yú onto the mast when he felt it as well. He futilely grasped for the pole as the rope snapped from under him, and he fell from near the top of the mast. Tigress looked on in horror as she watched the snow leopard hit the deck with a sickening pop. He cried out in pain, and she realized that his leg was bent nearly sideways at the knee. She made sure that Yú was making her way down before she did the same.

He groaned and demanded a stick from one of the men nearby. When he left, he ordered several others to move below the deck, to do what, Tigress was unsure.

When the first man returned, Tai accepted the stick and examined his knee. By then, Tigress had reached him. "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her with a pained sneer. "Great, never better. Does this look dislocated or fractured to you?"

"How am I supposed to know? We have a healer in the Valley, I never learned this kind of thing!"

He recoiled in shock. "What? Forget it, I'm going with dislocated." He placed the stick sideways into his mouth, and bit down as he moved his leg near its proper position. The stick broke when he put the bone back into place, but sighed with relief as the pain began to subside.

"Better. Where's Yú?"

The girl appeared from behind Tigress, who hadn't noticed her. "I'm here, Tai. I'm okay."

She ran to him, and he hugged her tightly. Tigress couldn't make out what was said, but soon Tai was standing carefully and making his way to the wheel.

Tigress met him there, noting that he stood on one foot. "What the hell is happening to the ship?"

The fur on his neck was on end, as he replied sardonically. "Well, let's see. We're in the process of sinking from the hole that I'm sure formed from that rock. They're trying to patch it before we drown, and I'm taking us to shallow water. Also, my leg hurts like hell."

Crane returned to the other masters of the Jade Palace. "Looks like there's another clearing about two hours out. Should we stop again?"

Shifu slowed his pace to consider the question. "We'll decide when we get there. Did you see anything else of interest?"

Crane shook his head. "No, nothing on land or sea that I could spot."

Viper felt sick. She was the one person in the Jade Palace that Tigress could almost confide in, and she missed her friend. Beyond that, she feared for her safety in the hands of Tai Lung. I don't even understand how he's alive! And if he's using Tigress as a hostage to buy his safety, can we risk losing her to stop him? Can we even stop him if we try?

Mantis took a less emotional approach to the issue from his perch on Monkey's shoulder. "Crane, how are the winds on the water?"

Crane glanced back toward the insect. "Strong. Of course the winds are strong for days straight the one time that we can't afford for them to be. If they weren't, Tai Lung couldn't very well stay ahead of us."

"In that case, I don't think that we can afford to stop. If he's gaining ground constantly, we can't let ourselves rest. If we're not moving, he'll only be that much farther ahead."

Everyone seemed to agree, as they continued to press north, hopefully toward their friend and worst enemy.

Tai Lung had run his ship into the shore to prevent the water from flowing in freely. The majority of his men had gone into the nearby forest to cut enough wood to patch the hull. Until it was repaired, he was stuck waiting. I don't stand a chance if the rescue party should show up while we're here. If we were in the water, Master Crane would have to fly out the other warriors one at a time. That, I could deal with, even with Tigress coming at me as well. Still, battling the entirety of the Jade Palace would be one hell of a way to go out.

He stood in his cabin, examining his bookcase, still flustered from his little chat with Tigress, and in pain from his fall. Shifu, you sly bastard. You actually managed to cover it up for two decades? Given, even you don't know everything. Still, her entire life, and you managed to hide at least ten years before her birth. Impressive, if you weren't lying through your teeth to your daughter.

The door opened, breaking into his thoughts. He raised an eyebrow at the tiger. "Glad to see that we're past knocking."

She returned the gesture. "You said I could move about the ship. I'm exercising the ability."

"You could go on land if you'd like. Hell, go find your friends for all I care."

Tigress recoiled at his remark. "Are you serious?"

He shrugged. "Sure. We're stuck here for a while anyway, and I'd like you to have a chance of finding your way back to the Valley. Having you here will do me little good now that we're stuck on land."

She shifted her feet, put in an awkward position. "So...that's it? I leave, you leave, and the hunt begins?"

"I suppose that's how it must be."

Tigress was blown away. Something is up with him. What is he playing at? We hit a rock and it's time to go? There has to be more to it than that. Though it's not like asking him will get me anywhere.

Seeing few other options, she opted to try it anyway. "Why would you let me go right now?"

He shrugged, and looked at her, curious. "Have you found inner peace, Tigress?"

Oh good, let's play this game again. I ask a question, he answers with questions, and I get no answer. I'll never understand him. "Why do you ask?"

"Just answer my question, you should know how this works by now."

Tigress glared, and only then got a decent look at him. He looked...tired. Exhausted, maybe. Sure as hell not his usual arrogant, sarcastic self. "No."

"Do you know why?"

"No. Why?"

He threw his hands up in the air. "Some do, some don't. I'm leading into an answer to your question. I haven't either."

She sensed that he wanted her to ask. "Why not?"

He seemed to study her expression, searching for something. "I don't fear death. Men like me don't usually live to a ripe old age anyway. But there is one thing about my death that terrifies me. I'm afraid to die as people see me now. A traitor, a monster even."

Tigress sat down at the table, and Tai Lung sat down next to her. "All I need is one person...just...one person to see me. To change their mind about me. Then I will have found peace."

He smiled softly, sorrowfully. "That's the real reason that I kept you here. I knew once people realized that I was still alive, they'd do everything to change that. I knew that my time was running out to find peace. I thought that out of anyone, I would be able to reach you. So, I tried. I know I haven't told you much, but I can't bring myself to take away that much from you. Or risk losing your interest in listening to what I have to tell."

Tigress was speechless. No, he can't be serious. Tai Lung is not reaching out to you to fulfill some long running last wish. Please don't let him be serious. Please...please. All these years, you've been trying to pick up his mess, while somehow still living in his shadow. You cannot do this to yourself. Can I do this to him?

Both cats' heads snapped to the door as a yell came from the shore. Tai Lung hobbled to his weapons rack, picking up a sword. Tigress leapt to her feet, preparing to defend herself against the now armed snow leopard. Her heart fell when he offered her the handle.

"Do it."

It didn't take her long to realize what 'it' was. "Tai, it doesn't have to be like this," she nearly begged the snow leopard, who was now facing away from her, eyes to the ceiling and neck exposed.

"Time's up, Tigress. They're here."

Roughing up a bandit or two brought some relief to Po. Stress eating wasn't really an option under the circumstances, and he knew that he was helping out someone in the future from their dirty work.

The feeling was improved upon greatly when Crane came over to check on him. "Oh gods, this is one of Tai Lung's bandits! They must be close!"

Shifu ran over to the pair. He practically shouted, "What?"

Crane nodded to confirm. "This is one from the ship. Tigress is close."

Moments later, the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and Master Shifu burst into the clearing to find Tai Lung's ship, and nearly all of his men. However, no one saw the snow leopard himself.

"Tai, I will not kill you. There are other ways!"

He shook his head. "I told you before, this only ends in my death. And it's going to look really bad for you if you're wandering around the ship with me. You need to look like you just freed yourself and killed me."

I've lost my mind. If anyone finds out about this, you're as dead as he's trying to be. "There's another way."

He turned to face her, the fear evident on his face. "Go. I can buy you some time. Get ahead of us, go somewhere hidden. Make a life for yourself, please!"

Tai Lung stood with his mouth agape. "You can't...Tigress, I can't let you do that."

She nodded, sure in her ludicrous choice. "I am. We don't have time to argue about it."

He ran his hands through the fur on his head. "I can't make any ground with Yú. It would never work. Besides, she...doesn't know about...me. If I go on the run with her...Tigress, I can't do that to her."

"It's better than losing her second father. You can get away from us, and have a decent start."

"Tigress, I..." He stopped, and held her in an oddly warm embrace, considering the circumstances. He whispered, his voice trembling, "Thank you."

She pulled away after a moment. "You're welcome. Now get supplies. I'll get Yú, and bring her here.

He nodded, and moved about the room for a bag. She made her way below deck to find the girl, and get her out before her friends reached them. When she came back up, Tai Lung looked ready to go. He pulled her aside.

"Tigress...I can never thank you enough for this. I...I don't deserve this."

She smiled at the snow leopard. "You might be right. But I think you're wrong. Good luck, Tai Lung."

He nodded. "Will I see you again?"

"I have a feeling that our paths might cross again. Now go, they'll be here soon."

He limped outside the cabin with Yú, but turned back toward her. "Tigress, when you get back to the Valley...ask around about the Zhang brothers." With that, he slipped outside and climbed down the side of the ship. Tigress walked to the side, only to find that they had disappeared in the waves.


	8. Chapter 8

Tigress quickly turned her attention from the water to the bandits rushing off of the ship to her friends that were now well into the clearing. Most of them had made their way to the rapidly advancing warriors, and Tigress was quick to follow. She threw a savage elbow at the first crocodile that she met, who fell to the ground in a heap. The master tore her way through the bandits with a ferocity unmatched by any of the other animal styles.

The others were having little trouble dealing with Tai Lung's crew. Monkey was busy keeping two wolves at bay with his staff, landing dangerous strikes whenever the opportunity presented itself. Viper and Crane seemed to be working together in an effort to bring down a larger group of eight. Crane would fly in a circle around the group, ensuring that they were contained, while Viper wreaked havoc from the inside.

A pair of boars were thrashing uncontrollably, which could only be the work of Mantis. Po never ceased to find success in all things unorthodox, currently causing two of his opponents to fight one another as he dodged their attacks. Shifu was making quick work of several of the bandits using his staff as well.

When the dust had settled, several dozen bandits lay spread about the beachhead, and Tigress reunited with her comrades. Their greetings came as a torrent.

"Tigress! Thank the gods you're alive!" Viper managed to coil herself around the feline's leg, in her best attempt at a hug.

Crane's was the next voice she heard. "Thank the gods, you're okay. Where is that spotted son of a-"

Crane was cut off when Po rushed forward, knocking into him and embracing Tigress. "Tigress, are you alright? I was afraid that we'd lost you!"

Monkey managed to find his way into her line of sight after Po...detached himself. "Tigress,

I'm so sorry. I was out of position, I couldn't see what was happening. I take the blame for this, and I can never apologize enough."

Mantis appeared on Monkey's shoulder. "Tigress, I'm glad you're alright. Where did Tai Lung go?"

Shifu spoke only when the commotion had died down slightly. Tigress noted that when he spoke, he sounded...tense. Understandable, I suppose. He did just recently hear of his problem's survival. Still, the feeling that she felt at the sight of her father was different. How, she was unsure.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Seeing her nod, he sighed with relief. However, his face fell almost instantly. "Where is Tai Lung?"

Tigress took a quick breath. You can handle this. You can't afford not to, and neither can Tai. "I don't know. He's not on the ship, I searched it when I saw you all coming." She tried to put on a look of puzzlement. "Actually...we've been here since yesterday morning, but I haven't seen him since then." She was a bit disturbed by how easily the lie came, but she figured that it worked in her favor. Don't forget why you're doing this.

Shifu seemed to believe her story. Based on his reaction, she wasn't sure if that was a terribly good thing. "What? If he's been gone since then, he'll be long gone already! Why didn't you escape if Tai Lung had left?"

Tigress lowered her head. "Forgive me, Master. I was not aware that he was gone. Tai Lung left guards posted. I had no access to the upper deck to see what was occurring outside of the cabin he put me in."

Shifu looked her over, noticing something off about his daughter. She's tense. She was Tai Lung's prisoner, that's to be expected, I suppose. Still, she's been left with only these sub-par bandits for guards, and she didn't realize it?

He sighed, and looked out at the mess of bandits around them. "You're sure that you are alright, Tigress?"

"Yes, Master Shifu."

"Very good. Crane, fly to the nearest town and alert the guard of these bandits. Try and hire a few men to sail this ship to the Valley of Peace. The Jade Palace might have some need of it later." At Crane's bow and departure, Shifu turned back to Tigress. "Tigress, do you have any idea as to where Tai Lung might have gone?"

Where would you not go, Tai? Where can I send us to buy you a few days? The answer hit her, and she feigned horror. "The Valley. The Valley is undefended! He must have gone there, knowing that you would all be away. He has a day's lead on us!"

For two days, the masters of the Jade Palace scrambled to make their way back to the Valley of Peace before Tai Lung would arrive. They breathed a collective sigh of relief when they found everything as they'd left it. They were greeted warmly as they entered the center of the town by nearly everyone there. Not only were the warriors well liked, they were also rather reclusive. A sighting of all of them was a rare treat for many. Shifu led his students quickly to the Jade Palace, in an effort to plan for the presumed attack.

When they finally reached the barracks, Po set out to prepare a meal for the half-starved warriors. Shifu would waste little time. "Tigress, come with me please. We have much to discuss."

She bowed quickly and followed the red panda to the Hall of Warriors. He led her to the Moon Pool, and sat. He nodded at the floor next to him, indicating for Tigress to sit as well. She did, and he spoke. "Tigress, we haven't had a chance to speak since we found you. Are you certain that you are alright?"

Tigress met his concerned gaze. "Yes, Master. I'm fine."

He sighed with relief, and continued. "I am glad to hear you say that. Now, were you able to learn anything from your time there? Anything that might help us find who has been helping Tai Lung to survive?"

She hesitated, knowing the danger that the question held if not answered carefully. "Very little. He mentioned going north of the Valley after Po defeated him, but beyond that he spoke very little of his past."

Shifu nodded, seeming to accept her answer. He thought for a brief moment before speaking again. "Was he able to secure any information about the Palace, or the Valley?"

"No."

"Excellent. We must be prepared for him to arrive at any moment. The citizens must be ready to evacuate again, but they cannot learn of Tai Lung's survival."

Her father's reaction surprised Tigress. "Why wouldn't we alert them of the danger?"

"If they find out, it will cause a mass panic, which we cannot afford. The Valley of Peace is rarely threatened, and if the people of the Valley lose faith that we can protect them, they will leave. If they learn that Tai Lung survived the Dragon Warrior at his full strength, there is little hope for any of them if he comes here."

"If we cannot stop him, wouldn't it be better to warn the citizens?"

Shifu shook his head. "We can stop Tai Lung. The seven of us are stronger than ever before." He nodded at her with what was meant to be assurance. It only made Tigress' stomach turn. "I promise you, if Tai Lung returns, I will personally see to it that he does not survive."

After a moment in silence, Shifu rose. "You may go, I'm sure you're as hungry as the rest."

She bowed and turned to leave before remembering something that Tai had said on the ship. "Master, may I ask you something freely?"

He looked up at her with concern. "Of course, Tigress. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "When Tai Lung was speaking with me, he mentioned that you didn't allow your students to read outside of the Jade Palace's library. He also said that I should ask you why that is."

Shifu's face fell from concerned to shocked, as his eyes grew wider. She noticed that he bit the inside of his lip nervously before he answered. "Well, the Jade Palace holds one of the largest collections in all of China! Besides, Oogway saw to its selection himself." His nerves seemed to fade as he spoke. "I only ask that my students read here because I know that this place holds the truth. Other materials contain falsities that are of little use to us."

Tigress nodded. "Thank you, Master Shifu. I'm not certain why I felt the need to ask." He was more sure of his answer when he was offering to sacrifice himself to Tai. Point snow leopard. But what could Shifu have to hide?

With one confused and the other flustered, they made their way back to the barracks for a hot meal.

He smiled at the prospect of a sparring match. But that would have to wait. They had another eight miles to cover that day, and stopping to fight would do them little good.

By nightfall, the three cats had set up their canvas tents and lit a small fire. After enjoying a light dinner of soup, the tigers took to opposite sides of Tai Lung. He never turned down the chance to take on a challenge, which the, albeit green, warriors on either side of him rarely failed to provide in their training.

When pitted against a master of Leopard Style, a tiger stood little chance. Leopard was designed to best Tiger in a fight between evenly matched fighters. Two tigers made for a more interesting match.

He was about to begin the fight, but Chéng beat him to it. "Ready, Spots?"

Tai smirked. "I'm already going to beat you, Chéng. You don't need to piss me off."

Hēi took the liberty of answering for him. "He's ready. Let's go!"

All three felines set their feet, with Tai Lung preparing to defend against two attackers. The tigers lunged at him simultaneously, but Hēi stumbled. Tai turned his attention to Chéng, before noticing that the other twin had stopped, and was looking past him. Tai Lung turned around to see Hēi stand, only to crumple to the ground.

He sat up, and ran his fingers through his fur. Seriously, twice in a few days? This is just getting cruel. Tai Lung stood, and made his way into the kitchen. It was before dawn, but Jiù was already up. He moved silently next to the cheetah. "I should go, before she wakes up."

The golden pelted feline turned, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Oh, right. You're sure about this Tai?"

"It's what's best for everyone. Besides, it's not like I'm leaving her on the doorstep. She'll have a better life here than I could ever give her. What about you? Are you sure you three want this?"

He nodded. "Absolutely. For you, and for her. Are you sure that I can't do anything to help you out?"

Tai smiled sadly, and grabbed his friend's shoulder. "You've done more for me than I could have ever asked for. I can never repay you for all of it. It would be a crime to ask for more."

The smaller cat returned the smile. "Don't forget, I said the same thing twenty-four years ago. I'm just paying the debt." He seemed to struggle to find his next words. "Am I going to see you again, Tai?"

"Last time you asked me that, I said no, but I spent last night in your guest room. I'm afraid to see what happens if I say yes."

Both men laughed softly, before shaking hands and parting ways. Tai Lung debated going back to see Yú one last time, but decided against it. This is hard enough as it is. No need to make it worse. He started on the dirt path leading south, alone.

After inhaling a second serving of Po's dumplings, Shifu made the announcement that there would be no training that day. He recommended that the students rest, and many did. After Tigress answered endless questions about Tai Lung from the rest of the Five and Po, most of which were less truth than lies, she decided instead to go down into the Valley.

There were only a few people that she had made a point of talking to in the past years. Only one of them would have been around three decades before then. Tigress found herself at Mr. Ping's shop during rush hour, but she managed to make her way to the counter. The goose was rushing about inside his kitchen, preparing dozens of dishes. He came to a halt when he noticed her. "Master Tigress, it's an honor! How can I help you?"

"It's nothing. I just needed to ask a question. Not a pressing matter, you're clearly very busy. Is it alright if I come back later?"

"Nonsense! I'm never too busy for a member of the Jade Palace! Please, come inside."

She was ushered into the kitchen as Ping placed a sign signaling a break. He led her to the back storage room. "So, what might I help you with?"

Tigress was a bit nervous to ask, for fear of the answer. You wanted the truth, and it's standing in front of you. " What do you know about the Zhang brothers?"

Ping raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Anything would be helpful."

"Shifu didn't tell you about them?"

She shook her head.

"Oogway?"

She repeated the gesture.

"Curious. Nevermind, then. The Zhang brothers, let me think. Not very much, I'm afraid. They mostly kept to themselves. They trained under Master Oogway for a few years at the Jade Palace. Beyond that, I don't know very much."

Tigress sighed. She had hoped for a longer answer than that. An idea struck her. "Do you know how they might be related to Tai Lung's life?"

The goose seemed to sadden after her question. "Unfortunately, yes. Tai Lung murdered them."


	9. Chapter 9

Tigress' eyes widened in shock at Ping's answer. "He what?"

The goose wore a pained expression, visibly struggling to speak of the memory. "Tai Lung and the brothers left the Valley on a request from Master Oogway. If I recall, it was the first time that the twins had left the Valley on a mission. Tai Lung killed them on the road, and returned to the Valley days later. He destroyed much of the Valley, and went up to the Jade Palace to take the Dragon Scroll."

Ping shook his head slightly. "A shame really. I never did meet the Zhangs, but Tai Lung was always a pleasant presence in the Valley. Very friendly, very kind. Such a waste." He seemed to snap out of his reminiscing when a customer called from the counter. Tigress had to smile at the goose's priorities. "But, enough of such unpleasantries. Is there anything else I might help you with?"

Tigress had been listening intently to the story of that day; Shifu and Oogway neglected to talk about it for her entire life. More secrets, Shifu? And Oogway as well? How much have they been hiding over the years? She realized that Ping had asked a question. "My apologies, I was lost in the story. No, thank you. And thank you for taking the time to speak with me."

Ping smiled brightly. "My pleasure! Anything for a master of the Jade Palace."

She stood to leave, and he shouted as she walked into his dining space. "Say hello to Po for me!"

She smiled, and nodded. "I will, Mr. Ping."

Tigress took her time ascending the stairs leading to the Palace, giving her time to think. How could Tai have killed them? Didn't he say that he only hoped that they had died? Wait...was he even talking about the Zhang brothers then? He mentioned the two that he wished dead long before he brought up the brothers. How did he manage to leave those two out of his sappy story? Though I shouldn't be surprised, considering how many others that he has murdered in cold blood. What I'd like to know is why Shifu never mentioned two former students that just happened to be killed by Tai Lung.

When she finally reached the top of the stairs, Tigress found her way to the Training Hall, with hopes to clear her thoughts. What if I was wrong about him? The possibility fueled her enough to destroy one of the swinging clubs. What if I let him loose to cause more destruction? How can I know that he was telling the truth about his actions in the last two years? The only support that he had to show for that story was Yú, and even then, he could have been using those bandits to raid villages while Yú was with him. Gods, don't let this have been a mistake. Moving on through the course, she spun, lauching a vicious kick at the nearest wooden warrior. Perhaps it would be best to question some of the men from his ship. I'll ask Shifu about going back north. Now I just need to find a way to ask without raising any suspicion from him. One of the dummy warriors clipped her shoulder, and she grimaced. This is getting me nowhere. Besides, at this rate, I'll break something before I'm able to relax.

Tigress left the Training Hall to find Shifu. She searched the Hall of Warriors and the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, with no success at either. After a thorough search of the remainder of the grounds, she found herself at a loss and exhausted. We have a day off once a decade. I should rest while I have the chance. Besides, Shifu will be back when I wake up again.

Tigress returned to the barracks to join the rest in a nap. Just as she entered the building, Shifu reached the top of the stairs and the Hall of Warriors. He entered the Hall to meditate. He found it impossible to relax, even slightly.

Tai Lung lives. Not only alive, but perhaps on his way here right now. How? How is he alive, and how did no one notice? How will we stop him if he returns? What if he does not? Well, that's a question easily answered. We have to find him now. But where to begin? He should be here by now if he was coming to the Valley. Is it even possible that he's actually running?

He remained troubled and still for hours. Eventually, his thoughts were interrupted by the door at the far end of the Hall opening. He turned to see Tigress walking toward him. He smiled softly and greeted her. "Tigress, hello again. Do you need something?"

Tigress shifted uncomfortably as she spoke. "Hello, Master. Yes, I wished to ask your permission to travel north to question the bandits we found working for Tai Lung."

Shifu raised an eyebrow, surprised. "I'm not certain that that is wise, considering that Tai Lung himself may show up at any moment."

Tigress nodded in false agreement, but continued. "I realize that the timing is far from ideal. However, I find it strange that he has yet to come with a day's lead and half a day since we returned. I worry that I may have been wrong in assuming that he would return here."

Shifu considered her, with a vague suspicion that she was hiding something. "Yes," he spoke slowly, "I reached a...similar conclusion. However, I feel that it is unwise to leave with the possibility of Tai Lung's return still a possibility. Perhaps in a few days, if all is quiet, I will send you to see if there is anything to be learned from the bandits."

Tigress nodded, bowed, and began to make her way to the door. He's going away from here, to do what only the gods know, and you're keeping me stuck here. Fantastic, really.

She jumped when she heard an overly loud knock on the door only feet from her. Her heart lept into her throat when an absurdly cheery voice called from the other side. "Daddy, I'm home."

Tigress looked back toward Shifu to find him with mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. He raced to the door as Tigress opened it. Tai Lung crouched back at the top of the stairs on his knees with his hands behind his head.

He grinned when he saw her. "Master Tigress! How nice it is to see you again!"

Mantis woke with a start at a shout from outside the barracks. He made his way to the door, and saw that the other students had also found their way into the hall, confusion written on every face. They jogged quickly from the building, and made their way up to the Hall of Warriors. The group stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the snow leopard kneeling in front of them, along with Shifu standing, fist raised, at his throat. Tai Lung turned his head slightly, and smiled brightly. "Oh good, everyone's here. Would you all mind moving in front of me? I would turn around, but I have a feeling that it will be seen as a threat if I move while Tigress is fetching a pair of handcuffs."

Shifu shouted from his attack stance, as they looked at him with uncertainty. "No! Do not move! Be ready to strike if he so much as flinches!"

Tai Lung spoke calmly. "Come now, Shifu, that just seems rude. I did just deliver myself to your doorstep. You could at least let me properly greet the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior!"

Just then, Tigress returned from the Training Hall with a pair of acupressure handcuffs. She barely acknowledged the other students as she handed the device to Shifu. He spoke before moving to place them. "Tigress, Crane, come here."

Crane seemed to snap out of his shock, and moved to Tai Lung's left while Tigress went to his right. Shifu accepted the handcuffs from Tigress. "Now, I'm going to put these on him. If he moves, or speaks, I want you to kill him. No exceptions."

He placed the handcuffs on the snow leopard's wrists behind his back, and locked them into place, earning a shudder from Tai Lung. Shifu continued to give orders to everyone present.

"You," he muttered to Tai Lung. "Stand up slowly."

He did, while managing to hold his tongue, and the red panda continued. "Now, to the Training Hall. The rest of you, follow closely and be prepared to fight."

They paraded the captive feline around the Palace grounds to make their way to the Training Hall. As they entered, his eyes widened. "This is new. When did you renovate?"

Shifu glared at him. "Did I not threaten to kill you if you spoke?"

Tai Lung only smirked. "Sweet Father, if you were going to kill me today, you wouldn't have wasted your time dragging me about for even this long."

Shifu shook his head with a scowl, and continued to one of the storage rooms near the back of the Hall. He opened one of the doors, and gestured inside. Tai Lung raised an eyebrow, and spoke dully. "My very own closet? Shifu, you shouldn't have! I'd have been perfectly comfortable sharing your quarters."

Shifu's glare returned. "This closet was made into a cell after Fenghuang's return here. It was created to hold especially...dangerous prisoners that we'd like to keep a secret from the public eye."

Tai Lung seemed to consider his words with mock seriousness. "Dangerous? You flatter me. In I go then?"

The red panda nodded, and beckoned the rest of the students to join him. Tai Lung stepped inside, and stood in the center of the small room. Shifu followed him, and attached a large shackle connected to a chain to each of his ankles. He glanced at Po. "Dragon Warrior," he began, deliberately using his title in front of the scowling snow leopard. "Give me that shackle," he continued, indicating toward a metal ring hanging from the ceiling on a much longer chain. Po came into the cell and handed Shifu the shackle. He attached it to Tai Lung's right wrist, and repeated the process on his left.

When he was reasonably secured, Shifu seemed to consider whether to take off the accupressure handcuffs. Tai Lung seemed to read his thoughts. "Shifu, believe it or not, I didn't turn myself in just too see if I could break out."

Crane spoke from outside the cell. "Then why are you here?"

The snow leopard raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I suppose we're diving right in. You may ask me any question, and I will answer it. However, I have three conditions before I speak a word."

Shifu looked up in frustration. "You are a prisoner, Tai Lung. You don't make conditions."

Tai Lung chuckled softly. "Shifu, Shifu, Shifu. I will create conditions, and you will all follow them to the letter. That is, if you hope to learn a thing from me."

Shifu's eyes burned with hatred. "Fine," he spat. "What do you propose?"

Tai Lung nodded, knowing that he'd gained leverage. "First, the immediate issue. I've spent far too long under the effects of accupressure. These handcuffs come off."

Seeing his former master nod, he continued. "Second, I will speak only if a single person is in the Training Hall at that time. Do not test my ability to tell who is where."

Shifu nodded, less certain than the first time. "Lastly, I will only speak to members of the Five. That means not you," pointing at Shifu, "and no panda."

"And why is that?"

He shrugged. "I have nothing to say to you, and I decline to speak to that excuse for a warrior that swiped my scroll out from under me."

Shifu nodded slowly. "I accept these terms. Is there anything else?"

"There is not."

"Very well. Food and water will be brought in a couple hours, and following every meal after that. Until then, settle in. One of the Five will be seeing you soon."

"I look forward to it."

After Shifu released the handcuffs, leaving him chained to the wall, the warriors left the small cell. Tai Lung noticed Tigress glance back with a strongly conflicted look. Confused? Probably. Angry? I'm betting on it. Apologetic? Doubtful. The cell door slammed shut, leaving only a short, yet long, rectangular slot in the door to let light in.

So, who will it be, Shifu? Who will you send in first?

He smiled in pure self-satisfaction. Let the game begin.


	10. Chapter 10

The residents of the Jade Palace walked grimly from the building, and Shifu closed the door to the Training Hall.

Monkey managed to speak first. "Gods save us, he's here."

Tigress' eyes were vacant, as she stared off into nothing in particular. "Yes, he is. What I'd like to know is why."

Crane nodded in agreement. "Should we send someone in there? Alone?"

Shifu shook his head, and spoke with a level of command rare even to him. "No. We will send someone in with Tai Lung after we eat. That will hopefully give us enough time to discuss what it is that we hope to accomplish here. And yes, we will comply with his conditions for the time being. If he has to speak to the five of you one at a time to give us the information that we all know he has, then I believe that that is a reasonable sacrifice."

The others nodded. Viper spoke up after a seemingly endless silence. "So...should we go to the barracks and discuss the plan? I feel like we should talk to him while he's willing to talk."

Shifu gave a curt nod, and the warriors paraded into the kitchen. Po began to work on a soup for that night's meal, while the others sat at the table. Mantis wasted little time. "Master Shifu, what is it that you would like us to ask Tai Lung?"

Shifu considered the question as his students listened attentively. "Find out why he is in the Valley. How he has survived the past two years. We must learn how he survived the Wuxi Finger Hold." He stopped to think for a moment before continuing. "It is vital for us to know if he and his men were responsible for the attacks on the coastal villages."

Po glanced at the red panda from his position near the cook fire. "Why is that important? I

mean, don't we have Tai Lung captured? That means problem solved, right?"

Shifu closed his eyes and shook his head with frustration. "First and foremost, having Tai Lung as a prisoner does not solve any of our problems. Second, I find it unlikely that he would be able to remain undetected for two years if he was raiding villages left and right. If he was not responsible, we must find those that are. Continuing, find out what he was doing near the Valley if he was not pillaging the coastal towns."

Much to everyone's surprise, Shifu seemed to be biting back the pain in his voice. The master had always been in great control of his emotions, and even the smallest slip was a sign of trouble. "Lastly, please attempt to learn whether he...regrets what he has done. I have to know if he still feels that he was in the right."

Most everyone avoided Shifu's gaze, with the exception of Tigress. Gods help you, Father. Not an hour ago you ordered me to kill Tai if he even spoke, and now you're looking for his apology? You need to choose a side of the spectrum if you hope to accomplish anything with

him. I suppose I do as well...

Po broke the tangible tension with several bowls of his noodle soup. The warriors ate in an uncomfortable silence. The quiet remained long after they had finished their meal.

Viper finally spoke up. "Well, should we get started? Someone should probably bring Tai Lung something to eat anyway."

Tigress nodded when Shifu made no move to answer. "Might as well. Anyone care to go first?"

Viper made an odd attempt to shrug without limbs. "I guess I will. I might need some help with the soup, but I'll speak to him."

Tigress volunteered quickly, earning a quizzical look from Shifu and Crane. She did her best

to ignore them. The pair left the barracks, one bearing a bowl of soup and a gourd filled with water.

When they reached the door to the Training Hall, Tigress spoke quietly. "Are you sure about this?"

Viper smiled slightly. "Nope. But, we're all going to question him, might as well get mine out of the way early."

Tigress nodded, and they entered. They made their way to Tai Lung's cell, and opened the lock on the door. When she swung it open, Tai Lung looked up and quickly stood. It was an odd sight, him sitting there. The chains on his hands wouldn't allow them to touch the ground, so he sat with his arms dangling above his head.

He bowed to the masters, and offered a friendly greeting. "Master Viper, it's an honor to meet you under non-lethal circumstances. Master Tigress, nice to see you again."

She growled, and he winced internally. She might just kill me when she comes to talk.

Viper might have saved his life then and there. "Tigress," she hinted, "he asked to speak to just one of us. Maybe give him those and head back to the barracks?"

She handed him the bowl and water jug without so much as a glance. Tigress stalked out of the room, and Viper smiled apologetically. "She's a bit tense. We all are, I guess."

Tai Lung chuckled softly. "I can't imagine why."

She's...friendly. Wasn't ready for friendly. I just need to make sure before I try anything stupid.

Ironically enough, Tai Lung's method of ensuring Viper's mentality could very well be suicide if something went wrong. Worse, he never was especially good at subtlety.

"How is your father?"

Viper recoiled in shock. "My father?"

Seeing his nod, she stammered, caught off guard. "Y-you knew m-my father?"

"He never mentioned that?" He nodded once, slowly. "Of course he didn't. Seems like all of China has tried to wipe away my existence. I trained under him in Snake for a few months. Good man, but never seemed to care for teaching. Or maybe he didn't care for me."

Viper sat in silence for a moment, trying to wrap her mind around what she'd been told. My father trained Tai Lung? How does that never come up? "He is well. Sorry, I'm just a bit surprised to hear that you learned from him. What were you doing learning Snake Style anyway?"

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mostly focused on Leopard Style, but I was trained in several others, at least briefly. Wait, are you saying that you're all trained in only one?"

Viper nodded in response. "How would you even learn an Animal Style other than your own?"

He shook his head in disgust. "I swear, no medical training and now this. Shifu is trying to get you all killed." A realization hit him like a stone wall, but he didn't speak it. Gods, Shifu, please don't let me be right. Even you couldn't...couldn't have lost all trust in your students after me.

He spoke again, trying to put the thought out of his mind. "I learned an adapted Snake. Hell, you could learn Leopard, but not naturally. Natural Styles look different than the adaptations, but the basis is similar for all species."

"Strange. I'll have to ask Shifu about that."

"How did he feel about you training in Kung Fu?"

"What?"

"What did your father think of you training?"

Viper studied the snow leopard, aprehensive about speaking of her past to him, of all people. "My father was...reluctant. He never really supported my training until Oogway spoke to him about the possibility of me joining the Jade Palace."

He nodded. "I'm sorry for that." He hesitated, seemingly considering his next words. "I'm sure he saw what my...obsession, of sorts, had turned me into. He wouldn't have wanted the possibility of that in you."

Viper was stunned at the apology. "Thank you, for that. But, I suppose it had a happy ending. He's long since accepted it, and we're on better terms than ever."

Realizing that at this point they were simply chatting, she redirected the conversation. "I need to ask you a few things."

"Of course! I did...sort of promise that."

"Right. Why turn yourself in, Tai Lung? What could you stand to gain from being locked up in here?"

"What could I gain? Little to nothing, but there is more to my decision than personal benefit. Do you mind if I answer that with a story that is unrelated to me directly?"

"Will it answer the question?"

"I think you'll be able to piece it together."

Viper nodded quickly. "In that case, I don't see why not."

He seemed to settle in, and spoke slowly, as if he hoped to add effect. Well, it is a story. It

makes sense that he'd be dramatic.

"A merchant and his wife have a son. They live in his shop, as his family has for generations. Time goes by, and the boy grows into a man. He eventually takes over his father's business. He marries, has children. He takes care of his parents, his wife, his children. He's...happy. One day the merchant leaves town to gather new wares."

His voice grew softer, and darker as he spoke. "The man returned to his home several days later to find that everything that he had in the world was gone. His wares were destroyed, his home burned. His family...slaughtered. In that moment of anguish, he makes a vow to himself. Whoever was responsible would pay.

"He dedicates himself to his promise. Travels the countryside in hopes of some scrap of evidence that he might one day avenge his family. Years pass. The man's pain becomes...corrupted. He is no longer avenging his family, he has become a machine with but a single goal: Revenge for his pain, not that of his family, and at any cost. He loses sight of all that he was in favor of a new man, if he could be called that."

Viper found herself avoiding his gaze, which was directed in no particular direction. The look of a hollow soul. He continued, his voice barely above a whisper. "One day the man, the merchant who is no longer a merchant, looks back at the destruction that he has left in his wake. He realizes that it is now he who destroys, he who burns, he who slaughters.

"Most of all, he knows that in the end, it is he who must pay."

The snow leopard and the snake sat in silence for a seemingly endless moment before Viper spoke again. "Thank you. Sorry, I'll be back in a few minutes. I...need a little time to think."

He nodded solemnly. "Of course. All the time you need. It's not like I'm going anywhere."

Viper left the cell, closing the door behind her. Tai Lung sighed, placing the bowl of soup at his feet for later. He muttered to himself softly. "Oh damn, I think I chased away my appetite."

Viper left the Training Hall with thoughts racing. That is not the man I met on the Thread of Hope. A husk of that man, maybe, but not the same. So, he's realized that he has left a trail of pain and suffering, and decided that it's time to pay for his crimes? It makes sense, I suppose. He's sure not here to attack the Valley. If he were, he could have with ease. He turned himself in instead. I need to learn more from him, but this is a side of him that I didn't even know existed.

She didn't get the chance to do so that night, however. She found herself back in the barracks, ignoring the questions from the other students and Shifu, and in her room. Sleep refused to find her, and a soft knock came from her doorframe.

She was surprised to hear Crane's concerned voice on the other side. "Viper, can I come in?"

Seeing that she had little choice, she answered in the affirmative. Crane slipped inside and closed the door. "Are you alright?"

Viper turned away. "I'm fine. Just a little shaken."

Crane moved in front of her, concern written on his face. "What happened in there? You didn't...seem yourself when you came back in."

"He told me that he knew my father, and proceeded to tell me that he realized that it was time to pay for his crimes. I think."

Crane's look moved from concern to confusion. "You think?"

"He told a story, and said that it wasn't about him. It was a very...indirect answer. That's just what I gathered. That's also all I managed to ask, too. I was just in shock hearing Tai Lung say that he knew it was time to face the consequences of his actions. I left, came in here, and now you're caught up."

Crane nodded slowly. "Yes, that's very...unlike him. How can you be sure he's telling the truth?"

She winced. "I guess I can't be sure. But there was something about him, Crane. He looked...sincere. I don't think it's possible to fake that look."

He nodded again. "Well, I think we still need to be cautious. He didn't seem terribly full of regret four days ago when he fought the three of us and threw me on the beach, capturing Tigress. That's a pretty massive change."

"I guess that's true. Still, I have a feeling that we're missing part of Tai Lung's story. From him, or from everyone else."


	11. Chapter 11

He looked at the fallen tiger, expressionless. Chéng called out to his brother. "Hēi? Are you alright?"

Hearing no response, the striped cat ran to his brother's side. He kneeled down, checking for a breath, and looked toward Tai with horror. Chéng began to slur his words as he spoke. "Tai, he's...he's not...b-breathing. H-help me, p-please."

The other tiger crumpled to the ground near his fallen sibling, and only then did Tai Lung make his way to them.

Tai snapped awake to find Monkey staring nervously from inside the cell. He yelped. "Master Monkey, for the love of the gods, say something and wake me up instead of watching me sleep. Brings back bad memories."

Monkey raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What sort of memories?"

The spotted cat wiped the sleep out of his eyes, ignoring the question. "Is it morning?"

He received a look of irritation, but Monkey answered. "It is. You were moaning in your sleep."

"Was I? Well, figures, I suppose. Call it a...recurring nightmare."

He studied the primate, now that he was in only a moderate stupor. I know that face, but not on him.

"You look incredibly familiar, Master Monkey, and not from the two times we met. Do you have older siblings, important parents?"

Monkey hesitated for the briefest moment, and Tai Lung didn't give him a chance to recover. His eyes snapped open, now fully awake, when the realization hit him.

"Holy hell, you have a brother, don't you?"

Monkey avoided his oddly excited look. "I don't know what you're talking about, Tai Lung."

He only laughed, bordering on hysterics. "Oh gods, this is fantastic! Master Monkey of the

Jade Palace, member of the famed Furious Five. And his brother? The also famed Kàn Bùjiàn De Shôu! The Invisible Hand himself, master thief known all across the country! Now how in the depths of hell does that happen?"

Monkey appeared to be fuming, his teeth clenched as well as his fists. "I am not my brother. How the hell did you even piece that together?"

Tai Lung's grin never faded as he spoke. "I was part of the group that tracked him down, all those years ago. I'll never forget that face, and you share it. Is that why you took up the art?" His smile shifted to one void of humor, and his voice picked up a serious yet sarcastic tone as he spoke. "To...drive away the darkness in your branch of the family tree?"

Monkey was trapped by a man chained to the wall. No, no it is not. I wasn't much better than my brother. Street thief for years, until Oogway brought me to the Palace. Not that you need to know any of that. "More or less. I have a few questions to ask, if it's all the same to you."

Yeah, this one will be far easier. As long as he doesn't leave as quickly as Master Viper did.

"Oh, I suppose. Did Master Viper make it back safely last night? She said she'd be back in a minute, and never returned."

"Viper is fine. Were you responsible for the attacks on the coastal towns over the past few weeks?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Master Monkey, just how stupid do you think I am? You didn't know that I existed for two years, do you honestly think that I was raiding villages all that time? I wouldn't have stayed hidden for a month if I was."

"Then what were you doing in the area? You were rather close to the Valley for a criminal of your fame."

Because I'm quite certain that that damned hammer hit something important in my head nine years ago. He shrugged. "I met with a handful of...associates. They insisted on the location, in spite of my protests. We stopped to purchase supplies when you three stumbled into me."

Monkey grew even more alert following his response. "What sort of associates?"

Tai Lung gave a glare, studying the warrior in front of him. "None of your concern. Is that all, or were there other items on Shifu's questionnaire?"

Monkey was quick to answer, and was quieted even quicker. "Shifu didn't give us-"

"Oh save it, none of these questions are original. Which is a bit disappointing, I might add."

"And why is that?"

The snow leopard's smile was predatory. "You learn so much more about a man from conversation."

Monkey shifted, growing less comfortable by the moment. "How did you survive the Wuxi Finger Hold?"

Tai Lung's smile appeared more genuine than before as he answered. "Every technique can be beaten, and I have a feeling that you don't know half of the techniques. How could you possibly understand how the Hold was beaten?"

The primate was growing irritated. "That doesn't answer the question, Tai Lung."

He earned a bored look from the feline. "Nor will anything you're likely to get out of me."

"We'll circle back. Do you feel that what you did all those years ago to the people of the Valley, as well as to your masters was right?"

He shook his head, and noticing Monkey's surprised look, explained. "I stopped classifying actions as right or wrong long before that day."

"Why the change?"

"I'll give you an example, though I'm afraid it's not the original reason. On my ship, I brought in men that would have no trouble with crime. The thing is that they weren't all career criminals. Some just needed a way out. I noticed something a couple of months in. A few of the men were refusing to spend a coin, others taking reduced rations at each meal. I asked them about it one day. I learned that most had families on land, and they sent every coin they made and the food they ate home. They supported their families by stealing before, and they continued to do so after they joined me. Surely you understand, with a brother that did the same thing, correct?"

Monkey was torn concerning his response. Yeah, my brother did something similar. And when he was caught, so did I...still, that isn't a reason to accept his ideology. "You said you changed your thoughts on right and wrong. What was the change?"

Tai Lung made a point to stare at Monkey with as much intensity as he could manage. "Necessary and unnecessary. To answer the original question, yes, what I did was...necessary."

The two stood in silence for a moment before Monkey continued slowly. "Why did you turn yourself in, Tai Lung?"

He took a deep breath before responding. "I've come to die at home."

Monkey recoiled slightly in surprise. "You've what?"

The snow leopard nodded. "I've had a long run, Master Monkey. Given, most of it was wasted, but it's time for me to leave this world. If I'm going to go, which I would anyway now that I've been found even if I ran, than I'd rather have it be here than in a place I've never known."

His ears perked up at the sound of a door opening. He sighed. "But, that's enough for the moment. Someone's here."

As if on cue, Viper slid into the room. She looked up at Monkey. "Shifu asked me to relieve you, if it's a good time."

Monkey glanced at Tai Lung before nodding. "Sure, I don't think there's much more for us to discuss. Good luck."

He left the cell and Tai Lung smiled warmly. "Hello again, Master Viper. You had me a bit worried last night. I trust you're feeling better?"

She returned the smile. "Thank you, and yes, I'm fine. I was just a bit surprised to hear your answer as to what you were doing here."

He shrugged. "Most only see me as one sided. There's always more to the story. Have you come to continue our little chat?"

"If it's alright with you."

"Sure, sure. You're by far the most...pleasant to talk to of the four I've seen so far." Second, actually, but I see no need to hurt Tigress' chances of keeping face.

Viper had to think for a moment before remembering Tigress and Crane on his ship. "Thank you. Now, what were you doing near the Valley in the last few weeks?"

He shook his head, nearly disgusted. "One of my men managed to lose our map of the area. I was sailing blind, and by the time I realized where we were, the other three were all but upon me."

"You're saying that you did not raid those villages on the coast?"

"You're all going to ask all of these questions, aren't you? No, I did not attack those towns."

She laughed slightly, and continued when she saw Tai Lung's confusion. "I have to ask, how did you manage to stay hidden for the past two years? We never had a clue."

He shrugged again. "I traveled south for a time, met up with a few old friends and bought the ship. Where is it, by the way?"

"The ship?"

He nodded.

"It came in this morning, it's down at the docks."

He laughed softly. "That's good to hear. I was a bit concerned that it would sink on the way over." Noting her look of perplexion, he elaborated. "We sailed into a stone that put a hole in the hull. When you caught up to me, we were beached to make repairs."

Viper nodded slowly, and continued. "I need to know how you survived the Wuxi Finger Hold."

Tai Lung sighed with exasperation. This is growing tedious. Now come the challenging bits. "Master Viper, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. The Wuxi Finger Hold doesn't exist."

She recoiled in surprise as her suspicion of the snow leopard rose back from the odd moment of trust she'd felt the night before. "It doesn't exist. That sounds a bit odd coming from someone who has seen it used firsthand."

He shook his head. "I don't know what the hell that panda used on me, but the Wuxi Finger Hold is a scare tactic that masters use on their students. Shifu still hasn't told you all that? Some with as much experience as you five have students of their own." Of course, seeing that he's quite literally orchestrating your deaths, it shouldn't come as a shock.

Viper snapped him out of his thoughts. "You'll forgive me if I have a difficult time believing that. I have one more question for you."

"And that would be?"

"Do you ever regret the things you did all those years ago?"

Tai Lung raised an eyebrow. "I'll need you to specify what those 'things' are before I can

answer that."

She met his oddly comfortable gaze. "Destroying the Valley of Peace, killing innocent people, and returning here to do the same thing two years ago."

He sighed. "I'll just go in order. My so called 'destruction' of the Valley has been greatly exaggerated over the years. For one thing, no one died that day. My destruction was confined to a couple of...unfortunately placed buildings that fell victim to my drunken...stumbling. As far as returning here, I'll ask you a couple of questions. What do you know about solitary confinement?"

"Hold on. You're saying that you're rampage consisted only of you stumbling into a couple of buildings?"

The feline grimaced. "Erm...there may have been a lantern knocked over that lit a fire spreading farther than I mentioned. But, I don't claim control of the flame. Other than that, yes, that's the truth."

"What makes you think that I'll believe that you're being honest and that Master Shifu has lied all these years?"

His face fell. "Should have known that you heard the story from my dear father. I suppose whether to believe a word that I say is your choice to make. I will, however, ask you this. Who has more to gain from lying to you? If I am deceiving you, I'm still stuck here at the end of the day. Now Shifu? He's surrounded by the equivalent of an army that takes every word out of his mouth for gold. Now, I still owe you an answer, and to reach it, I'll need a couple from you. What do you know of solitary confinement and sensory deprivation?"

She almost missed the question as she considered his words. She managed to snap back into reality. "Solitary confinement is usually used to punish prisoners by removing them from any interactions outside of their guards. I don't know very much about sensory deprivation, only that some use it to channel their chi."

He nodded with approval. "And of its effects on the prisoner?"

"I haven't heard of the effects that the practices have."

"Not surprising. Allow me to...enlighten you. Solitary is used to punish prisoners, but most do not remain there for longer than two or three months, in order to prevent permanent effects. Sensory deprivation is a nasty piece of work. It generally includes removing the ability to see or hear for a given period of time. As you say, some use it to channel their energy, but never longer than for a single day, for the same reason.

"If these limits are crossed, one often experiences hallucinations, panic attacks, obsession with an idea or concept, paranoia, poor impulse control, and the complete inability to think rationally. Now, I'm not telling you this to gain pity. I committed crimes, and I was punished for doing so. However, I feel that it is important for you to understand as well as possible why I came back.

"These effects begin to take place after three weeks in solitary confinement, or a couple of days in sensory deprivation. I spent twenty years in solitary. If that wasn't enjoyable enough, I spent a great deal of time going through sensory deprivation. For five years, beginning my first day in Chorh-Gom Prison, I was blindfolded, as well as deafened with cloth under the blindfold positioned over my ears."

Viper listened in horror as he spoke of his experience, considering the information that he had provided just moments before. No damn wonder he was insane when he broke out. He never stopped speaking, and she couldn't think of a word to respond with.

"The goal, I've come to believe, was to destroy my mind altogether. Obliterate any desire to escape the Anvil's grasp. I'll never understand how I hung on all that time, but I was far from unaffected. There was an odd state of existence that I discovered during that time. Nowhere near alive, but not quite dead either.

"When I did finally escape, two of the symptoms that I listed before caused my return. Obsession with the Dragon Scroll, and the complete inability to think about what the hell I was doing. Eventually, I began to recover, and I saw what I had become. I knew then that I would have to pay for all that I'd done, before and after that prison."

He gave a dry smile. "And that concludes my tale of hell on earth."

Viper remained speechless for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, she managed to find a few words. "I'm sorry, Tai Lung. I'm sorry for your pain. Thank you for sharing it, I needed to hear...I needed some sort of assurance that you've been sincere."

He nodded. "I should thank you. I don't...really talk about those years often. Can I ask you a favor, though?"

"Of course."

"Please don't tell anyone about this. Not everyone will see the truth in it as you have."

She hesitated before answering. That's true enough. Everything he's said so far seems possible if nothing else. I still need to make sure of a few things, but until then, what harm could it do? "Sure, Tai Lung. Our little secret, and one that I won't forget."

He smiled after she left the cell. Two down, three to go. Let's just hope they do their jobs when the time comes.


	12. Chapter 12

Shifu had moved training to the courtyard indefinitely in an effort to avoid as much contact with Tai Lung as possible. Tigress noticed that her father was much more reclusive than usual, which was always a cause for concern. She could only speculate as to why he was so uncomfortable, especially before speaking with Tai. He's afraid of Tai's presence here, but is it because he knows something? Or is Shifu simply worried that Tai will attack the Valley again...for the third time?

She sat trying to meditate, failing hopelessly. Might as well get this over with. With any luck, talking to him will clear things up. She breathed out a laugh. As if. He's never cleared up a thing.

She stood and walked from the courtyard to the Training Hall. The others had broken for lunch, and she debated finding something for the snow leopard. I'll get him something after. If he's hungry enough, he might actually be helpful.

Tigress cracked open the door to the Training Hall, slipping inside. She made her way to Tai's cell at the back of the open room, and unlocked the door.

He smiled as she entered. "Tigress, what a pleasant-"

She threw a punch at his stomach, and his greeting was cut off as he lost his breath. He choked out a question between gasps. "What...the hell...was...that?"

Tigress was overcome with a sudden rage. "Have you lost your mind? I risked everything to give you a chance to escape, and you turn yourself in? Where is your daughter?"

He was still sputtering as she spoke, but he finally managed to find his breath. "That...is not okay. Yú's safe, she's staying with an old friend."

She shook her head, not yet satisfied. "What sort of friend did you leave your daughter with?"

His sarcasm recovered soon after his ability to breathe. "A band of murderers a few miles west of here. Do you have no faith in me at all? She's with the man who patched me up after my fight with the Dragon Warrior. He's married and has a daughter of his own. Honest man, has a farm a ways away from here. They were happy to take care of her when I was...no longer able."

Tigress had relaxed slightly upon hearing of Yú's safety. She was, however, far from pleased. "No longer able?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Do you think Shifu's just going to let me walk out of here? I'll tell you what I told Master Monkey, I'd rather die at home than in someplace I've never seen. As far as the risk you took, I cannot thank you enough. Because of what you did, Yú has a home with people that will love her as their own. She'll be taken care of with them. But I couldn't go."

She shook her head with surprise. He's not wrong. Shifu doesn't seem too eager to let him go free. "You had a chance to disappear. You did it before. You could have done it again. Why did you come back here instead?"

He turned his head slightly, and shrugged. "When I was up north in the guard, I remember going to a restaurant one evening. I was alone, and an owl came in. He sat at the table next to me, and we started talking. This guy was a real brain, half of what he said passed over me. He said he was a researcher, and he spoke of the work of one of his colleagues.

"This owl, I forget his name, told me about a group of fish, of a species widely known for their natural beauty. This group of fish ended up caught in a cave, entirely cut off from the outside world. The cave...caved in on top of their exit. Their new world was entirely devoid of light, and almost devoid of life. One would expect the fish to die out quickly in the darkness, their old world left behind. But these fish did not die out. They...thrived in the darkness. Adapted to it, becoming more and more built for their new environment, while at the same time losing everything that had made them the beautiful creatures they were.

"As the years passed, as the generations passed, these fish lost their scales, lost their color, lost even their eyes, as they were unnecessary in the total darkness. They became...grotesque creatures, repulsive even. Well, long after that owl left, I sat in that restaurant thinking."

Tai smiled slightly, although his eyes weren't focused. Tigress followed his tale with curiosity, searching for the point he was trying to reach.

He spoke softly, his gaze meeting hers. "I was wondering, all that time, what would have happened if the light had found its way into that cave? If the fish, which had grown so accustomed to the darkness, which had lost everything that had made them what they were, which had lost the ability to see the world around them, would even know that the light was there. If they could somehow feel its presence.

"A few days ago, I found the answer. They would know, and they would never be able to watch it go away. I wasn't able to watch the light I've found leave so soon after I found it. So, I did what I had to do in order to...feel the light again."

Tigress shook her head with disbelief. "You cannot be serious. You turned yourself in just to

be around me after all of two days together?"

Tai nodded. "In essence, yes, that's why I came back. Among other things."

She adopted a scowl, to his visible disappointment.

"Ah. Perhaps I should have known better than to be so direct."

"After everything you've done, you expect me to be your 'light'? I know what you did to the

Zhang brothers. What I'd like to know is why you wanted me to know it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your tone is...concerning. What exactly did you hear?"

"I heard that you murdered them on a mission days before your destruction of the Valley."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is that the story they tell?"

Seeing Tigress' nod, he looked to her eyes, which were avoiding his own. "Do you believe that to be the truth?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Tai's temper flared, and his answer came as a shout. "Because I loved them as my own

family!"

She recoiled in response to the sudden outburst. "If you didn't kill them, then what did happen?"

He shook his head quickly, frustrated. "We should move on. I'm feeling a strong urge to hit something, and I've found it to be...unwise to encourage that urge."

"Fine. Why did you want the Dragon Scroll so badly?"

Tai grimaced, still angered. "You're pushing me, Tigress. But, I did promise answers. Everyone assumes that I tried to take the Scroll because I felt entitled to it, that I felt I deserved it. To some degree, that may have been true. I was a prodigy, at the time it made no sense that I wouldn't have it. But that pushed me to work harder for it, not to take it."

His expression softened, then became filled with pain as he continued. "I tried to take that scroll because I needed it. Right person or not, I needed the Scroll. And to answer the unspoken question that Shifu gave you, the only thing I regret about that day was not doing what I set out to do."

What the hell is he saying? He needed it? What would make him turn against the Palace without regrets?

"The Dragon Scroll is blank. Having it would accomplish nothing."

He nodded. "Yes, and as...disappointing as that may be, I could have at least known that I had everything at my disposal that I could have."

"What does that mean? You would have everything at your disposal?"

"None of your concern at the moment. Is there anything else, or is it my turn?"

"Sure, I've got a question. Both times that Viper has spoken to you, she's come out uncharacteristically saddened, while Monkey seemed much more anxious and...angered than she was. Care to elaborate?"

Tai raised an eyebrow, smirking. "I can't control how they feel about what they hear from me."

"Cut the crap, something's off about this entire picture. What's your game?"

He held up his hands in mock surrender, and the chains rattled. "You and I are more similar than I think you're willing to accept, Tigress. There are certain...negative implications of that fact. I don't want to see you travel the same path that I found all those years ago. As far as my so-called game, I'm simply carrying out my answers to the three of you that I've seen thus far. Loose ends have been...tied, if you catch my meaning."

"Do you actually mean to tell me that you came here to be killed?"

He shook his head slightly. "Not...exactly. I've come to pay for what I've done, and to find out just what that means. If that means death, well, I can still say that I don't fear it."

"Back up a moment. What does any of this have to do with me?"

"Let me ask you this, Tigress. What do you fight for here?"

"Peace."

He shot back his response immediately. "Wrong. You cannot fight for peace. If I were to wager, I'd say you fought for justice. Now, what is justice, or rather, what have you been taught to see justice as?"

Tigress felt her claws slide out. "What are you doing?"

Tai's eyes were growing feral. "Answer the question, Tigress."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

He softened considerably. "Tigress...if you do not let me do this, my return will have been pointless. Please."

She hesitated before giving in. "Justice is preventing wrong from occurring and punishing those who bring it accordingly."

He dipped his head in thanks. "I apologize for my shortness, but I ask that you never forget the answer you just gave."

She sighed. I can't keep doing this. What are you talking about, Tai?

"Why do I have a feeling that you're manipulating me?"

"Because I am. But I promise you, it is for your benefit."

"And how is that?"

He shook his head sadly. "I can't tell you that, Tigress. You'll understand when the time comes. I can't let you make my mistakes."

"Tai, I need you to give me something."

"In time, I may. Depends on how much time I have to work with. Did you by chance ask Shifu about the Palace Library?"

Tigress was less than happy about being redirected, but she also wanted to learn about that issue. "Shifu dodged the subject, clearly made up an answer. Why is it so important?"

He smiled. "Let's put it this way. You think that I'm being manipulative? I've had less than a week to work with. Shifu's had years to mold his toy soldiers. Don't forget that either, actually."

She stood in shock. Gods, it makes sense. Shifu teaches us how to think, while preventing us from seeing anything that contradicts his lessons. That would explain the Zhang brothers disappearing from history, as well as his nervousness when I asked about it. But just what the hell is Tai trying to accomplish here? Prevent me from going down his path by telling me exactly...nothing?

"Tigress, thank you for what you did for me. You've given me a chance to do something wonderful, and words cannot describe my gratitude. Please come back, we have more to discuss. But, we are no longer alone."

She whipped around in a panic to see Mantis making his way across the Training Hall. Gods help me if he heard a word of that.

He didn't seem to. "Tigress, thought I might find you here. Glad to see that you're both still in

one piece."

Tai answered before she had a chance. "Yes, Master Mantis, we were just...finishing up. It's an honor to meet you."

Mantis raised a brow. "I wish I could say the same, Tai Lung."

Oh good, another one. More the merrier, I suppose. They'll need the support if this has a hope of working. "Charming. Well, you both know the rules. Goodbye to one of you."

Tigress left, but not before shooting him an irritated glare. That one's the real danger, everyone else is playing along rather nicely.

"I have a few questions."

"Of course you do. I could recite them for you if you'd like. I've been through the list three times now."

Mantis glared. "That won't be necessary. How did you survive the Wuxi Finger Hold?"

Kill me now. "No idea. I guess the gods weren't ready for me just then."

"You don't know?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Mantis ignored the snow leopard's sarcasm. "How did you manage to stay hidden for the past two years?"

"Do you all intend to starve me to death?"

The insect was caught off guard. "What?"

"No one brought in breakfast...or lunch. I'm growing concerned that Shifu plans to watch me waste away in here instead of ending things quickly."

"I'll have someone fetch something. Back to the question."

Tai Lung sighed, exasperated. "You know, when you turn your back on such a noble cause as the Jade Palace, and manage to escape its grasp after two decades off duty, there are certain...groups...that are willing to watch after you."

"What sort of groups?"

He shrugged. "An organization for those that have accepted darkness as their true calling. Having a knack for making trouble never hurts. And the thing is, none of you know of our existence, and that makes us all the more dangerous."

Mantis shifted nervously. "Us?"

Tai Lung stared menacingly. "You think I'm at the bottom of the ladder? They gave me a ship and a crew, to do with what I wish. That is...until they have a job that needs done."

That did little to calm the insect. "Why are you here, Tai Lung?"

He grinned. "To rain hell on the Valley of Peace from inside this cell. Let me give you a warning, Master Mantis. In six days, my...associates will arrive. You should prepare yourself for the fight of your life in that time."

Mantis left the cell quickly, terrified by the feline's words. He's taking his revenge on the Valley...again. And this time he has support to do it.

Back in his cell, Tai Lung smiled slightly at his work. This is going swimmingly. The endgame is...less than ideal. But, she gave me a chance to be free. It's only right that I return the favor, isn't it?


	13. Chapter 13

Mantis left the Training Hall as quickly as he could. Searching desperately, he finally found Crane stretching near the barracks. "Crane!"

Crane looked down at the insect. "Mantis, you look like you've seen a ghost. What's wrong?"

"You need to get in there and talk to Tai Lung. Now. Where's Master Shifu?"

The bird gave Mantis an odd look. "He's down in the Valley. Mantis, what's going on?"

Mantis was already on his way toward the stairs leading to the Valley of Peace. "Tai Lung is being broken out in a matter of days, and attacking when his allies arrive."

Crane stood, dumbfounded, as Mantis hurried to find Shifu. Gods, it's happening. He hurried off toward the Training Hall as soon as he recovered.

"Do you think we'll run into trouble on the road, Tai?"

He chuckled at the tiger's hope for action. "Considering that our job is to retrieve an artifact from Master Snow Leopard, I doubt it. There's a reason that Oogway chose this for your first mission."

The other brother decided to chime in. "You never know, Tai. The villagers mentioned bandits on this trail. We might actually end up having to finally use all this training!"

"The villagers talked about one group of bandits that were in the area months ago. No one in their right mind would stick around a place like this for that long. You know, if you two are itching so badly for a fight, I'd be happy to hand you your tails when we set up camp for the night."

Both tigers grinned at his challenge. "Deal," the twins naturally replied in unison.

He smiled at the prospect of a sparring match. But that would have to wait. They had another eight miles to cover that day, and stopping to fight would do them little good.

By nightfall, the three cats had set up their canvas tents and lit a small fire. After enjoying a light dinner of soup, the tigers took to opposite sides of Tai Lung. He never turned down a challenge, which the, albeit green, warriors on either side of him rarely failed to provide in their training.

When pitted against a master of Leopard Style, a tiger stood little chance. Leopard was designed to best Tiger in a fight between evenly matched fighters. Two Tigers made for a more interesting match.

He was about to begin the fight, but Chéng beat him to it. "Ready, Spots?"

Tai smirked. "I'm already going to beat you, Chéng. You don't need to piss me off."

Hēi took the liberty of answering for him. "He's ready. Let's go!"

All three felines set their feet, with Tai Lung preparing to defend against two attackers. The tigers lunged at him simultaneously, but Hēi stumbled. Tai turned his attention to Chéng, before noticing that the other twin had stopped, and was looking past him. Tai Lung turned around to see Hēi stand, only to crumple to the ground.

He looked at the fallen tiger, expressionless. Chéng called out to his brother. "Hēi? Are you alright?"

Hearing no response, the striped cat ran to his brother's side. He kneeled down, checking for a breath, and looked toward Tai with horror. Chéng began to slur his words as he spoke. "Tai, he's...he's not...b-breathing. H-help me, p-please."

The other tiger crumpled to the ground near his fallen sibling, and only then did Tai Lung make his way to them.

The snow leopard's pace quickened, and he made it to the tigers in a matter of seconds. He realized that the situation was far more dire than he'd thought only seconds before. The twins had never been above a practical joke every now and then, but he had a feeling that they couldn't halt their pulses on command.

Tai Lung failed in every attempt to awaken the fallen tigers. Looking back to their small encampment for something he could use to revive the brothers, he felt a stab in his right shoulder blade. He stood instantly, plucked a minute dart out of his shoulder, and whipped around toward the tree line. He spotted a number of hooded figures before being struck with another dart, this time in his neck. His vision blurred, and he collapsed to the ground, watching their assailants draw closer before losing consciousness.

The snow leopard woke in a cold sweat, drinking deeply from the clay pot of water that his jailers actually remembered to bring that morning. Listening to his stomach protest against the lack of food, he mused silently. Dreams have an impeccable sense of timing. Nearly two months had passed since he'd last been forced to relive that day. And now, what, four times in the past week? I need to quit napping, maybe that's what I'm supposed to get out of this. Yeah, the hell it is.

Minutes later, he heard the door to the Training Hall open and slam shut with a crack.

Please, don't let this be Tigress. I can't afford to set her off again if I have a hope of this working.

Pleasantly surprised, he watched Crane enter the cell, clearly agitated. Oh good, someone already ruffled his feathers. Many thanks, Master Mantis. "Master Crane, how did I know you'd be visiting so soon?"

Crane set his jaw, irritated. "You seem to have luck with hunches. Care to tell me why after speaking to you, Mantis was running around in a panic, but no one else was?"

Tai adopted a cheery tone. "Have you all eaten lunch yet? I'm wasting away in here!"

"If you're cooperative, I'll see what I can do."

I could shut up right now, and I think this one would still do what he's supposed to do. "Fine. I suppose Mantis saw more aggression in my words than the others. But, that is out of my control."

"Is it?"

"To some degree. Come to talk? I'm afraid I'm a tad busy at the moment."

In most other situations, the snow leopard's remark would have been worth a chuckle, considering his current position. However, Crane had more pressing matters to deal with.

"Mantis made mention of a possible breach in our security. Would you know anything about that?"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "No, I'm sure I don't know what you're referring to. However, in full disclosure, this cell is pitiful."

"Do tell."

Sneak a bit of truth in, at least. Could help them down the road. "The manacles and chains are adequate, but the connections to the walls are lacking. Anyone with half the mindset to get out of here and more than a little strength in the arms could pull the chains free with relative ease."

Crane tried and failed to be discreet in stepping back toward the door and glancing toward the points connecting Tai Lung's limbs to his cell. "There's still the door."

This earned a genuine laugh from the snow leopard. "That's true, it's not like the guards are barging in every other hour. It would be far too difficult for someone powerful enough to warrant being put in this secret cell to hit somebody upside the head as they entered, leaving

the door wide open."

Crane, now understandably concerned for his safety, stepped outside the cell, locked the door, and began speaking through the slot nearly at his eye level. Or, rather, would have if the feline's roaring laughter hadn't shifted into fierce speech.

"Feel safer, Master Crane? Get back in here, you damned coward, you're a warrior. Show it."

Although Tai didn't see it, Crane shifted nervously. "It's been said before, you don't get to make demands."

"Yes, because you're Shifu. No one but him would be speaking to me if it were his decision."

"Be that as it may, I'm perfectly comfortable here. Now, what have you been doing for the past two years?"

He heard a groan from inside the cell. "I can't go through this a fifth time, I'm going to lose my mind. I moved northeast, and found a handful of men that...respected my work. They had a ship, and I took over as its captain."

"And you left them for us?"

"Something like that. The only thing they were good for was sailing, I'm sure you learned of their collective fighting ability when you all came upon my ship."

Crane decided to ask something of his own. "Why did you want the Dragon Scroll so badly?"

The answer came quickly, and very seriously. "I earned it. Everyone knew it. There wasn't even anyone else vying for it."

He opted to take a risk in countering the leopard's response. I've had better ideas than provoking a man this powerful, who just happened to describe an easy way to escape the only thing separating the two of us. Still, I need proof that he can in no way be trusted around the Valley. "I don't think that's true. I think you felt weak, powerless. I think you still do. I think the Dragon Scroll was going to fix everything for you. I think that when you were denied it, you couldn't take the weakness, so you lashed out to become stronger. And do you know what else? I think that when you learned what it contained, you lost all hope, and returned to your weakness."

The air was silent for what seemed like an eternity. Tai Lung stood in the cell, stewing. You know what I think, Master Crane? I think I wish you hadn't left the cell. Not that it would help my endeavor, but tearing you to pieces would feel so damn good in the moment. Growling, he spat out his response. "You would be wise to remember to whom you are speaking, and the things I've done to people that have done much less than that to me."

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes."

Crane nodded, uneasy. Well, I have what I need, and my head as well. Frankly, that went quite well. "Do you ever regret trying to take the Scroll by force?"

"Not even once."

Preparing himself for the answer he dreaded most, Crane spoke softly. "What are you doing here, Tai Lung?"

Don't overthink this, just talk. "Why, I've come to reclaim my pride. One battle, taking on the Jade Palace now that I've recovered from my time in prison. To show every man, woman, and child in China that the Great Dragon has returned. I would prepare yourself, Master Crane. You have a chance to destroy me in combat. Or," the leopard smiled sadistically and Crane shuddered, watching through the slot in the door, "you will fall alongside the others in battle, and die defending those we both swore to protect."

Crane left hurriedly, and Tai sighed, his resolve finally threatening to splinter. Go on, little bird. Chirp away.

Rushing from the Training Hall, Crane rounded up the other members of the Furious Five, as well as Po and Shifu. They congregated in the kitchen.

Shifu decided to begin the impromptu meeting. "Crane, what is it that you wished to discuss?"

Crane took a deep breath, glancing around the table at which the warriors were seated. "Tai Lung has made mention of an escape to me, and of a breakout to Mantis. He spoke of an assault on the Palace and the Valley to both of us."

The reactions to Crane's words were beyond diverse. Tigress stood abruptly with shock, her words drowned out in those of the group. Viper wore a similar expression, while Po could only gape. Monkey seemed to be hit with a realization as he recalled his conversation with the snow leopard, while Shifu shouted something about not alerting him instantly.

Mantis finally stepped in to try and play diplomat. "Hey, hey!" The noise settled, and he continued. "It's clear enough that there's some...confusion as to what's happening here. Let's just figure out what's going on, and then we can decide what to do about it."

Crane spoke up after seeing a general nod. "Tigress, Viper, you two seem...strongly against what's been said. What have you heard?"

Tigress opened her mouth to speak, and thought the better of it. Is it possible that that snow leopard is actually stupid? What the hell is he doing telling different stories? Especially stories of this...danger.

Viper came to her rescue. "Well, I can't speak for Tigress, as it seems none of us heard the same thing, but I saw no trace of violent intent in Tai Lung from our conversation."

Mantis had to choke back a humorless laugh, and gave an apologetic shrug. "I'm sorry, but you actually believe that?"

Viper grew somewhat defensive. After what he said, and that look in his eyes...any other time I might have laughed too, but I know he was genuine with me. I wouldn't mind knowing why he told these two that he was planning an attack, but that can't be. "Yes! There was just a look about him that can't be produced on command."

Crane looked at her, shocked. "Yeah, I'm familiar with that look. I saw it a few minutes ago when he told me to be ready to die for the people I'd sworn to defend. He wasn't lying, and the story makes sense. The story that you're telling doesn't!"

Tigress decided to enter the rapidly heating discussion. "He told me that he had come to accept his punishment. I believe him."

Shifu maintained his look of enraged confusion throughout the meeting. Monkey managed to insert himself. "Can I throw out a theory? I didn't get either perception from when I spoke with Tai Lung, but look at what we're doing, right this moment. This is exactly what he wants, us choosing sides, turning on each other."

Mantis considered his words. "He did tell me that he planned to bring down the Jade Palace from inside his cell. Maybe that's what he was referring to?"

Shifu nodded slowly. "It's possible. We must decide what to do with Tai Lung. Especially if he is planning to attack the Valley."

Po finally spoke up. "Well, can't we just write the Anvil of Heaven? Have them take Tai Lung back to prison?"

Shifu thought about the Dragon Warrior's words. "Mantis, you said that Tai Lung spoke of a breakout. Did he allude to when?"

"Allude to it? No. Tell me directly? Yes. He didn't seem concerned with how much information we held. Six days."

Shifu looked sick. "We cannot contact the Anvil and have them reach us in six days, and that's likely the latest that an attack will come."

Tigress felt her stomach turn as Shifu spoke his next words.

"We cannot allow an attack to come to the Valley of Peace. Tai Lung must be killed."


	14. Chapter 14

Tigress stood in shock. "What?"

Shifu nodded solemnly. "A threat from Tai Lung must be considered valid, and it must be treated with the upmost caution. The Anvil of Heaven cannot make it to the Valley of Peace in six days. If he has already spoken of an attempt to escape or the possibility of being broken out of his cell by others, we can only assume that the attack will come in at most six days. It is Tai Lung or the Valley of Peace, and I am willing to do what is necessary to protect these people."

Her face twisted with fury. "He is your son! How could you even think of doing this?"

The red panda's voice grew more menacing with each word he spoke. "You have hated Tai Lung your entire life. Why...defend him...now?"

She nearly returned with half of what the snow leopard had told her, but thought better of it in the last moment. With as much control as she could muster, she replied with an edge to her voice that had never been directed at her father. "I believe what Tai Lung told me. He is not here to bring destruction. He is here to accept his punishment for the things he has done in the past."

The rest of the Jade Palace's residents had remained silent through the exchange, listening uncomfortably. At this, however, Crane spoke up. "Tai Lung held you captive less than a week ago! Do you honestly think that he doesn't have any ulterior motive for coming here?"

Shifu raised an eyebrow at the remark. "That's an...interesting point, Master Crane. But, I'll pass over it for the moment. Tigress, if it helps you to accept my decision, consider this Tai Lung's punishment that he came to receive."

Tigress shook her head in bewilderment. "He rotted in prison for twenty years!"

"Yes. Twenty years of a life sentence. During his escape, he killed nearly two hundred guards, and who knows what he's done since then. When Oogway decided that imprisonment was the solution to Tai Lung's betrayal, many in the Valley disagreed. They wanted his head, and he has done much since then. So let me ask you this: what exactly do you propose that we do instead?"

Careful, careful! Still, she was growing desperate. Tai Lung, I have no idea what you think you're doing, but you are not allowed to die. Not yet. "Keep him incarcerated, at least through the six days. If nothing happens, we know that his threats are empty. Is it possible that he could be brought back?"

Mantis decided to enter. "Tigress, I won't even pretend to understand your change of heart toward Tai Lung, but what if his threats aren't empty? I looked him in the eye, and I fully believe every word that he told me. He. Is. A. Threat!"

Viper took to the leopard's defense. "What if he can be changed? Bring the good out in him, and maybe one day he could work alongside us!"

Shifu shouted over his students' debate. "Enough! This is not your decision to make! You will follow my ruling, and I will not hear another word of protest!"

Tigress' mouth formed into a snarl, but she eventually lowered her head in submission. "Very well. May I be the one to tell him?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't think he'll take the news well from anyone, but especially not from you."

Shifu sat silent for a moment before nodding. Bowing stiffly, she marched out of the kitchen, only to return for a bowl of noodles, a kettle of tea, and a cup. Leaving the barracks, as well as the others, she walked slowly, feeling the cool air of early spring on her fur and savoring the smell of cherry blossoms on the trees around the Palace. Knowing that she was lingering, Tigress tried to make her way to the dreaded task that lay before her.

She sighed upon reaching the Training Hall. How am I going to do this? She had killed countless times during her time at the Jade Palace, but never a prisoner, let alone one that had turned himself in. Taking a deep breath, she nudged the door open with her foot, and stepped inside.

Tigress debated working out some of her anger on the obstacle course, but decided against it. Just get it over with, waiting won't make it any easier. At the door to Tai's cell, she set down the bowl and kettle and unlocked the iron door. The spotted cat looked up at Tigress, his gaze quickly moving to the meal she'd brought with her.

He grinned. "Oh good, did the Dragon Warrior finally get around to making dinner?"

Noticing her somewhat anguished look, his smile fell instantly. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I see. You're not here to bring those, are you?"

Tigress tried to meet his eyes, and found herself unable. "Shifu's going to have you killed."

His smile tried to return, but it was barely a shadow of the one he had worn moments before. "Yeah, I...ah...kind of assumed something like that."

"Why? It's because of what you told Mantis and Crane, but...why do this? You're not here to

attack the Valley, are you?"

Tai bit his lip, and his voice barely came above a whisper. "No, I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

He let out another shaky breath. "I'm trying to get you away from this place before it destroys you."

Stunned, her response was more harsh than intended. "You're what?"

Flinching, he nodded. "Tigress...in every Furious Five since the first, the strongest member

has turned on the Palace. You're in a dangerous line of work, and one day, someone close to you will fall. When I said that we are similar...I see a great possibility that you will attempt to avenge them when that day comes. You'll...forget everything you've been taught to protect those you care about, even if it means that you'll lose everything else. I can tell you firsthand that that is no way to live.

Tigress couldn't speak. I've worried ever since the Five formed that I would continue the tradition. But how can any of this help me to escape it, and why does Tai Lung need to die in order for it to happen?

He never stopped speaking. "You need to see that there's more to life than this place. That you can be more than Shifu's second try at being a parent."

Tai leaned in toward her as far as his bindings would allow. "Tigress."

She looked up from the ground toward him. Not trusting her voice, she nodded for him to continue.

"When is Shifu going to have me killed?"

Biting the inside of her lip, Tigress responded quietly. "I don't know. Sometime within the next six days. I would assume sooner rather than later."

His eyes screwed shut. "Alright. The night that...it...happens, my ship and everything on it becomes yours."

"But-"

"Not done. The night that I die, I want you to take the ship and leave the Palace. It doesn't have to be forever, but...at least for a while. There are enough supplies on board to last a single person for at least six months. There's a chest hidden in a drawer at the foot of my bed with coin for a couple of years.

"It's impossible to sail with one person. Along the outside near the rail, there are push poles. They connect, and you can use them to move and steer. It's draining, but it will get you a few cities away from the Valley after a short while. Hire at least four men, not from the Valley. Explore life, enjoy yourself for a while. If you decide that you want to return here, well, I won't be there to argue with you."

Tigress was bewildered. Not only was Tai giving her everything that he possessed, he was asking her, no, begging her to leave her home behind and pursue other aspects of life. I've always wondered what would have happened if I'd been adopted by a farmer, or a merchant. Could I still have that? Do I really want that? What about the others? I have Shifu to thank for everything, and I'm supposed to walk away?

Seeming to sense her caution as well as her thoughts at the same time, Tai continued.

"Tigress. Have you ever wondered why I was able to defeat the five of you on the Thread of Hope?"

"Tai..."

He shook his head. "No, do you want to know just how confident Shifu is in his students? How much he trusts you compared to how much you trust him? I was taught in six styles during my time under Shifu. Leopard, Tiger, Crane, Snake, Mantis, and Monkey. You're all trained in one, correct?"

Tigress felt an odd sense of fear as she responded. "Yes..."

"Each style is designed to best at least one other, and each style is designed to be bested by at least one other. Shifu's Furious Five only works because it holds such variety. But if you take one and pit it against the rest...the one possesses no chance."

The realization hit her, and she felt herself pale. "If one of us turns...the others, as a group, are guaranteed to defeat them."

Tai nodded sadly. "Shifu knows that one day you will turn against him, and he has made sure that you won't survive when you do."

Tigress paced around the cell. "He can't be...he wouldn't..." Her words faded as she began to accept the reality of the snow leopard's words. Sliding to a sitting position in a corner of the cell, she buried her face in her paws.

Tai looked down at her with sympathy. "Tigress...this life is a wonderful one, but it's not the only one. Promise me that you'll be sure this is what you want before you walk down this path."

She nodded, her voice a whisper. "I promise. But Tai...why do you have to die to show me this?"

"My death...I need you to see that Shifu teaches forgiveness, and failing that, mercy, while performing the opposite. And as I've said, I might as well have died when you found me on my ship, because the hunt wouldn't have ended until I'd been killed. I would rather it be here, and I'd rather try and repay you for giving me a chance over walking away from the greatest act of kindness that I've ever seen.

"Tigress, no one will miss me if I die tonight. I'll just...disappear. And I'm...so damn tired of running. Of lying, of simply surviving. I don't want to survive, I want to live. Failing that, I'd rather meet my end."

Tigress felt a lump in her throat, which had been missing for years. "If you die tonight...someone will miss you."

The room was silent for an eternal moment. Tai Lung turned away from Tigress in an effort to mask his rising emotions. Finally, he spoke. "Please don't make this harder than it has to be."

She nodded, once again not trusting her voice.

His voice cracked slightly as he continued. "Well then, that's that. When you're ready, could you fetch Shifu? I...have a funeral to plan."

The red panda stood rigid at the cell door. Shifu was still baffled by both Tai Lung's request to speak with him, as well as the bitterness in Tigress' voice when she made him aware of it. He eventually managed to undo the lock and swing open the door. Silent for a moment, both warriors looked the other over. Noticing for the first time just how much the snow leopard had aged since he was sent away to Chorh-Gom, Shifu felt a sudden pang of guilt. No, you cannot afford to think like that. You must not let emotions cloud your judgement. Shifu found his son's eyes and was stunned to see nearly no trace of the hatred that had filled him two years before. He was perhaps more surprised to see the briefest glimpse of Tai Lung, the one he knew before he gave in to the darkness inside him.

Tai offered a small smile. "Promised myself the moment that I got out of Chorh-Gom that I would never spend another day in chains. What was it that Oogway always used to say, 'one often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it'?"

Shifu tore his eyes away. "Yes...you still remember, after all this time?"

The snow leopard chuckled. "Oh, it hasn't been so long. I had twenty years to reflect. Do you honestly think I forgot everything I was taught?"

Bitterness crept into Shifu's voice. "All things considered...I hadn't ruled it out."

Tai clutched his chest, ever sarcastic. "My heart." His voice slid from dull to the comfortable confidence that Shifu had grown so used to over the years. "So, you're having my head, then?"

"You haven't left me many options."

"Haven't I? Oh damn, my mistake. When will my time come, then?"

Shifu shook his head. "You'll never change, will you?"

Tai suddenly grew serious. "I never did. Besides, I don't have much time to now. May I make

a few requests?"

"Requests?"

"I assure you, it's nothing too difficult. You won't strain yourself for my sake, if that was your concern. I would like to be buried in a simple wooden coffin on Palace grounds. I would like to go tomorrow at sunset. And I would like to be hanged."

Shifu's eyes widened. "What? Tai, there are ways that are quicker, and painless! Why would you want that?"

Tai smirked. "Because, sweet Father, I don't want you to sleep well after murdering your son. You said it yourself, I am no warrior, and I have no right to a warrior's death."

His voice filled with malice as he cocked his head to the side. "I want you to reduce your pride, sorry, former pride and joy to a common criminal. I want you to prove to me that you feel no shame in taking my life." Showing your students that couldn't hurt either.

Shifu could barely breathe. "My son.-"

"Do not call me your son if you are going to kill me. I accept my fate, but do not call me your son if I am to die at your word. If you agree to my requests, I will go willingly." He gave a wicked grin. "If not, I intend to fight my way out of this place. And I'll be sure to go straight through you."

Shifu stood speechless. Finally, he nodded slowly. "Very well. If that is your wish, I will do what I can."

Seeing Tai's nod of thanks, he left the cell sick.

When he heard the doors to the Training Hall close, Tai took several deep breaths, trying and failing to relax. For the first time in over two decades, the snow leopard allowed himself to weep.


	15. Chapter 15

"Good morning, Master." The chorus of greetings was dampened by what the day held in store. Shifu had informed his students of the result of his discussion with Tai Lung the evening before, much to the dismay of Tigress and Viper.

Shifu nodded approvingly toward his students and spoke, his voice somber. "There will be no training today. Spend it as you wish."

When the red panda left the barracks, the students made for the kitchen and breakfast. After a silent meal of fruit and rolls, Tigress gathered a small course for Tai Lung. She left the building and walked to the Training Hall.

Tai Lung, unable to find the lotus pose thanks to his bindings, grudgingly crouched into the same position that he'd held for twenty years in Chorh-Gom Prison. Never again. I swore it, never again would I do this. Trying desperately to meditate, he perked up with a soft growl when he heard the door to the Training Hall open.

Standing and smiling grimly when Tigress entered his cell, he spoke. "So...this is it, then?"

She shook her head, still holding out on hope that Shifu would change his mind. "I spoke to Shifu last night."

It broke Tigress' heart to see his eyes fill with hope, and she continued quickly. "He said that this was the only way."

Tai deflated, and nodded slowly. "I suppose that's true."

The two cats stood in silence for an eternal moment before Tigress found her words. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

He hesitated, and shook his head.

Taking notice of the pause, she asked again. "What is it?"

Tai shook his head, breathing out a laugh. "It's nothing. Stupid, really."

"Tai."

Rolling his eyes, the snow leopard conceded. "They're probably not even there anymore. Is that old rabbit still the Valley's healer?"

"He hasn't left as far back as I can remember. I would assume that he's the same one as when you...left."

"Does he still have that little garden of his in the back of the building?"

Thinking for a moment, Tigress nodded.

"Well, way back when I was just a cub, I snuck into that garden and planted a berry bush. It blended right in with the healer's plants that he used for his work. He maintained it for me without knowing. I loved those things, but I could never have gotten them into the Palace with that diet. One of the little secrets I kept from Shifu."

Smiling, nostalgic, he looked at her, suddenly pained. "Could you...see if it's still there? Maybe pick a couple and bring them? I'd...just...one last time. One last time, I'd like to feel a little piece of my life before this mess."

Suddenly emotional, Tigress nodded. "Of course."

After getting a basic description of what to look for, Tigress left the hall. Shifu made an appearance moments later.

Tai smiled genuinely. "Hello, Shifu."

Shifu couldn't meet his son's eyes. "Everything is prepared as you have requested."

Nodding with melancholic satisfaction, he let the words pass. "Let's just talk. I'd like to leave on a good note."

Surprised, Shifu nodded. "What...what would you like to talk about?"

Taking a deep breath, he spoke. "Well...two years ago...I never intended to kill you. Even if the panda hadn't come in, I was never going to do it. I need you to know that."

Feeling a weight come crashing down on his shoulders, Shifu spoke meekly. "What else?"

"I didn't blame you for not defending me when Oogway denied me the Scroll. Not at first, anyway. Chorh-Gom...changed many things. When I returned, I did blame you, but not when I tried to take it."

Speechless, Shifu stood with mouth agape and mind racing. Gods, make it stop. This...this isn't possible. He couldn't have changed so much in the past two years, or even twenty! How will I...

Tai Lung adopted a sad smile, and nodded, seeming to understand Shifu's internal struggle. "Do not blame yourself for the path I walked. It was my choice alone, and I do not wish to die without you knowing that. And Shi-...Father," his voice growing more understanding, and to Shifu more heart wrenching by the moment, "I don't blame you for what will happen tonight. I know what must be done, and I knew when I knocked on the door to the Hall of Warriors that I wouldn't be leaving."

Seeing his son's smile, his words of forgiveness, Shifu felt his throat tighten.

"Tai...perhaps...this isn't the only option."

The snow leopard shook his head quickly, his voice desperate and pleading. "No. Please...please do not say that. I can't take another day in prison, and we both know that I'm too great of a danger to be freed."

Staring into his father's eyes, Tai offered something between a smile and a cringe. "You will be doing me a kindness that Oogway refused me all those years ago."

Shifu started to protest, but he continued over him. "Father...this is the only way that I will ever be free. Even if I left this cell...everything I've done would haunt me for the rest of my days. And I just...can't...take it anymore. I can't keep going on without a reason to live, without anyone to care for."

He seemed to choke on his words. "Shifu...it's time to let me go."

Tigress made her way into the heart of the Valley of Peace, making for the healer's shop. She'd spent the morning and much of the afternoon moving from shop to shop, gathering supplies for her departure that night. She finally found her way to the door. This should be good. I bet he gets this kind of request all the time. She knocked, and an elderly rabbit opened the door.

"Master Tigress! How may I serve you?"

"Master Shifu sent me to gather a few berries for medicinal purposes. Would you mind if I go into your garden and pick a handful?"

"Of course not! Please, be my guest. Do you know what it is that you're looking for?"

"Yes, I believe so. Thank you."

Leading Tigress to the back of his shop, the rabbit took his leave, returning to the entryway. She stepped outside, and searched for the bush in question. The berries are black, smooth, and about half the length of a claw. How hard can it be? After wandering about the small garden for a few moments, Tigress finally located the bush. Picking a handful of the berries, she left through the back gate and began to make her way back to the Jade Palace.

I can't let this happen. He may not be innocent, but Tai Lung isn't here to bring harm to anyone. Gods know why he's telling everyone but Viper and myself that, but I won't let him die tonight. But how...

The answer hit her, and Tigress managed to shock herself with the lengths she was willing to go to keep the snow leopard from accepting his death. I could break him out.

Crane and Mantis walked and rode, respectively, to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, conversing quietly.

The insect began. "Does it strike you as odd that Tai Lung waltzes in here, threatens us, reasons with the others, and then practically requests his own death?"

Crane thought for a moment. "I think that a small part of him knows that it's time to accept his fate, but the rest of him isn't quite ready to quit yet. Perhaps he's accepting death as a way to prevent the other side of him from causing more destruction."

Mantis looked at him, baffled. "You really think that Tai Lung would voluntarily die to avoid...doing what he does already?"

Shrugging, Crane answered, seeming to talk to himself as much as he was talking to Mantis. "I don't know for sure. It would explain why we all got a different feeling after talking to him, if we were getting different versions of both sides. One side worth saving, the other too far gone to keep around.

"And if he's doing this to prevent himself from causing more pain, he has gained a bit of my respect."

Tigress found her way to the Training Hall and to Tai's cell. She opened the door, and held out her paw with the berries.

"Are these the right ones?"

He smiled, seeming to relive countless memories right then and there. "Yes, these are the ones. Thank you, Tigress. This...this means a lot to me."

Looking over her shoulder, Tigress leaned in toward the snow leopard. Her voice barely above a whisper, she spoke. "You don't have to die tonight."

Tai cocked his head to the side, and his eyebrows scrunched together. "What are you talking about?"

"I could get you out of here, right now."

He recoiled with surprise. "Are you mad? If you free me, you become me. You'll be the one who turned her back on the Jade Palace to save the one who turned his back on the Jade Palace!"

"Shifu is going to kill you, and I'm leaving tonight. I'm caring less and less about what everyone here thinks, Tai."

He shook his head sadly. "Tigress...I'm not worth that."

Her voice raised slightly, though she was still careful to avoid drawing attention. "Your life isn't worth my reputation?"

"Yes."

"Then it's you who is mad, Tai Lung."

"Tigress...don't do anything stupid. I knew what I was getting into when I came back here, and I'm willing to accept that. For once, I have control over my life. Not Shifu, not Vachir, me."

She shook her head, biting her lip. "Please don't do this, Tai Lung. Let me help you."

He looked at her, his eyes appearing to fill with fog. "I won't let you ruin your life for me,

Tigress. I'm not afraid of whatever comes next. If I'm lucky, I may see those that I've lost along the way, and I'm ready for that."

Seeming to get lost in thought for a moment, he continued. "How long until sunset?"

"Two, maybe three hours."

Nodding slowly, he took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "Well, we probably won't have another chance to speak freely before then. I want to thank you for everything you've given me in the last few days. I haven't opened up that much since...well, ever, really, in spite of how little it seems like I've said. When you freed me from that ship...I never thought that anyone would look at me any differently than they have since Chorh-Gom. When I go, I will go being that much closer to peace.

"Enjoy your life, Tigress. You only have one, and you can't afford to let it pass by. I hope that you find something different out in the world, something that you love. Nothing would make me happier."

"I will, Tai. I promise, I'll find something worth finding. And when I do, I'll think of you and the gift you gave me."

Nodding, his eyes began to well with tears. "Goodbye, Master Tigress."

Her throat tightened as she spoke, barely above a whisper. "Goodbye, Tai Lung."

Shifu walked solemnly from the Hall of Warriors to Tai's cell. The sun had nearly met the horizon, and a number of his students had gathered around the large peach tree that stood next to the grave that had been dug that morning. Viper and Po had chosen not to attend, with the others noticing the red panda and joining him.

Opening the door to the cell, he noticed Tai standing tall, proud. He spoke without faltering, and showing no sign of fear. Or even...nervousness? He looks...well, like he did the day he was presented to Oogway the first time.

"Is it time?"

"It is."

Seeing his curt nod, Shifu attached a pair of acupressure handcuffs, leaving the leopard's paws in front of him. Releasing the manacles on his paws and feet, Tai sighed sadly.

"Let's get this over with."

Shifu led the procession slowly to the tree, and stopped when Tai halted in his tracks. At first glance, he appeared to be suddenly terrified by the noose. But he wasn't looking into the branches, he was staring in horror at the ground. Shifu turned back toward the tree, and saw what he had missed before. Hundreds of petals from the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom were scattered around the site.

Tai Lung's voice was barely above a whisper. "Please tell me that someone here put those there."

Noting the general look of confusion among the others, he looked to the sky with a grimace. "Hello again, Master Oogway. Come to see the show?"

Shifu stood with mouth agape. "How...he is watching over you, Tai Lung."

"Yes, as though there weren't enough attendants."

Regaining his composure, Tai rubbed his nose with his forearm, and seemed to smell the air around him. Turning away from the crowd quickly, he walked toward the tree, and the stool beneath it. Shifu followed suite, and the rest of the masters behind him.

Tai Lung stood on the stool and Shifu spoke quietly to Tigress. "Master Tigress, would you..."

Noticing his father trailing off, Tai picked up the request. "He wants you to put the noose on."

Tigress felt her knees buckle at the thought, but she moved forward quickly. As she reached up for the rope, Tai flashed the briefest smile, seeming to try and reassure her.

When the snow leopard was in position, the others took a step back. Tai Lung looked toward them, balled a fist into his right palm, and bowed to each as much as the rope would allow. He lifted his head, gazing out into the sunset.

Sighing, he spoke. "Well, that was a bit more bittersweet than I had hoped."

Tai Lung screwed his eyes shut as a shudder racked his body. His next word came out broken as the emotion he had hidden through the past moments came rushing out.

"Goodnight."

With that word, Tai Lung stepped off of the stool that was keeping him alive, and his head snapped violently to the side. Shifu closed his eyes, and Tigress was forced to look away to keep from rushing to save the leopard. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis also averted their eyes in the last moment, their expressions impossible to read.

Tai Lung did not cry out, nor did he attempt to shift to find air, as they had all silently expected. When they finally forced themselves to look at the snow leopard minutes later, they were stunned to see the petals rising around him in a breeze that no one felt. His face had softened, his body relaxed.

Shifu spoke quietly through his tight throat. "May he finally find peace."

The others murmured in response. "May he finally find peace."

When the peach tree petals had come to rest on the ground, Tigress and Monkey approached the tree in silence, lowering the snow leopard to the ground.

Shifu walked to the leopard's body, laying a hand gingerly on Tai's forehead. "Forgive me, my son. I'm so sorry that it had to end like this."

Tigress and Monkey moved Tai Lung to the coffin that was built the previous night, and lowered him gently into the grave. Shifu picked up a spade and spoke softly. "Students, please return to the barracks, and rest. I...I must do this alone."

Bowing to their master, Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Tigress trudged to their rooms in silence. With the sun set, most found sleep quickly. Tigress lay awake, waiting to hear the sound of Shifu's spade cutting through the dirt cease. And then I can keep my promise to Tai Lung. Gods, show him mercy.

Tigress made her way from the Jade Palace with ease, moving to the docks in total silence. If she was seen, it would only be a matter of time before she was tracked down by Shifu. If I return to this place, it will be on my terms. For once, I control where I go and what I do. I will not let Tai's gift be wasted.

She managed to find the dockworker that she had spoken to when she was loading the supplies she'd purchased earlier that day.

"Excuse me."

The goat spun around quickly. "Oh, Master Tigress, you surprised me! What can I do for you at this hour?"

"I'm leaving on Palace business on the ship that was brought in yesterday. If anyone asks about the whereabouts of the ship or myself, you didn't see either today."

He gave her an odd look. "Of course, Master Tigress."

Tigress gave the goat a pointed glare. "Anyone."

The man nodded nervously, and left the docks quickly. She looked to the sky. About two hours since Shifu returned to the Palace...that leaves me about six hours of darkness before anyone notices that I'm gone.

Tigress did a final check of her supplies and of the ship. Satisfied, she stepped back down onto the deck to retrieve the poles that Tai had mentioned the night before.

Hearing a muffled cough from behind her, she tensed, only then becoming aware of the presence of another on the dock. She turned around quickly, preparing herself to talk her way around another worker, or, gods forbid, Shifu himself. She nearly cried out when she saw who had coughed.

Standing in front of her, covered in dirt from head to tail, and grinning like he never had before, Tai Lung spoke with pure glee. "I feel like this is only proper, seeing that the ship is yours now. Mind if I come aboard?"


	16. Chapter 16

Tigress couldn't breathe. "You...you were dead. I watched you die. I...I buried your body!"

Tai merely grinned. "Agreed on all three counts. I'll explain later, but we need to go before anyone else shows up."

Noticing her standing motionless, he chuckled and brushed passed her heading toward the ship. Grabbing a handful of the poles hung along the side, he called out softly, "Tigress, are you coming?"

Snapping out of her baffled trance, Tigress climbed the small plank of wood connecting the ship to the dock and found herself on the deck. Tai handed her a large pole and walked to the right side of the ship, opposite her position on the left.

Seeing her blank stare, Tai rolled his eyes and spoke quietly, "Tigress, take the pole, lower it until you hit the bottom, and push. When we get a safe distance from here, we can talk."

She nodded, half consciously. How? How? How? The silent mantra continued as the two cats pushed the massive ship along at an infuriatingly slow pace. After a couple of hours, they managed to lose sight of the coast.

He brought the wooden pole up from the water and placed it on the deck. Walking over to Tigress, he took the matching pole from her paws and dropped it as well. Holding his arms out toward his cabin, he spoke with a hint of sarcasm and more than a hint of enjoyment in seeing her so lost. "Shall we?"

Tigress looked at him and nodded. "Sure."

Tai led her to the door, opened it, and beckoned for Tigress to follow. She did, and he closed the door behind him. She sat at the small table and he did the same, mirroring their positions from the last time they were on the ship. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Tai tried to prompt the obvious question. "So...I think I owe it to you to clear things up a bit."

Tigress had recovered enough to manage a raised eyebrow. "Or a lot. Let's just start at yesterday morning, and tell me what you were doing there, how it involves me, and how the hell you're not dead."

Chuckling quietly, he nodded. "I suppose that's fair enough. I'll admit that I didn't come to the Palace to get myself killed. I had two goals. The first was to get you out of there, as I said during our talks. The other was to fake my death."

"Why? You were already free, but you just felt the need to come back anyway?"

Shaking his head, Tai continued. "I didn't just come back for fun. If Shifu thinks I'm dead, he won't hunt me down. If I hadn't come to the Jade Palace and allowed him to watch me die, hell, to bury me himself, he would never have stopped chasing me."

A smile crept onto his face as he recalled his last discussion with Shifu. 'This is the only way that I will ever be free.' Works on both levels.

He snapped out of his self-congratulation when he noticed Tigress' irritated glare. Clearing his throat, he continued. "Anyway, to the specifics I'm sure you're so eager to hear. During the questionings, you got the truth. For the most part, anyway, with the exception of my plan to...not die.

"I anticipated you defending me when the others brought up their stories. Viper got some of the truth, I gave her a rather sympathetic tale. I take it she supported your case?"

Tigress nodded, listening in wonder as the snow leopard's plan came into focus with every word.

"As was intended. I assumed that the others might not take it too well if they all thought I was going to destroy the Valley and you wanted to save me after being brainwashed for a couple days on my ship. Viper made it seem like I was trying to pull the Five apart.

"Crane and Mantis were the keys. I threatened both of them, hoping that they would recommend my execution. I gave Mantis a time frame, six days until an attack, because the Anvil of Heaven wouldn't be able to make it to the Valley in that short of time." Looking almost sheepish, he added, "I've...kind of been keeping track of them since I got out of Chorh-Gom.

"I didn't get an especially positive or negative feeling from Master Monkey, so I didn't do much to sway him. Did he take to either side?"

Tigress was still nearly trancelike. He was playing us with every word. From the moment he showed up, this is what he's been working at. Finally managing to speak, Tigress cleared her throat. "No, Monkey...Monkey pointed out that you were trying to divide us, but not much beyond that."

Nodding with satisfaction. "I knew that Shifu would err on the side of caution if there was the slightest possibility that I would attack. When I first spoke to him about it, I asked for a coffin, to be executed at sunset, and for a hanging. Now, this is where it gets a bit interesting. I want to apologize for deceiving you, though it was necessary."

Her eyes shot wide open, suddenly realizing that she was, once again, trapped in the middle of the water with Tai Lung, not knowing why he wanted her there.

Seeming to notice her panic, he held his paws up defensively. "Relax, everything I told you about Shifu was the truth, it was just my escape that I lied about. I couldn't be sure I could trust you not to run and tell the others of my plan until I saw you here. It was too great of a risk, though I am sorry.

"Those berries I had you get...they weren't mine. They're used in small doses by the healer as a sedative, but if you get enough of them, they can temporarily stop your heart and breathing without killing you outright. Now, as far as the actual execution...well, it's gets a bit complicated."

Hearing the door to the Training Hall open, Tai tucked the berries into the pocket he'd sewn inside his indigo pants. He took a brief moment to compose himself, lifting his head in an effort to maintain the image he'd been creating for years: confident, filled with pride, and fearless.

Shifu opened the door to his cell, and Tai spoke, sounding almost bored. "Is it time?"

The red panda looked up at him sadly. "It is."

After the acupressure handcuffs were attached, he was freed from the chains that had held him. "Let's get this over with."

He was led outside to a tree, complete with a noose and a grave at its side. He stopped dead in his tracks, suddenly terrified. Hundreds of petals from a peach tree. Damn it all, Oogway is going to give me away! Still half petrified, he asked the question, praying for an answer other than the one he was expecting. "Please tell me that someone here put those there."

Seeing that everyone else was almost as stunned as he was, Tai worked to cover his tracks with sarcasm. "Hello again, Master Oogway. Come to see the show?"

Shifu's baffled look was almost comical. "How...he is watching over you, Tai Lung."

Mumbling something in response, Tai took a deep breath. Here goes everything. Turning and walking ahead of the group, he reached into the pocket, retrieving the berries, and tossing them into his mouth, while disguising the action as an itch of the nose.

He could feel the effects almost instantly. Quickly stepping up to the bench beneath the noose, Tigress placed it around his neck. He stared out into the sunset as his vision began to cloud. "Well, that was a bit more bittersweet than I'd hoped."

Tai felt a massive shudder run through him as his heart slowed to a stop and his breathing nearly ceased. In the last breath he could manage, the snow leopard chocked out a final word. "Goodnight."

His legs crumpled from beneath him, and when the rope snapped taught, his head snapped to the side, his unconscious body unable to deter the motion.

Hours later, the snow leopard woke in his coffin. He cracked open the top and watched as some of the dirt covering him fell inside. Working quickly, as the air provided by the coffin wouldn't last forever, Tai Lung dug his way to the surface.

Once above ground, it was only a matter of filling the now vacant grave as well as he could manage. When he was satisfied, the spotted cat made for the docks under the cover of darkness, thanks to the sunset execution.

Tigress stared at him with a mixture of awe and confusion. "You do realize how utterly insane that is, right?"

Mimicking her almost scolding tone he replied with a grin. "You do realize how utterly not dead I am, right?"

She couldn't stop the smile that followed the retort. "You're crazy, but that was brilliant. What if something had gone wrong?" Gods know there were enough places for it to happen.

Tai threw his arms into the air. "Risk and reward, Tigress! Risk and reward!"

Tigress breathed out a laugh, still baffled by the leopard's seemingly non-existent sense of self-preservation while looking at the lengths he would go to in order to self-preserve. "The risk being your death."

He squinted, as if confused as to why anyone might see the evening's activities as strange. "And the reward being life. A risk I was willing to take, and besides, everything went exactly as planned."

Tai glanced at his arm, just then remembering that he was more brown than grey from his tunneling. Standing, he walked to the door. "I'm going to clean up a bit in the water. If you'd like, you can take Yú-"

His eyes screwed shut and he turned away from Tigress. "You can take the cabin that you and Crane spoke in."

Nodding, understanding that Tai wasn't likely to want to talk much more after tripping over Yú's name, Tigress stood as well.

As she brushed past him outside into the cool spring breeze, Tai smiled slightly. "And Tigress...I'm really glad you came."

Returning the smile, Tigress spoke honestly. "I think I will be too. And Tai...I'm glad you're around to be here."

After scrubbing what soil he could out of his pelt, Tai climbed up the side of the ship to change into something less...soaked through. After putting on a pair of black training pants and a navy blue vest, he opened the door out to the deck. Taking hold of one of the poles they were forced to rely on for transportation and pushed it beneath the waves. Might as well put some more distance between us and the Valley while I'vegot the energy. Besides, I had a delightful nap after I poisoned myself.

Smiling at his musings, Tai Lung continued to propel his ship late into the night. Eventually, he began to tire, and he set down the large pole on the deck. Suddenly feeling his knees buckle, he stumbled to the wooden floor. Entering an absurdly meditative state, almost forcibly, Tai lost sight of the world in front of him.

He saw the landscape as if he were flying. Recognizing the Valley of Peace instantly, he took notice of the flags soon after. Somehow, Tai knew that two years before that day, Po had been named the Dragon Warrior. Perhaps this was the celebration? Though as he moved closer to the Jade Palace, he saw that...the Valley was deserted?

Yes, the constant buzz coming from each shop and street that he remembered so well from years before seemed to be missing entirely. The distinct smell of smoke filled his nostrils, and the only sound he could make out was the breeze.

The strangest thing that Tai noticed was that he wasn't seeing any of this through his own eyes. It was as though he was viewing the scene through someone else. Unable to feel the air around him, as well as his slightly warped, unnaturally vivid vision made him more and more sure of that.

As he, or it, drew closer to the stairs to the Jade Palace, the picture came closer to focused. Tai was oddly...unable to produce any reaction to the sight before him. The stairs leading to the Jade Palace were flowing with red.

When they drew closer, he found the Furious Five, without Tigress, Po, and a figure covered in, what appeared to be, a full body robe made of snow white cloth. The entire group watched on with stunned concern, with the exception of the figure he couldn't identify, who was kneeling over something. As he somehow moved closer, he was able to make out another figure, dressed in the same robe as the other.

Drenched in blood.

Tai snapped out of his trance-like state with a terrified gasp. Scrambling to his feet, he took off sprinting below deck to the storage space.

Tigress, who had finally allowed sleep to find her, heard the snow cat tearing across the ship and was nearly plowed over as the panic-stricken leopard ran past her. She called out, perplexed and concerned. "Tai? What are you doing?" Receiving no response, she followed him.

Tai reached his storeroom after what seemed like hours, and began throwing wooden crates aside, a specific one in mind. Tigress entered the room, and asked him...something. He didn't hear her, he had a single focus. Finding the chest in question, he threw open the lid and began sifting through its contents.

He tossed two items from the chest as though they were poisoned, then crumpled to his knees in front of them. Burying his face in his paws, he began a mantra, almost beginning to sob as he went. "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Tigress watched him descend into what appeared to be madness. She asked again, nervously. "Tai...what's going on?"

His eyes never left the items on the ground. His answer, although explaining next to nothing, was enough to chill her to the bone. In a hoarse whisper, he finally responded. "I think I've had a vision."

Tigress took her eyes from the snow leopard for the first time since she'd entered the room, and looked at what Tai had come to find.

Two white robes.


	17. Chapter 17

The two felines made for an odd pair in that moment. One sat, crumpled on the ground, muttering curses under his breath. He stared in horror with otherwise vacant eyes at the garments on the wooden floor, yet crawled away from them as though they were likely to catch fire. He seemed to be sweating bullets, with his breathing rough and uneven.

His counterpart stood on the opposite side of the small and rather dark storage room attempting to coax the former into explaining why she suddenly felt a chill creeping up her spine.

Tigress spoke in a hushed quiver. Seeing Tai Lung so utterly devastated could mean nothing good, or even something so simple as bad. "Tai? What did you see?"

Tai looked up at her, attempting to claw his way to a breath as though he was drowning as he spoke. "I saw...I saw the Valley. A festival, in a few days, but no people. The Palace...Po was there, and the rest of the Five. Shifu wasn't. And there were...there were two others there as well. Both were dressed all in white, without a single opening in the robes. One...bleeding out while the other tried to stop it."

With the last couple of sentences, he directed a limp arm toward the robes on the deck. Tigress spoke as much to herself as to the leopard. "So...you think that we'll be in the Valley for the Dragon Parade, and that one of us will get hurt there?"

Noticing the unspoken question, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming? Because that's insane," he tried to keep the cynicism from entering his voice. "Tigress, I saw a festival in a few days. If we were to go back, we may not wish to be known by the others, at least at first. These are my uniforms from the guard up in the north. They were created to preserve anonymity, to keep us safe in the public off-duty, and they do their job well. It would only make sense that we'd have these on. And no, I don't think one of us is going to be hurt."

Tigress raised a brow. "You said...-"

"I remember what I said." He softened considerably, seeming to age by a decade in front of her eyes. "Tigress...people don't survive losing that much blood."

Tai's meaning hit her instantly. He didn't watch one us being injured...he watched one of us die.

Silent for a moment, Tigress spoke up. "You're sure that's everything you saw? If there are any other pieces of information, they may be helpful."

The larger feline shook his head, still visibly shaken.

She nodded, and took a deep breath. "Let's talk, Tai Lung."

He raised a wary eyebrow. "You think that this is the best time to chat?"

Adopting a dry smile, she answered softly. "Probably not. But I'd like to know the man that I may be following to my death in a few days. Right now, I don't feel that I do."

Tai gave a brief chuckle, recovering surprisingly quickly from his despair, and stood. "No, I suppose you don't. And I suppose you deserve to know the whole story, if anyone does. Where should I start?"

The sun prepared to rise over the Valley of Peace, though the sky was still black a few hours trek to the west. In that nearly uninhabited land, dozens met in a long since abandoned longhouse. The rain poured on the outside, and the distinct scent of morning dew was refreshing to the pair that made their way toward the building.

Upon their entry into the dimly candlelit room, the dozens of others, members of seemingly every species represented, stood and dipped their heads respectfully. Waving a paw, the first man to enter indicated for the others to be seated. Each one of them appeared more than willing to obey.

The two men made their way to the head of the massive table, the sole furnishing item in the room with the exception of several benches surrounding it, and one produced a stack of letters from inside his vest after lighting a small candle in front of them. Handing them to his counterpart, he began to address the crowd, which was listening attentively to every word. During this greeting of sorts, the other busied himself with removing sealing wax from the letters.

When finished with his task, the previously silent man stepped toward the table, parchment in hand. He spoke with the cold confidence only known by a respected leader. "We have work to do."

In the Valley itself, Shifu walked quickly to the barracks to ensure that he made it before the morning gong. Settling himself at the end of the small hallway that housed all of his students' quarters, he braced himself for the insufferable sound, and the greeting that would follow it a brief moment after.

The red panda was exhausted. Following the dreaded, yet necessary, death of his son, he had failed to rest almost entirely the previous night. It was what he wanted. You offered him a chance to prevent it, and he begged you not to reconsider your decision. His conscience could do little to soothe the master's mind, much as it had failed to do so during the night. Truth be told, the smallest glimpses of his son, from the time before he gave into his dark desire for the "limitless power" contained in the Dragon Scroll, nearly pushed Shifu to his breaking point. However, what's done was done, regardless of his feelings on the matter. He would simply have to move on now, refocus himself on his work.

The gong sounded, and five of his six students snapped to attention outside their respective rooms. Shifu's heart nearly stopped when he saw who wasn't in attendance.

Tigress gave him a dull look. "Let's go with the beginning."

Shaking his head, Tai breathed out a laugh. "Didn't see that coming."

He stood from his spot in the storage room and led Tigress up to his cabin. When they entered, he gestured toward the table and chairs. She sat, while Tai walked slowly to one of his bookshelves. He spoke as he sifted through the considerable collection. "Alright, my real story. I started out like I told you before, Shifu found me outside the Jade Palace and decided to take me in. I started training in Kung Fu under Shifu's instruction relatively soon after."

Tai took a deep breath, and Tigress took note that his shoulders seemed to fold in toward his chest, as though he were shrinking as he spoke. "When I was three, maybe four years old, Oogway brought home the two biggest thorns in my side I've had the pleasure of enduring. Two tiger cubs, Hēi and Chéng Zhang, twins. He later explained that they had been living on their own for some time, and needed to get off of the streets."

He smiled to himself, and seemed to locate whatever he was looking for on the shelf, removing a small notebook and joining Tigress at the table. "And they were, in the beginning at least, pains in my side. By then, I was quite far into my training, and I only saw them as distractions."

Tai took a brief moment to pat his shoulder in mock narcissism, earning something between a smile and a scowl from Tigress.

He continued, grinning. "But eventually, we warmed up to each other. Became brothers, really. Chèng was always the fun-lover. Hēi kept him grounded, but they were inseparable. About that time, a year or so later, I did a couple months time with Grand Master Viper learning Snake, one of the worst periods in my early life."

This time, Tigress cracked and allowed herself a true laugh. She'd met Viper's father on multiple occasions, and found it unlikely that Tai would have gotten along with the man for an extended period of time.

Rolling his golden eyes, he cut her off. "Anyway, back at the Palace, we kept training, and at seven I mastered the Thousand Scrolls of Kung Fu. At eight, Oogway rejected me as the Dragon Warrior. Shifu took that less well than I did, but you know all of this. Skip forward a couple years and I trust you'll hear something new.

"About twenty-two years ago, Oogway finally decided to let the twins go out on an assignment. Shifu offered for me to go with them, and I did. It was their first time leaving the Valley of Peace since they'd arrived." Tigress noticed a claw of his slide out and trace seemingly independently on the table.

"It should have been easy. All we had to do was pick up and deliver some artifact, I forget what it was, from Master Snow Leopard. She was in Shifu's Furious Five before either of our times. We made it on the road for a couple of days of our trip without trouble. Stayed in small villages overnight, moved during the day, it wasn't anything worth mentioning after the dust had settled. Then we were dumb enough to opt for a night under the stars over finding another village."

The others matched Shifu's mortified expression about a second after he adopted it. In the nineteen years that Tigress had lived at the Jade Palace, she had never once missed the morning greeting. Shifu knew it, as did the others. It was purely through false hope that they entered her room in the hallway. As expected, it was vacant.

No one dared to speak, and they transitioned in silence to the kitchen. Shifu managed to pull himself together enough to speak. "Check the grounds. If nothing turns up, move into the Valley and find out what you can. Report back here at midday with any lead you can find."

The masters of the Jade Palace moved frantically to different locations around the Valley. Crane questioned the harbor master, but received a less than useful response from the man.

The man at the docks answered Master Crane's questions as comfortably as he could, though he was still petrified by Master Tigress' almost threat the night before. Reciting what he'd been told to recite, the avian warrior heard that he had seen neither Master Tigress or the ship that had come in two days previous.

At the Jade Palace, Master Monkey searched for any sign of an oddity. Finding none, he quickly ran down the stairs toward the Valley of Peace. He passed by the hastily and blindly refilled grave without a second glance.

"Who knows if anything would have changed if we had gone a little farther. Might have only caused more people more pain."

Tigress regarded the snow leopard with a nervous curiosity. This is it. The truth, finally.

"The three of us made camp for the night on our third day of the trip."

He paused and looked up from the notebook he'd been leafing through. "I have to applaud whoever came up with the story everyone tells of me now. It leaves very few holes if any. After years of being denied the power I so desired, I finally snapped out on that trail. Killed the Zhangs, and returned to the Valley to claim what I felt entitled to. Not true, but very good.

"In reality, we started out like the other nights. Ate a quick meal, and prepared to train a bit. Then Hēi dropped, and Chèng followed him quickly. I felt two needles break my skin, and I lost consciousness. When I came to, they were gone and I found this outside my tent."

Tigress broke her mesmerized gaze from Tai's eyes and followed his paw to the notebook he'd been leafing through. He produced a small piece of parchment and held it out toward her. She took the aging scrap and unfolded it, bracing herself for its contents.

Tai,

We had no choice. Please, never forget that. If we left Silently, they'd leave you be. If not...well, you understand. We will make it, but we may not meet again.

You're the only family we've had in a long time, Tai. We both love you as our brother, and we will never forget you. Goodbye, Spots.

Chèng and Hēi Zhang

Tigress set down the note gently, stunned. Tai picked it up, read through it like he had so many times before, and replaced it in the notebook.

Tigress finally found her voice. "What happened to them?"

The leopard sighed. "I can't be sure, but I have a theory. The twins were fools, but they weren't stupid by any means. I assume that whoever captured them kept an eye on what they wrote, but I believe that there's a message hidden in it."

"What would that be?"

"Did you notice that the first character in "silently" was printed a bit larger than the rest?"

Seeing Tigress nod, he continued. "I don't think that was a coincidence."

He flipped to the end of his book, and showed her a page of his surprisingly extensive notes. "Jìngmò Zhī Rèn. The Silent Blade. Heard of them?"

Tigress thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't believe so, no."

"Most haven't, they were little more than a myth when I was young, and I have a decade on you. No one that I know of that had heard the name believed that there was a bit of truth in the tale. They're rumored to be a group of the greatest assassins in China and its surrounding lands.

"What makes them unique, so the stories have said, is that they rely on forced recruitment to fill their ranks."

"You think that the Zhang brothers have been forced into the work of assassins for the past two decades, and that the people that took them used you as leverage to get them to join?"

Tai offered a humorless smile. "No, that's why I hope that they died a long time ago. You can be forced into that kind of position for a time, but not for twenty-two years. If Hēi and Chèng Zhang are still there, doing that work, it's because they want to be there. I just can't handle that possibility."

"Hold on. How does this relate to your...return to the Valley?"

The sad smile never left his face. "How do you track down a group of people that don't exist to rescue your brothers? With the limitless power of the Dragon Scroll."


	18. Chapter 18

Tigress crashed into the bitter reality of Tai's story. "You...you tried to get the Dragon Scroll...to save them?"

Tai nodded with a pained ghost of a smile. "I went back to the Valley as quickly as I could. Wasn't exactly thinking straight, and I was careless, knocking villagers' things about, hell, I knocked over a lantern that lit a fire. It's what caused most of the destruction that day. Gods know why I didn't have the mind to simply explain to Shifu and Oogway what had happened. I suppose I didn't think that they'd believe it, especially seeing that I'd stormed through the Valley and put a hole in the door just to get into the Great Hall. I'm not sure I believed what had happened. It still seems as mad today as it did then. It made more sense that I'd snapped and gone mad."

He gave a deep sigh. "But the worst part of all of it, other than them being taken, came two years ago. Because when I saw that the Dragon Scroll was..." The feline seemed to struggle to find the words, "...a moral lesson, it meant that my original return served no purpose whatsoever."

Tai's paws balled into fists as he continued, his voice venomous. "When I saw that the Scroll was blank...it meant that there was no realistic way to find them. And it meant that instead of coming back to the Valley, I could have been trying to close the hour, maybe two hour long gap between myself and those damned assassins twenty years before."

He slammed a fist on the table. Tigress jumped, snapped back into reality after being lost in the snow leopard's speech. That snow leopard bellowed, burying his face into his paws as he'd done so many times before that morning, seeming to forget his striped companion for a moment. "I could have protected them!"

Tigress apparently found this to be an ideal moment to try and calm him down. "Tai...what could you have done to help them? If this group was skilled enough to take all three of you by surprise, is it possible that it's a good thing you didn't track them down? At least you still have your life, and they might still have theirs."

Her words did seem to relax him, though his pained look and raised brow hinted that he didn't believe in what she had said. Breathing a curt laugh, his shoulders slumped, and his face tightened. "You're right, we all made it away with our lives. I threw away twenty of my years in prison, and they gained the honorable task of murdering for a profit. Lucky us."

She gave him a glare, which amounted to "quit being a pessimist, it's exhausting", and stood from the table. Tigress hoped to pull Tai away from his despair. She tried to fish a normal conversation out of him. "Well, it's our first day in paradise. Do you have anything in mind?"

Glancing toward her, he chuckled. Seeming to cheer up a bit, his smirk grew by the second. "I may have an idea or two."

Shifu, Po, Crane, Monkey, Viper, and Mantis congregated outside the Training Hall to exchange less than useful information. Following a chorus that could be summed up by "I didn't find a damned thing," Crane offered the only thing that he had discovered. "Tai Lung's ship is gone. The man at the docks doesn't know where it went."

Shifu looked at him, gaping. "And you just now decided that that may be a relevant piece of information?"

Crane shifted, instantly uncomfortable under Shifu's furious glare. "I don't feel that the two disappearances could have been related, Master Shifu."

Squinting, as if trying to see through his confusion and into Crane's thoughts, Shifu spoke again, "How so, Crane?"

Crane paused to consider this, and then, after a moment, responded without great confidence. "A ship of that size couldn't have been operated by a single person, and it's unlikely that a band of attackers, which would be needed to get the ship farther than the docks, made it into Tigress' quarters. Not to mention got her out of them, without the rest of us hearing any of it."

Seeming to accept this after a brief moment, Shifu stood from the table, and the others mirrored the motion. "I am going to Gongmen City to consult the Council of Masters. At the very least, they can keep an open ear for word of Tigress' disappearance. You are all to remain here, to protect the Valley, and in case she returns while I am away. That will be all."

Less than an hour later, Master Shifu left the Jade Palace, not to return for over a week.

The bandit's encampment was bustling as midmorning came. Three men, two warthogs and a crocodile, were hard at work sharpening various weapons, while several others worked to repair well used steel armor over an open flame. Others still worked to produce a meal for well over forty. In the center of it all, five sat in a large cloth tent at a large wooden table. The chief had hung several decorative tapestries and rugs around the makeshift room, and the quintet were illuminated by many fine lanterns, the entrance closed to keep curious ears away.

Hunched over dozens of maps, the panther that appeared to be leading the meeting rubbed his temples. Scouts, he thought. Worth plenty, but they take their damned time like no other. The conversation between the five higher-ups had died down in the past minutes. Without the information that they were waiting on, talk of their future plans would be worth little to nothing.

A golden simian pulled open the flap of cloth that served as a door and stepped inside. He bore a passing resemblance to Master Monkey of the Jade Palace, which he'd used to his advantage many times before then. He spoke following an apologetic smile. "I would have left sooner, but something came up."

The panther rolled his eyes. "And what might that have been?"

The primate returned the gesture, earning a guttural growl from the bandit leader. "We should prepare to make our move soon. Last night, Master Tigress left the Valley of Peace."

Another of the five, a massive ox, spoke in gruff voice that hinted at excitement. "She what? You're certain?"

Nodding, the scout grinned. "And that's not all. Master Shifu left this morning, packing for an extended trip."

The leader of the group felt his jaw sliding down against his will. I can't believe our luck. Two of the greatest warriors in China, and they're both out of town. Clearing his throat and regaining his composure, the panther spoke with the slightest touch of an accent. "Very well, then. We'll begin making preparations to leave tonight and arrive at the Jade Palace in six days. Agreed?"

The remaining four nodded and spoke in unison. "Agreed."

"This is what you had planned?"

Tai Lung smiled, for once seeming to truly enjoy himself in Tigress' eyes. "Well not when I woke up from dropping into a trance, but ever since you asked, yes."

Tigress couldn't decide if she was amused by his self-satisfaction in realizing the fatal flaw in their return to the Valley of Peace, or annoyed by his subtle way of being narcissistic about it. "You do realize that it's not possible to master an entirely new style, not to mention one that is nearly the polar opposite to the one I know, in five days, right?"

"I'm aware of that, but the others have fought alongside you for years. If we do have to fight when we get there, we'll have a better chance of keeping our identities between us if they don't recognize you instantly through your techniques. I'm going to teach you just enough Leopard to make it through whatever it is we're walking into."

Crossing her arms, she stiffened. "You know as well as I do how badly Tiger will translate into Leopard."

"Not necessarily. I know both, there's more in common than you would think. Let's just try it? Please?"

Rolling her eyes, she set herself in a fighting stance on the ship's deck, the morning sun's heat held at bay by a comfortable breeze. "Where do we start?"

Tai moved to mirror her position as he spoke. "Let's start with what you know. Both Tiger and Leopard focus heavily on the rapid defeat of your opponent. However, Leopard looks to find gaps in the opponent's defense and exploit it, where Tiger...creates its own gap. Violently. In that spirit, I'm going to attack you, and you're going to wait for an opening to strike instead of testing your strength against mine. Make sense?"

Tigress nodded enthusiastically, knowing that she should have been taught these skills long before Tai Lung's reappearance into the land of the living.

Without warning, he launched himself at her, a silver blur of elbows and kicks, and Tigress was barely able to refrain from returning each and every blow. Instead, she worked to block and dodge each strike, searching for an opening. For several exhausting minutes, the two felines battled on the deck of Tai's ship, until Tigress took notice of a promising flaw in the snow leopard's style that had developed in the preceding moments. Each time he threw an elbow at Tigress' head, he followed through too far, leaving his side exposed and vulnerable.

From then on, it was only a matter of waiting for an opportunity to strike. She didn't have to wait long, as Tai was using a hybrid of Leopard Style striking with Tiger Style aggression. He aimed the blow for Tigress' temple, but she ducked under it. Hurrying to avoid missing her window of opportunity, she kicked for the spotted cat's ribs while they were exposed, earning a grunt of pain and a cease of the assault.

When he spoke, Tai sounded winded. "Well done. You spotted the opening when it came and made use of it. Also, I think I need you to hit me more, I think I've softened some. That bloody hurt!"

Tigress smiled, satisfied. "Is that the bulk of the changes? Less aggression and more specific targeting?"

He shrugged. "For the most part, that should get you by. A few special techniques should seal the illusion, but you're doing very well for having practiced so little. That being said, let's go through it again."

Ten hours and two uneventful meals of steamed vegetables and rice later, the two felines felt comfortable with Tigress' adapted fighting style to return when necessary to the Valley of Peace. Tigress sat at the table in Tai's cabin, finishing her meal, which was oddly impressive for having been prepared in the open sea.

*She made her way outside onto the main deck, where the sun had set and a near-full moon had broken the horizon. Looking around, it took her a moment to find Tai, who had left quietly minutes before. He stood near the wheel, leaning against the wooden rail, and staring out the back of the ship to the not-quite black water, which reflected the moon in a way that was both chilling and serene.

Tigress joined him on the railing, looking out into the sea and soaking in its unique beauty. After a few moments of silence, she attempted to break the sudden tension that seemed to have been created following their meal not an hour before. "Everything alright? You're...quieter than usual."

Tai responded without looking at her. "Not really. But there isn't much to be done about it."

"Try me."

This time, he did look at her. Tigress saw a pain in his eyes that shook her beyond belief, considering his cheerful demeanor so soon before then. "Tigress...I enjoyed myself today, with you, more than I think I have enjoyed myself in years. What you've given me in the past...what, week? I could never repay you. You've managed to bring me back from a...a very dark place, and I'll always owe you for that. But I've been thinking about this return of ours to the Valley."

She cut him off before he could continue. "First of all, you don't owe me anything. You gave me another chance at living the life I want, and that's all I gave you, if that. There isn't any way for us to control what happens in your vision, so there's no use in panicking over it."

Tai smiled ruefully. "I know we can't change it, but that's not what I meant. Do you realize that if I'm the one that bleeds out when we go back, you'll be taken back in with open arms? If that's what you would want, of course. You'd still have your life. But if you're the one to die that day, the others at the Jade Palace, surely with Shifu's leadership in the matter, will kill me as soon as they realize who I am?"

Tigress was silent for a moment. "I hadn't considered that, no."

"So the way I see it, the best possible situation is my death in the attack, or whatever it is. That way, you'll still have your life. Either way, I'm going to die in the next few days. And regardless of all the times I've told you otherwise over the past few days, death terrifies me.

"But Tigress...maybe most of all, I don't want to lose you. Either way, I don't want to lose whatever friendship we have." He clenched his teeth and balled his paws into fists as his voice began to slip from its regular tone. "I can't stand to have to watch that go away and have no control over it."

Tigress was touched and sickened by Tai's musing. Hearing his analysis of their present situation with his heartfelt gratitude and care was almost enough to push her over the edge for the first time since...well, since he last caused her to break down in his cell. "Tai, we'll get through this. Both of us."

He looked at her desperately. "What makes you say that?"

She shook her head slightly. "Just a feeling I have. We're going to be alright."

Tai remained quiet after that, looking back out toward the water, bracing himself against the railing with his arms. Tigress glanced at his empty stare, then followed the gaze out to the moonlit seas. Without putting much thought into what she was doing, Tigress placed her left paw on Tai's right. His eyes widened in surprise, and a faint smile appeared on his now softer face. After a moment's hesitation, Tigress also felt a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

The two felines remained in that position on deck for most of the night in silence, neither quite understanding why, thoughts of visions slipping from their minds.


	19. Chapter 19

The sun rose above the horizon off the coast of China, engulfing Tai Lung and Tigress in light. After an almost restful night of sleep, as well as an uncomfortable and uncertain exchange the night before, the two felines were avoiding conversation. Until they had time to sort out what had occurred, they silently agreed that it would be best to keep to themselves for the morning.

Tai, now recovered from the previous night's bizarre turn of events, returned to his gloom. So a vision shows us at the Palace. Does that really mean we have to go? Not all visions are literal...perhaps there's a deeper meaning, and we'd just be walking to our, or her, or my, death? Is it really worth the risk? Do I really owe it to those people to die? The people of the Valley, the masters, any of them?

He decided to run his musings by Tigress, with hopes of clarity. She was on the other end of the ship, and he called out loudly, "Tigress, I think we need to talk."

Tigress walked quickly to the nose of the ship. "What is it?"

Tai paused, mustering his resolve. "I don't think we should go back to the Valley. If one of us might die there, is it really worth the risk? And for what? We don't know what we're facing if we go, and we really don't know how to prepare for it."

She raised a brow and smiled. "You're joking, right? Tai, you saw that we end up at the Jade Palace. One way or another, we're ending up there. Why fight it?" Tigress sobered slightly. "I don't want to die either, but it might not happen that way. We can't know until we get there."

"But what if-"

"Let's put it this way. I'm going back to the Valley. Are you?"

He glared at her, groaned, and nodded. "Fine, but we're doing it my way."

Tigress' eyebrow remained unmoved. "And what might that be?"

In that moment, both felines lost all sensations that they'd experienced not a minute before on the ship, and saw the Valley of Peace burning.

"We're ready to leave, then?"

The crocodile nodded. "Everything we should need is set to go, we'll move out on your orders."

This is the best chance we're likely to get, the panther thought, we'd better not miss it.

The leader of the bandit encampment nodded slowly. "And we have the supplies from the coastal towns?"

"Enough to get us through the end of the month, then we'll be back to our reserves."

The panther chuckled. "Old friend, if all goes well, we won't be needing to return to our stores for a very, very long time."

Just after midnight, thirty-eight bandits would leave their camp, beginning the three day march to the Valley of Peace, and with it, the Jade Palace.

The air surrounding the Valley of Peace was thick with smoke. Anyone in the city would find great difficulty breathing it, but that which led Tigress through the vision seemed unfazed by the smog. The warped vision and the lack of feeling remained the same as what Tai had described, but the breeze was no longer the only sound that drifted through the sky. Screams of the people of the Valley echoed off the walls and in her head. The hopelessness, the helplessness in their terrified voices seemed as though they would never fade.

Eventually, as Tigress' consciousness floated closer to the Jade Palace, the voices did fade. She took note that the stairs leading to her home of more than two decades were not blood red, but managed to fill her with fear all the same. As she was brought to the training yard, she saw, for the most part, what Tai had described. The rest of the Five and Po were in the yard, with two figures, dressed in the robes that she'd seen in the storage room of the ship. But there were differences. Neither of the figures was bleeding on the ground, or bleeding at all, for that matter. Everything seemed...normal?

The thought remained in her mind for a brief moment before it was destroyed faster than she'd thought was possible. Although her friends had seemed unaware of her presence there, Po turned, and looked at her desperately. She first noticed the red around his mouth as he tried to form words.

She choked back a scream when she saw the gaping hole in the left side of his chest, and the blood that poured out of it.

She awoke from the vision in terror after he managed to speak.

"Don't trust him."

Tai Lung returned to the sea in the same moment that Tigress did. After experiencing two variations of the same vision in less than a day, the snow leopard was beyond confused, and filled with even more dread concerning their return than before.

Tigress' wide-eyed terror only added to his confusion. Her panicked tone did little to help. "What did you see, Tai Lung?"

He looked at the tiger, nervous. "I saw the Valley again. Same as last night, except neither of us was downed. The Dragon Warrior...he was bleeding. He said something...'you must return,' I believe. What did you see?"

Tigress' fear never left her face, but her voice remained steady. "The Valley of Peace was in flames, and far from evacuated. Neither of us was injured at the Palace, but Po told me something as well. He said, 'don't trust him.' So I need you to tell me the truth, Tai Lung."

Tai's face fell, and he avoided Tigress' insistent glare. She can't know. It would change everything. Not that I should cause any more suspicion, but there is no benefit to anyone if she knows, and a lot of harm to be done. "Do you think that I'm the 'him'?"

"Look around, do you see anyone else? A few days ago, you walked into the Jade Palace, and managed to manipulate everyone without much effort." She gave the leopard a dark look, and he recoiled. "What...the hell...aren't you telling me?"

The spotted cat set his jaw, thinking, and hoping that Tigress didn't kill him while he did so. Not until I know. Not yet, nothing's certain. "Tigress, I can't...it's nothing to harm you or anyone else. It's just...some things are best left unsaid."

She mirrored his set jaw, and spoke sharply. "Fine. But you lost some of my trust today, Tai Lung, and that is not a good thing. I intend to keep a close eye on you."

He hesitated, looking hurt, then nodded. "I suppose that's fair, but I need you to know something." Tai took a step toward her, and raised an arm to rest his paw on her shoulder. Tigress' eyes burned, but she didn't move. He spoke in a tender, albeit careful, voice, "I will never hurt you, no matter what happens. Remember that...please."

Tigress nodded, unsure. This is dangerous ground. I don't know if I can afford to trust him entirely after...that, but I also can't cut off contact three days before we're supposed to be in the Valley of Peace. Not to mention how...genuine he's been since we stumbled onto him. Or last night, for that matter. He couldn't have been lying when he said...he couldn't have been.

All the while, Tai was distracted by the vision he had seen just moments before. Trying to analyze it, to discover another resolution...or a way out. As of then, Tai Lung knew exactly what would happen in three days at the Jade Palace, and he would've given nearly anything to prevent it.

The Dragon Warrior's words as he bled out left little to question in his mind.

"The debt will be paid."

Crane and Mantis were, once again, making the trip to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. Mantis had been as distraught as the others about Tigress' disappearance, and he'd been doing as much pondering concerning its cause as the others as well. What he'd come up with, he was, however, only willing to share with one.

From his position on Crane's hat, Mantis finally told Crane what he'd deduced. "So...tell me if this makes sense."

Crane rolled his eyes, knowing full well that anything that followed would not, in fact, make any sense at all. "Alright, what did you drag me here to talk about?"

Mantis gave him a look, but spoke in spite of the sarcasm. "Tigress and Viper were the only two that were really against killing Tai Lung, right?"

"Yes...why?"

"Well, Tai Lung died, and the same night, Tigress disappears without a trace. Tai Lung's ship also disappeared that night, which couldn't have been manned by an individual. Viper has been uncharacteristically quiet since then as well. Does anything seem off there to you?"

Crane considered this for a moment, and nodded slowly. "Now that you mention it, the dockworker I spoke to did seem especially uncomfortable when I asked him about the ship...but I still don't understand what you're implying with all this."

"I'm implying that it's strange that Tigress and Tai Lung's ship are gone, and the two people most likely to have been involved have been oddly silent since then."

The avian warrior stopped. "You think those two helped Tigress do what, leave with Tai Lung's ship? Mantis, we've all known each other for years, that couldn't have been what happened. Besides, I trust Viper. She wouldn't have gotten involved with that, even if it had happened."

The insect chuckled from on top of the hat. "Yes, you two almost-but-not-really lovebirds are so sweet, it makes me sick just thinking about you. But could it really hurt anything to at least look into it?"

Crane hesitated, then shook his head slowly. "I suppose not."

Almost two days had passed since Tigress left the Jade Palace, and no one had thought to check Tai Lung's grave for any abnormalities...not that they had much of a reason to. In two days, that would remain unchanged. On the fifth day, all hell would break loose, and on the sixth, all would be revealed...to the survivors.

"You two honestly think that I was involved in Tigress' disappearance?"

Crane shuffled his feet, uncomfortable. "Not...exactly. Mantis did, and I thought it might not hurt to ask."

Mantis shot the bird a look. "You do realize that those are almost the exact same words I used an hour ago, right?" Turning to Viper, he continued. "Look, we're all lost here. You've been acting strange, and we're all grasping at straws."

Viper sighed, frustrated. "Of course I'm acting strange! My closest friend around the Palace is gone without a trace, and I'm still shaken by Tai Lung's execution. It's been a difficult few days; forgive me if I'm not as cheery as usual."

Crane shook his head. "You still think that leopard was able to be saved?"

He received a glare in return from the reptile. "I believed every word that he told me. It wasn't his time, and he was absolutely not a threat to anyone here. Do you still think that's untrue?"

Both Mantis and Crane nodded their heads, and Viper shook hers. "I need to clear my head, I'll be in the Training Hall."

After she had left, Crane gave the much smaller warrior a glare. "You were right, that was very helpful."

Tai and Tigress sat in his cabin, eating in total quiet. Tai glanced up to see her...menacing stare, and broke the silence. "Tigress, I'm not going to do anything. You don't have to try and bore holes in my head until we get to the Valley of Peace."

"Tell me what you're hiding, and let me be the judge of that."

Groaning, he threw his arms up in exasperation. "After everything I've shown you that goes completely against what you've been taught about me, you still think I have this...this dark side, lurking in the shadows, and waiting to strike? Last night, on the deck? That was real. Asking you to be here with me? Also real, so I don't understand how you can change your opinion of me back to where it was two weeks ago, with nothing but a few words in a vision to support it. Not to mention that those words could be about literally any 'him' in China. Please, explain that to me."

Tigress recoiled, and paused for a moment, forming her next words carefully. "If it's not you that I'm not supposed to trust, then why are you this defensive about it?"

With a sigh, the snow leopard finally relented. "Look, I saw something in the second vision. I don't know what it means, and it doesn't get us anywhere in terms of what will happen in three days. I didn't see a need to worry you more."

Suddenly more concerned than ever, Tigress leaned in toward him. "What did you see?"

"It was Po, bleeding from a chest wound. He said, 'the debt will be paid'. I don't know what the debt is, I don't know who owes it, and I don't know who will be getting paid. But I have a feeling it has something to do with the Dragon Warrior."

She paled under her fur. "So it has to be me that gets killed, right? You've never even spoken to Po outside of your battle, and I doubt you two were doing each other any favors then."

Tai looked sick, more so than he had ever since the second vision, with eyes hollow and mouth slightly agape. "We don't know that. There may be other options. Visions are strange and not always literal. It could be me, it could be no one! For all we know, nothing will even happen when we show up."

Tigress considered him for a moment. "Do you truly believe that? That it could be nothing?"

"Sure I do."

That night, Tigress slept more restfully than she'd expected while Tai vomited over the rail of his ship. He...cared for her, and the lying killed him with each word that crossed his lips. But it was worth it, to make the next days pass easier. His vision held more than he'd been willing to share, and luckily, Tigress had taken it in stride. He knew the debt, he knew to whom it was owed, and, possibly most importantly, he knew who owed them.

And the debt would be paid.


	20. Chapter 20

The following morning, after both cats woke, one rested and the other...significantly less so, Tai began to take the ship north of the Valley to conceal it. From there, as he'd explained over breakfast, they would hike for a day or so to the Jade Palace, and have another day to prepare everyone for...something. Not exactly my most cunning plan, but hopefully it will serve, the snow leopard thought as he steered.

Tigress ascended the staircase to meet him at the wheel. "Aren't we going a little far north? I know you're looking for somewhere secluded," she said, glancing to her left at a small inlet. With the slightest bit of humor in her voice, Tigress continued. "Like that right there, but aren't we making the trip back...unnecessarily long?"

Tai sighed softly. "I suppose so, yes, but there's something I'd like to take care of first while we're in the area."

Tigress took a second look at the coastline, sensing its familiarity. "Wait...isn't this the same way you took me the first time?"

He smirked, and raised an eyebrow. "North? Yes, we did go north the first time."

The striped feline glared at him. "What's in the area?"

Tai shook his head. "If I don't say where we're going, there might be a reason for it."

"Tai."

Groaning, he gave in. "Look, I miss Yú okay? I miss having her around, she was a big part of what kept me going for the past few months."

Tigress' eyes widened. "You're getting Yú and bringing her with us? To the Valley of Peace? To deal with whatever is coming?"

The shock in her voice was obvious, and a hint of disbelief tinged with horror was also apparent. Tai shook his head quickly, and spoke with a pained tone. "No, she's finally found some stability. It would be selfish to take her from it. I took her in because it was better than letting her starve. But I can't take care of her, Tigress, I'm clueless when it comes to cubs. No experience at all, hell, I brought her here with dozens of criminals! Even if everything works out well in the Valley of Peace, I'll be lucky to get away from there, from Shifu and the others, alive, and then I'll be back on the run. I won't put her through that again when she's with a good family with a good life and a bright future. I just need to see her again before I'm either dead or I've left."

She gave him a saddened look. "Do you really think you'll be back on the run after all this?"

"After I faked my death and 'stole you away', I doubt I'll be welcomed with open arms to the Jade Palace. Best case scenario, and I mean best, I manage to keep my identity hidden throughout, yours as well, and slip away quietly from the Palace. Show up in a uniform, leave in one, and scamper back here to the ship. With you, if you'd care to join me."

"I would, considering how few of these 'other aspects of life' I've managed to see before being called back to the Jade Palace. But Tai, don't take this the wrong way, do you really think it's the best idea to see her right now? She's probably still adjusting to this new family, regardless of how loving and caring they are. I feel like throwing you back into the mix will only complicate things for her."

Noticing his slightly pained expression tinged with...something more than that, Tigress continued. "Not that you could never go back, just not this soon. When everything has settled down and you're back doing...whatever it is you'll be doing, there's nothing wrong with visiting later on."

Tai's voice sounded almost hoarse. "What if there is no later on? What if this is the last chance I'm going to get?"

"Why would you think that?"

The leopard shrugged, his expression returning to normal. "I'm not sure, just playing out all the scenarios in my head, seeing where they lead. Not all of them have happy endings."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course they don't, you might be the biggest pessimist I've met, and I know Crane. Up until last week, he held the record by a pretty wide margin."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Who broke that bird? I didn't even have to convince him to want me dead, he came in ready to end me himself!"

Tigress laughed. "I can imagine, though I'm not really sure why he's that way. He's been...tightly wound for as long as I've known him."

By then, Tai had managed to maneuver the ship into the hidden area that Tigress had pointed out. "Care to help me pack?"

Many miles to the southwest, a tiger, a golden primate, and two crocodiles met outside a small inn. Early as it was, none of the four showed signs of fatigue. After all, they had a job to do. They dressed modestly, with intent to be mistaken for any other villager or traveling merchant on the long road that laid ahead. After years of experience, they'd mastered the art of blending in..before and after a mess was made.

To the casual passerby, they appeared as such: a passerby. It was impossible to tell from outside appearances that the monkey's pack contained dozens of vials of various poisons. That the tiger's robe concealed numerous blades. Or that the reptiles were burdened by the surprising weight of hundreds of maps and various documents in their bags. No one knew of their destination, or of their intentions, and this was by decades old design. Their organization didn't exist, they didn't exist. Their rare errors led to myths, not investigations. If it were any other way, they would die out within months, and that simply would not do.

The care taken was well worth it, a valuable target could pay each man involved for four or five months at the best, and two at the worst. Not that everyone had any desire to be involved in such a line of work...then agan, none of them did. But all it took was time, and nearly all came to accept what they did, even thrive in the position. Those that didn't were removed...their secret had to be kept, no loose end was left untied.

Only the most elite were chosen. Fighters, strategists, herbalists, smiths, cartographers, all were hand picked, all brought a unique set of skills. Each recruit disappeared from the outside world. Most simply vanished, but others required something more...elaborate...in order to leave their lives behind. Most were angry in the beginning, many attempted to escape. After their first or second assignment, the majority ended their fight against their new purpose. Very few resisted after recruiting their first man.

Their training was...rigorous, to say the least. They were the best in China, perhaps in Asia, and that was no accident. Most came well prepared, and only required refining in order to be ready for the field. One of the crocodiles outside that small in, located in that small town, was just out of his training. It was a risk to send an asset so inexperienced after a target such as theirs, but the fourth man, and a veteran at that, helped to even the balance.

A Kung Fu master was not to be taken lightly in their lethal profession.

Tai, after releasing the massive stones that would keep the ship in place and packing for two weeks of travel, sat at his table in the main cabin. With a small notebook spread out in front of him, as well as another blank one, he wrote diligently, oblivious to the tiger that had entered earlier, and was now watching him with growing curiosity.

"Doss your mind ever take a rest?"

The snow leopard jumped, startled. "Just...roughly...how long have you been there? Because if it's been longer than a couple seconds, my senses are starting to slip, and I'm still too young to be old."

She smiled, laughing under her breath. "Longer than a couple of seconds. I'll leave it there so you can keep some of your pride."

Tai snorted. "Not to worry, I have that in excess."

Nodding quickly, and earning a sarcastic scowl, Tigress redirected him. "What exactly are you working on there?"

Glancing down at the matching notebooks, then back at Tigress, Tai cleared his throat. "Let's say that I go down at the Palace and you make it out unscathed. Do you think you'd stick around there, or would you take off again and travel around like you had planned on?"

Tigress paused for a moment. Easy enough of a question to ask, but I don't have a clue. I suppose it would depend on the situation at the Jade Palace, but even then, it's impossible to plan out ahead of time. Besides, Tai saw me dead in his second vision, so I'm not even sure if I'll get a choice. "Since that's what I was planning to do before this came along, I suppose I'd get away for a while. If the opportunity comes."

He nodded, seemingly pleased with her answer. Tai tossed her the notebook that he'd been reading out of, and began to explain as Tigress leafed through it. "After my fight with the Dragon Warrior, I..." He trailed off, and winced. "My fight with Po, I survived because a friend took me in and brought me up to shape. After that, as you know, I moved north. I met a few people along the way that were willing to help. Eventually, I started compiling that little treasure," he said, pointing at the book in her paws. "More or less a list of people I've met along the road, their locations, and some bits about them where they're needed. There are some from all over China, more from Russia, and a couple from most of China's bordering nations. Just in case I ever needed a hand. And this," Tai said, holding up the much less filled book in front of him. "Is your copy of that list. If you're off on your own out wherever you end up and are looking for a place to say, someone in here is probably close. Just say I sent you, they'll help."

She stood, finding herself at a loss for words, a rare occurrence. "Thank you...for this. But it's just in case things go south, right?"

"Of course it is, I'm just trying to cover as many situations as possible. Besides, you can still use it if we both make it out of this."

Tigress smiled warmly. "If we both get out of this, I have a feeling we'll be sticking together."

He returned the smile, though uncertainty hid behind it, invisible to her. "I'd like that...though I have a feeling you'd grow tired of me pretty quickly. I've been known as exhausting," he said through a laugh.

Her smile transformed into a smirk. "Yes, by me, and more than once. Should we get going?"

Glancing to their packs, Tai nodded. He wove an arm toward the two white robes on his bed. "After we change, of course."

Tigress raised an eyebrow. "Of course."

In the Valley of Peace, preparations were taking place for the second Dragon Festival. Commemorating the selection of the Dragon Warrior, citizens from the Valley would gather for food, drink, and a grand parade in honor of the unlikely hero that ended the threat that was Tai Lung. So the people thought.

At the Jade Palace, the consensus seemed to be that Tai Lung had ended the threat that was Tai Lung. With Shifu gone, the students had spoken, and finally managed to agree. Most saw the disgraced warrior's choice to have himself executed as honorable. No one understood the transformation that must have occurred, one that would cause the man to give up his life to protect others.

Not that it mattered to them. Let the dead lay, they had other issues to deal with. Namely the disappearance of the Furious Five's leader, and how to keep it quiet during a festival centered around the occupants of the Jade Palace. Not to mention the unknown threats that were growing just outside the Valley.

Not that everything outside the Valley of Peace was hostile. For example, that very night, a tiger and a leopard camped, waiting to deliver a warning that could kill them. One day by the small fire, copying characters from one page to another by the flickering light. The other practiced forms of a foreign style which, coupled with a concealing wardrobe, was to keep her identity hidden for as long as she desired.

But not all was well, either. Nearby the small camp, a group of bandits marched, preparing to plunder the Valley and its people. And far to the southwest, a tiger, a golden primate, and two crocodiles traveled east with murderous intent.


	21. Chapter 21

Morning arrived in the Valley of Peace, engulfing its people in warmth. Preparations for the Dragon Festival continued, for it was to begin the next day. Through the relative chaos that the city had become in those few moments in the morning, two robed figures were able to pass by unnoticed by most, and worth a second glance to fewer than that.

The pair weaved through vendors setting up their trinkets to sell, children decorating lanterns to be lit, and the powerful aroma of several dishes being prepared in close proximity. The people were happy, those that weren't were content, and hell was about to break loose. It would do little to help the mood.

At the Jade Palace, the atmosphere was much more somber. Another day had passed, Tigress was still gone without even a hint as to her location, and Shifu was out of the Valley attempting to find that hint. Not to mention that everyone had to appear at the festival, which even Po, the guest of honor, was dreading. They'd have a plenty long day, though it wouldn't get a whole lot worse. Not that it wouldn't worsen.

Tigress and Tai conversed as they ascended the stairs to the Palace, growing more anxious with each step.

Tigress, her voice slightly muffled through the fabric of the nearly pristine white cloth of the guard uniform, spoke quietly, attempting to avoid attention that could compromise them before they even arrived. "So...they've known me for years, Tai. What's the plan when we get up there? They might not see us, but don't you think they'll know how we, or at least I, sound when we talk?"

Tai nodded. "Yes, which is why you're not going to say anything unless you have to. If you do...I don't know, try not to sound like you?"

Though he couldn't see it, Togress was giving him a rather pointed glare. "Genius plan, glad I asked. What about you?"

He chuckled. "Well, I will be using a little trick I picked up after I came back from up north. Comes in handy whenever I don't want to talk to someone that doesn't know me. I'll be taken care of, don't worry about that."

"You're aware that saying 'don't worry about that' after answering without answering only makes me worry, right?"

"I am. Why do you think I do it?"

Tigress punched his arm jokingly, and he grinned under his hood. The grin faded as they reached the top of the stairs, and faced the great doors of the Hall of Warriors.

When Viper came to the Moon Pool to meditate, she hadn't prepared herself for what knocked on the door. She wasn't entirely certain that she could have been prepared. See, when you hear a loud and panicked pounding on the doors of the Jade Palace, typically a rather peaceful place, it usually means that someone needs help...quickly. And, in the most technical sense, that much was true in this situation.

What usually does not follow that panicked pounding is a masked and robed figure shouting at her in a foreign language, while their also masked and robed partner looked at them with as much confusion as one can manage with their face covered.

Tai, still stringing random phrases together in Russian, barged into the Hall of Warriors, and past the stunned Viper. Tigress, previously unaware of the show to come, stood outside as the leopard yelled with increasing urgency, and as Viper tried hopelessly to make sense of the wild gestures that accompanied his tone.

"Mister, I don't understand!" She paused briefly, and a thought hit her. "Wait right here, I'll be right back."

After Viper slipped out of the massive room, Tigress looked at Tai, baffled, and whispered, "You never mentioned that you were fluent in Russian...or that you could be so absurdly dramatic."

He laughed under the hood. "Tigress, I lived there for the better part of a year. Did you honestly think I didn't pick up on the language? I'm a bit more concerned about whatever she's off doing."

"Right...what exactly am I supposed to do? Other than stand off to the side the entire time we're here as you make a fool of yourself."

Tai thought for a moment before answering. "I don't know...let's say you understand Mandarin but can't speak."

"I can't speak?"

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you lost your tongue. My apologies."

Before Tigress could comment on the snow leopard's...logic, Viper reentered the hall with Crane in tow. Tai barely held back a groan at seeing the bird. Fitting. He got me killed last time, maybe he can make us even.

Crane greeted the pair in Russian. "Hello, welcome to the Jade Palace. I am Master Crane, and this is Master Viper. She tells me that you need something of us?"

Tai began to answer, then glanced at Tigress. "We are honored to meet you, Masters. My friend's Russian is spotty, though she knows your native language well. She unfortunately cannot speak, so if you would translate for me, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Of course. So what is it that we can help with? Viper tells me it appeared urgent."

Tai nodded quickly. "It is indeed. The Valley of Peace is in great danger. By tomorrow, though as soon as this afternoon, there will be an attack. You must evacuate the people and prepare to defend the Valley and the Jade Palace."

Crane shifted back and forth, now very nervous. "He says that the Valley is in danger, and that something will come as soon as in a few hours. We have to evacuate everyone and prepare."

Viper looked up at him in a panic. "What? What attack? How does he know?"

He shrugged. "I don't know yet, that's all he's said."

Turning back to Tai, Crane continued. "What is this danger, and where did you hear of it? Who are you two?"

"I don't know the specifics, only that it's soon. It came to both of us in a vision, we came here as soon as we could. As to our identities...I'd rather keep them private for the moment. If our dress didn't clue you in, there are some that wouldn't take our presence in the area well. I assure you, we're here to help. We're more concerned with the ones back home."

"A vision?" Crane had never experienced one himself, nor had the other students. Who are these two? Their self-mastery must be far above normal...very strange if they've had no training.

Tai nodded, and Crane went on to translate. Viper's concern only grew. "If it could be coming in a couple of hours, then there's not enough time to evacuate. It just can't work!"

Crane opened his beak to respond, but was cut off as the doors to the Hall of Warriors were flung open once again. Zeng came sprinting in, breathless and wheezing. "Bandits in...the Valley...heading...this way!"

Crane and Viper's faces fell, as did Tigress' and Tai's, though no one knew it. Crane repeated to Tai what he already knew. "Get the others. If they're headed this way, we won't have long to ready ourselves."

Crane nodded. "We need to get Mantis, Monkey, and Po before they reach the Palace."

Viper, startled by the sudden turn of events, rushed off to the barracks to search for the others.

The mob of armed raiders reached the steps heading toward the Palace, having left the Valley untouched.

"This can't possibly be the plan...right?" The concerned ox continued questioning the panther. "This is all but suicide, surely you have something more in mind than charging in blindly."

The feline smiled in a polite attempt to mask his...displeasure with his band. The majority couldn't seem to grasp the concept that there may be a reason for not ransacking the entire Valley of Peace for all it was worth. The risk of, no, the guarantee of early detection wasn't worth the potential reward. Hell, he hadn't asked for their understanding, what he wanted was a few dozen blind followers. They couldn't even accomplish being stupid.

"No, this isn't all of the plan. It's simply the only part you need to know of."

Monkey wasn't entirely prepared for what the day had in store. Granted, none of them were, but his would perhaps be the worst of anyone present at the Jade Palace that morning. Second, for certain. His past would crash in around him, his conscience would be tested, and he would embark on a fool's journey chasing answers where there were none to be found. His day began when Crane tracked him down on the path leading toward the Sacred Peach Tree. Monkey then learned that the Jade Palace was moments away from a full assault.

Mantis, conversely, would have a surprisingly calm afternoon. Yes, there would be bloodshed, but that was hardly out of the ordinary in their line of work. His slice of the madness would come the day after, when his minor skills in the field of medicine would be pushed to their limit. Finishing breakfast in the barracks with Po, he rushed outside as soon as Viper mentioned trouble on the way. Nothing that they hadn't dealt with before.

Po's character would show through that day perhaps more than any before it. His willingness to help others regardless of the personal cost was to become a key component of the discussion that would follow the attack. But, by far most importantly, he would finally get even. Regardless of whether he was aware that the debt existed.

Tigress' nerves were at an all time high. Not only did she have to defend her home from bandits, which in itself was rare, not to mention having to do so without using her favored style. While she had worked on Leopard Style with Tai for a number of days, it was no comparison to almost twenty years of experience in Tiger Style.

Tai, while being in far less danger of discovery, opted to make use of the spear he had brought along on their trek. They had all seen him fight before, and the risk was simply not worth the potential reward. He was experienced enough with the weapon to weild it with confidence, and rightfully so. His fear was the greatest of all of those present at the Jade Palace that day.

Tānxīn was not a good man. The panther had accepted that fact long before then. He was, once, before that cursed primate approached him in a time of crisis. At first, he tried to justify the robberies. He had a family to take care of. Then he tried to justify the murder. His family had left him, but he had to survive, and there are so few options out there for a man of his newfound talents.

But that was years before, and Tānxīn had long since accepted who he was. This, however, would be the last job, if all went according to plan. He needed to get out, and this would fund his travels to a place where his name would be unknown. As of now, the split would go forty odd ways. He intended to walk away with half.

By the time that the first bandit reached the top of the steps, the warriors had assembled in front of the Hall of Warriors, braced for a fight. Po led the assault with a...creative battle cry. The rest of the warriors lunged toward their attackers quickly after the Dragon Warrior.

Monkey reached the first crocodile and practically tossed him aside with a powerful kick. Viper made the most of her friend's blockage of the thin mouth of the stairway, sliding past the primate and into the crowd of raiders. From there, she managed to cause havoc almost instantly, since the majority of the bandits didn't have the option to turn around. However, a number of the attackers managed to break through the warriors' wall of sorts. That's where the rest of the fighters came into play.

Tai lunged toward the first to breach the stairway, a clouded leopard, and launched a ferocious punch. This caused an audible crack as the feline's nose broke, spraying crimson red blood onto Tai's robes. Tigress managed to spare a glance at the leopard, taking note of how similar his appearance was to that of the figure in their visions.

Her momentary glance didn't last much longer than that moment, as a wolf came charging at her. Tigress prepared to attack the man, but remembered that those around her would likely pick up on her style. She instead blocked the wolf's attempted strikes, then throwing an elbow of her own, sending the man to the ground.

After only a few minutes of combat, nearly all of the bandits that had stormed the Jade Palace had fallen to its warriors, past and present. Those that remained had been routed, leaving the others behind. This group included the leader, Tānxīn, who had long before decided that he was fighting a losing battle. Master Monkey volunteered to chase down said group, and the others agreed. With little more discussion, he sprinted down the steps toward the Valley of Peace in pursuit of those intending to get away unscathed.

At the Palace, the warriors breathed a collective sigh of relief. They knew quite well how poor the odds were of successfully fending off an attack such as that with as little notice as they'd had. They were incredibly lucky by anyone's standard.

She and Tai Lung were perhaps luckier, Tigress thought to herself. We made it, and with nothing more than a bloodstain between us. I guess he was right when he said there was a possibility of a figurative meaning to those visions.

Those visions had brought the feline pair back to the Jade Palace just in time to warn of the attack, quite possibly saving the Palace and the people occupying it. They glanced at one another through their masks, and smiled with near glee.

One can imagine Tigress' surprise when an arrow tore through the beautiful white cloth, and the flesh behind it.


	22. Chapter 22

When looking back upon that day, the spoken consensus among the masters of the Jade Palace was that a bizarre series of knee-jerk reactions had occurred. Three knew that nothing could be further from the truth.

The monkey hiding in the trees knew how little time he had to escape before the warriors came to hunt him down, and he began to descend through the thicket of vegetation. He couldn't understand how the mission had gone so horribly wrong. His aim was off, sure, but the Dragon Warrior made for a large enough target that a simple miscalculation shouldn't have displaced the arrow as much as it had. Besides that, the panda had jumped in front of the arrow! Blocking one of the pair in white from being skewered! That's when things got strange.

See, no more than a second had passed between the arrow leaving his bowstring and impact, yet in that time, two people managed to dive in front of the projectile. This, by anyone's calculations, was all but impossible to accomplish. And, while this likely meant little to the shooter, another piece of information remained the strangest part of the entire situation. The second figure didn't lunge until the Dragon Warrior did.

Tigress watched in horror as Tai collapsed to the ground in front of her and Po, with the feathered end of an arrow shaft jutting out of his abdomen. She was in shock. In an instant, Po had dove in front of her, followed immediately by the leopard, and now said leopard was groaning in agony. Not to mention bleeding profusely from the wound.

She ran to his crumpled form, kneeling beside him. A wet cough shook Tai's entire body, speckling his mask with tiny red spots. He wasted little time, pulling Tigress' head toward him so that they could speak. His voice came out as a gravely whisper. "Listen to me carefully, Tigress. I need you to help me roll over on my side and see if the arrowhead exited. Please be careful."

Tigress nodded quickly, moving to Tai's left side, nearest to the arrow. Several of the others attempted to approach, some panicked, some oddly calm, but she waved them all away. She needed to be able to communicate with the snow leopard. Gingerly rolling him onto his right side, she took in the ghastly sight awaiting her. While the arrow had not exited through Tai's back, Tigress could clearly see a large bulge a few inches above his left hip, and a few less from his side where the head eventually stopped.

She let him down on his back gently. "The arrow didn't clear."

Tai's face fell inside his mask. They may as well start redigging my grave now. I'll be needing it soon enough. "Alright, bring Crane over here." He felt himself become lightheaded as he started seeing black spots. "Tigress, no matter what, make sure they don't see who I am. No matter what."

Tigress hesitated before answering. If they take off the uniform, obviously they'll see who he is. But if they can't help him without getting rid of it...no, this has to work. She nodded, motioning for Crane to come.

He did, and upon getting a closer look, he couldn't help but grimace. Leaning toward Tai, he spoke urgently in the leopard's false tongue, "Are you...alright? Is there anything we can do?"

"Get a healer...quickly. Don't...remove the arrow, and don't let the healer. They're barbed...it'll do more harm than...good."

With that sentence, Tai lost consciousness, and Crane turned to the other warriors. He looked terrified. "The healer isn't in the Valley...and he's not going to be for another six days."

Mantis, after an extended moment of shock, took charge. "Alright, someone get training wrappings, we need to get pressure on that before he bleeds out. Crane, that'd be your job. Po, can you get him into the barracks?"

Po, coming slightly out of his shock from nearly taking the projectile himself, nodded quickly. He made his way to the leopard's side and carefully picked up his limp form. The panda proceeded as quickly as he could manage to the student barracks, where Crane had just arrived.

Tigress took off after the group toward the barracks and Tai, thoughts racing through her head. Gods, he lied to me! He told me that it was me, or that nothing would happen at all! He knew, he had to have known this was going to happen to him. He wanted to see his daughter before we came here...and I wouldn't let him. That must have been the look he wore. But...why? Could he have been trying to protect himself? He's never in his life made an effort to do that. Protect me?"

Crane snapped her out of her rapid musings when she reached the barracks. "Do you know the area?" His tone demanded a response instantly. Tigress, remembering just in time that she couldn't safely speak, nodded quickly.

"Good, I need you to go to the nearest city and find a healer. Bring them here as quickly as you can. We'll keep your friend stable until you get back."

Tigress hesitated to leave the leopard, though she nodded in agreement. Remembering what Tai had said about his disguise, she pointed at the unconscious man. Crane looked toward him. "What do you need me to do?"

She then shook her head and grabbed hold of her robes and tugged at them. Luckily, her friend got the message. "Don't take off the clothing?"

Tigress nodded, and Crane did the same. "Okay, but hurry. There's only so much we can do without an expert here."

She quickly took off toward the Valley of Peace, hoping to find help nearby.

Inside the barracks, Po set Tai down on a cot in one of the spare rooms. Mantis returned to issuing commands. "Po, take those wrappings from Crane and put pressure on the wound. We need to stop that bleeding so the healer has something to work with."

Po obeyed dutifully, pressing down around the wooden shaft protruding from Tai's abdomen. The crimson staining the cot began to subside after a few minutes, and the room full of warriors managed a sigh of cautious relief. Po glanced at Mantis. "So...now what?"

Mantis hopped onto Tai's stomach, examining the wound. "Until his friend gets back with a real healer, the best thing we can do for him is to keep pressure on that. I imagine that when they return, the arrow will come out, and he'll get some sort of medication to prevent it from getting infected. A deep puncture that close to his lower organs is dangerous on its own, not to mention if we added an infection to the ordeal."

The Dragon Warrior looked around the room. "Alright, I can keep an eye on him for a while. You guys want to take care of the bandits on our lawn? They'll probably be coming around soon."

Once the other masters left, Po had a chance to be alone with his thoughts. He naturally spoke them aloud. "It should have been me, you know. I should have taken that arrow, not you. Why did you do it? I don't even know your name, and you saved my life a few minutes after I first saw you."

He paused to change the dressing that he was pressing down with. "What were you thinking? How did you even manage to get in front of me that quickly? Well, I suppose you were probably trying to save your friend. I just ended up between you two, right?"

Po heard a weak and raspy voice reply. "Wrong."

The panda's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets. "You're alive! And awake! Don't move, I'll get the others." He paused as he stood up to leave. "Wait...I didn't think you spoke Mandarin?"

Tai laid on the cot with his eyes closed under the hood. "Well I do. Now would you please sit down and keep quiet for a bit? As in don't go get the others?"

Po nodded, curious, and sat. Tai let out a breath, satisfied. "Now I need you to do something for me. Please don't panic when you do, and please don't attack me, because I can't very well defend myself. Think you can manage that?"

The Dragon Warrior shrugged. "I don't know...that depends on what you want me to do."

The feline sighed, and spoke sardonically through the rasp. "It's easy, I promise. Just take off the hood so I can hold my stomach in."

Po winced at the image that his description produced, but nodded. Cautious, he approached the man and peeled up the edge of his hood. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he faced what he had believed was a corpse. "Tai Lung! You're...you're alive!"

"For the love of the gods, you people need a new line! Of course I am alive!"

Po was still in shock, which was not helped by the frustrated outburst. "How is that even possible? I watched you die! Right in front of me!"

"It's a long story that I imagine I'll get into when the others realize I'm here."

Tai Lung. Alive. In front of me. I can't tell if this is awesome or terrifying. He's kinda supposed to be dead...again, but he saved my life back there. Wait a minute. Tai Lung saved my life back there.

"Umm...okay then. Can I ask you something?"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Po wasn't entirely sure how to approach the topic at hand with his present company. "Why would you risk your life to save me?"

The snow leopard shrugged. "I owed you a debt, and I wanted it payed. We're even now."

Thag only served to confuse the panda. "What do you mean, you owed me a debt? Last time I saw you, you were being executed, and the time before that, I was nearly killed you!"

Tai nodded. "Yes, you almost killed me. What you did do was save my life, and now I've saved yours. Consider the debt paid."

"How on earth did I save your life? I thought I blasted you...well...out of existence?"

He chuckled, then winced as the movement tightened the arrow in his abdomen, which he seemed to have been ignoring up until that point. "Not quite out of existence, but you did your damnedest to make it happen. Let me ask you this, how much do you know about how I was imprisoned in Chorh-Gom?"

Po thought for a moment. "Let's see...buried inside a mountain, shackled on a platform to giant boulders, countless guards, no other prisoners. Oh! And Oogway's immobilizing shell."

Tai glared at him. "Well done, you managed hit every single detail except for the one I was going for. Oogway's delightful little present for me drained my chi each moment that I spent in the gods forsaken contraption. When I got out of prison, my energy was very near completely gone. And then I ran for a day straight, fought the Five, Shifu, and chased you around half the Valley of Peace trying to get my hands on that scroll. Whatever chi I had left was gone. Now what do you know about how the Wuxi Finger Hold works?"

He took a moment to go over what he'd been forced to read through in the Palace's library. "It takes the user's energy and focuses it into the target through the fingertips, flooding them with enough energy to...well...you know better than I do."

"Do you now understand how you saved my life?"

Po shook his head after a brief second of pondering. Tai sighed. "The Hold normally floods the victim with enough energy to tear their very existence apart, but that's only because the chi of the attacker is combined with that of the recipient."

The panda stepped in, speaking quietly. "But you didn't have anything left after so long in Oogway's shell."

The feline smiled ruefully. "I didn't have much, and whatever I had, I'd used up getting to the Dragon Scroll. If I had beaten you, I would have no doubt died from exhaustion. My chi would simply be gone. But," he prompted the panda.

"But I gave you back enough to survive. Wait, you're saying that the Wuxi Finger Hold, the single move that was created to kill it's recipient no matter what, actually saved your life? Seriously?"

Tai grinned. "Seriously. I owed my life to you, and now we can call it even."

He glanced down at his stomach, and the object protruding from it. Analyzing the wound for a moment, Tai nodded. "Now if you'd be so kind as to grab my bag, I'd be grateful."

Po's eyes widened, playing a hunch about the feline's intentions. "You can't be serious! Look, your friend is on their way to get a healer, just give it a couple hours and a professional can handle...this!"

He chuckled. "In a couple hours, this will have long since been infected, and the others will have long since found out that I'm alive and next to where they sleep. I would at least like to get this out of me before I deal with that mess."

The Dragon Warror considered the cat, and nodded solemnly. "Fine, what do you need? I can stay a little more discreet if I'm not dragging your entire pack behind me."

"A lot of wrappings, some alcohol, a stick, and a match."

"What in the name of the gods are you doing with those last three?"

Tai's wicked grin caused Po to call into question the snow leopard's sanity after losing as much blood as he had. His response didn't help matters. "Invasive surgery."


	23. Chapter 23

"You're insane!"

Tai raised an eyebrow. "You know, I've been hearing that quite a lot recently. Would you get along?"

Po shook his head. "I'm not going to have you dig that thing out of your gut with a match, some booze, and a stick! You're going to kill yourself!"

He rolled his eyes, and sighed. "I'm not digging it out, I'm pushing it through. That way, I can keep the majority of what's supposed to be inside of me inside of me. Now hurry up, please, while the bleeding is stopped."

The Dragon Warrior took another look at the feline and left to do as he asked without another word. This left the battered snow leopard alone on the cot. I imagine that there are worse ways to go, if this doesn't work out. If we can get a bloody healer up this damned mountain, I probably won't die of an infection. This just depends on how cleanly I can jam a chunk of metal through my back. Pleasant.

Po burst in the door to the small room, carrying with him the...instruments that Tai had requested. "Alright, now what?"

The leopard motioned to a small end table. "Drag that over here next to me if you would, and set those on it. Then I just need you to make sure no one gets in here until I'm done."

He did as he was asked, shaking his head all the while. This is crazy. This is crazy.

Tai glanced nervously toward the glass vial of rubbing alcohol, none to excited to discover how it would feel considering what he had planned for it. Po saw the look, but let it pass. "Hey, before you do...whatever you're doing here, who was it that you came here with?"

The feline seemed to consider the question. "I imagine you'll find out soon enough. We'll talk more after this is done. This might get a little loud, and it'll probably draw some attention. Do not let them in here, at least not until I get this dealt with. One crisis at a time."

With a nod from the panda, Tai got to work, starting by placing the stick in his mouth as a tongue guard. Po tried to keep one eye on the cat's bizarre actions and the other on the door to the barracks. The feline proceeded to coat a small section of the wrappings in the alcohol, then pressed the cloth on his wound, wincing as he worked, then rolled to his side. Po looked on as he wrapped his hands around the arrow shaft and took a deep breath.

With an agonized howl, Tai tensed and forced the arrowhead out of his back. He pulled the wooden shaft out, and blood quickly began to pour out of both sides of the cat's spotted fur. He reached for the vial and held it above the wound, screaming once again as he poured the liquid fire through him in an effort to clean the hole...so Po assumed from his position as a mortified onlooker. His horror was amplified as Tai reached for the match, his entire arm visibly shaking. "No no no!"

It was too late to stop the feline as he lit the match and brought it near the wound, his chest heaving with every short breath.

Three heads snapped toward the barracks as it seemed to emit an inhuman wail. Mantis looked to Crane and Viper. "What the hell was that?"

After a collective shrug, the three rushed toward the building which housed Po and the no longer dying snow leopard. The masters burst into the barracks, only to be met by the Dragon Warrior. Crane spoke up, baffled that the panda seemed to be blocking their way. "Po, what is going on in here? Is he alright?"

Po winced, still shuddering from witnessing the leopard cauterize himself in the most primitive way possible. "He's...I think he'll be okay. He just asked me not to let anyone in for a while, is all."

Viper looked incredulous. "You think he'll be okay? What on earth was that scream we just heard?

"Um...see, the thing is...he kinda pulled the arrow out. And then tried to clean it the injury. And then lit it on fire."

All three masters, still blocked from seeing the mysterious figure, looked at Po with varying degrees of horror written on their faces. Crane took the conversation away from the disturbing image that Po had painted for them. "Wait a second, he asked you to keep us out? How did he ask you? I thought he only spoke Russian."

Po shifted, growing more nervous as the trio grew nearer to the truth. "Apparently that wasn't...ahm...exactly true."

A scratchy yet eternally sarcastic voice came from one of the rooms in the hall of the barracks. "Po, enough, you suck at this, just let them in."

The four warriors shared another uncertain look before pushing past the panda and into the room containing Tai Lung. He tried to sit up as they entered, each baffled beyond words. "Easy everyone, I'm in no condition to fight you and it seems a bit rude to kill a fellow who can't defend himself."

Mantis' eyes looked about as big as he was. "You have got to be kidding me! How many damn times do we have to kill you for you to stay in the ground?"

"Judging by how close I am to keeling over as we speak, I'm hoping at least one more than this."

Crane turned his burning glare toward Po as soon as he internally confirmed that the snow leopard wasn't an immediate threat. "What the hell are you thinking, protecting him like this?

Po stammered as the anger of half of the Jade Palace quickly turned on him. "I don't know, he took that arrow for me! I at least owed him this much! And besides, what harm is he doing, besides staining everything in the room?"

"I appreciate the compassion, Dragon Warrior." He looked to the others. "Where is Shifu? I'd like to know how long I have before I'm actively trying to keep my head attached to my shoulders."

Viper glanced toward Crane before answering. "He's speaking with the Council of Masters to try and track down Tigress. Shouldn't be back for a few days."

Tai chuckled. "I can't imagine that they'll find much success on that front."

Crane's attention snapped fully toward the feline. "And why would that be? Do you have her somewhere?"

"Oh Master Crane, I did miss our friendly little chats. I suppose in the technical sense, I did have her with me, but she showed up while I was supposed to be dead. In more recent history, I believe you sent her off to find me a proper healer."

Monkey slowed from his quick pace, and looked around in the jungle for a sign of the escaping attackers. Attackers who had turned out to be quite a lot faster than he had anticipated. I should almost go back to the palace and get the others, spread out and track these low-life bandits down. Then again...I can't be too far behind, and if I go back, I'll only be losing more time. When you think about it like that, it's a pretty easy call.

After his internal deliberations, Monkey took off deeper into the thick of the woods. Without a definite sense of direction, his endeavor seemed a bit ill-thought out. After a few more minutes of dashing through the jungle, the primate looked back toward the Valley of Peace. Just as he was about to change his mind and return for the others, he caught a glimpse of a panther tucked behind a clump of trees, watching him. The cat had apparently realized that he'd been spotted, and began to run off again. Monkey, with renewed determination, took to the treetops in an effort to swing ahead of the escaping bandit.

Far the south, a tiger stood in front of a large restaurant. He glanced down at the scrap of paper in his paw, confirming the address, and then proceeded inside the building. The feline searched around briefly before bumping into a snow hare that quickly introduced herself as the hostess. She spoke with enthusiasm that left him a bit suspicious of its authenticity. "Welcome! Can I get you a table, or are you waiting for someone?"

The tiger shook his head. "I'm scheduled to meet with the owner for an interview."

She nodded quickly. "Oh yes, I've got that marked down right here. He's expecting you, feel free to head in. His office is down the hall, second door on the right. Good luck, hopefully I'll see you around here some more soon!"

The man smiled pleasantly. "Well I certainly hope so as well. Thank you for your help," he said, trailing off.

She returned the smile. "Lin. And you?"

"Chéng."

After speaking with the owner, Chéng had secured himself a job as a waiter. The tiger then made his way to a small hotel room that he shared with his traveling companions. The trio looked at him with curiousity as he entered. One of the crocodiles asked the question that they shared. "Did you get the position?"

Chéng rolled his eyes. "I'm working tables, not governing the province. It wasn't exactly difficult. On a different note, is this really the best plan that we could come up with?"

After a relieved sigh, the monkey cocked his head. "What's the matter with our plan? And more importantly, why didn't you bring this up before we put it into action?"

"I was thinking of it in terms of how likely it was to succeed before, not how ridiculous it was! Do you guys realize that I could very easily put in a month or two at that place before the old man sets foot inside it? Our client might not be terribly happy about the wait."

The other crocodile chuckled. "She payed us to get rid of him, and we'll get rid of him however will be safest for us. I knew you'd be a bit of a pain when you drew the short straw to work in the restaurant, but I didn't expect you to try and get out of it before you even started, Chéng."

The tiger shook his head and grumbled, "Oh don't, we both know that I'll get it done. Just be sure you do your part, and get that special concoction of yours to me. What's so different about it, anyway?"

The reptile grinned, happy to be in his field of expertise. He was a doctor in a previous life, before the Silent Blade had found him. Ever since, he'd handled everything medicinal for the organization, be it for healing or for harm. "It's a new blend that I was working on before we left. It's an incredibly slow-acting poison, far slower than anything I've made before. A couple drops is all it will take to kill, but the substance lies dormant for about a week before taking effect. By then, we'll be nearly back to headquarters."

Crane soared above the Valley of Peace, desperately trying to blow off enough steam to keep from killing someone. Tai Lung had brought Po, Viper, Mantis, and himself up to speed on his faked death and run off into the sunset with Tigress. He'd need to have a word or two with her when she returned with a healer for the leopard. He cursed himself for being played so well by Tai, gods, respecting him for turning himself in, when all he came to accomplish was taking a very large target off of his back. Genius as it was, Crane found it disgusting. Tigress deciding to abandon her home and her family was on an entirely different level of disturbing. If nothing else, it showed just how manipulative Tai Lung had the capacity to be.

He wasn't going to be used in one of the snow leopard's plans again. He'd be careful this time. And he'd be damn sure that everyone - especially Tigress - saw who Tai Lung was.


	24. Coming Soon?

Got a message and remembered this existed. I think I'll try and get a chapter done and see how it comes out. If I like the feel of it, this story might get an end after all.

Stay tuned!


End file.
